YuGiOh: Tournament of the Eclipse
by Shade Adriel
Summary: In a post-millennium world, duel monsters seems to have returned to normal. Or has it...Final Chapter up! When darkness faces off against darkness, what could the results be?
1. An Introduction

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

I don't own the YuGiOh TCG, although I do happen to own several original cards I'll be using in the story, plus my character Adriel and a few other original characters.  Eventually, the disclaimer will be transformed into its own chapter, but until I ask people to send in original stuff, it won't be.  Aldrai and the wild card belong to my friend, who requested to be in the story.  And at the beginning of each chapter, the revealed contents of the related player's deck will be shown.  (I.E. If Adriel is dueling, the revealed cards in his deck will be listed.)  On to the story…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

Chapter 1-An Introduction 

            *Yawn*…Adriel woke up.  It was a warm summer afternoon in Tokyo.  Sitting up, he remembered that today, a Duel Monsters tournament was being held at the local park, and he was supposed to meet Aldrai before the games began.

Adriel K. Zaytel

Age: 14

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 125 lb

Hair: Black, spiked

Eyes: Gold

Appearance: Khaki shorts, black shirt with gold symbol, red vest, black bandana with gold symbol on both tails, black sports watch, black belt, black deck holder, black backpack with gold symbol during Tournament of the Eclipse. Straight backed, confident walk.

Personality: Not easy to get close to, but loyal to his few close friends.  Deceptive and arrogant.

Deck Type: Dragon

            Adriel pulled on his normal attire and grabbed his deck.  He headed out the door after grabbing a muffin.  As he walked to the park, he stuck his deck into his deck holder, which had separate sections for the main deck, fusion deck, and side deck.  He walked slowly to the park, allowing himself to bask in the warm sunlight and cooling breeze.  If he weren't participating in the tournament, he would probably have been taking his girlfriend to the beach.  "Adriel, hey Adriel!"  Adriel turned his head and saw Aldrai running towards him.

Aldrai T. Kastien

Age: 14

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 118 lb

Hair: Dirty blonde, worn as-is

Eyes: blue-green

Appearance: Dark blue shirt with gold emblem, khaki shorts, black sports watch

Personality: slightly arrogant, deceptive, humorous

Deck Type: Warrior

            "Hi Aldrai.  How long have you been waiting for me?"  Aldrai smiled.  "Not too long.  Hurry up; the tournament is about to begin.  They haven't shown us the prizes yet."  The two walked to the check-in table and registered.  Adriel went off to get a drink while Aldrai found two spots for them to sit in.  A few minutes later, the check-in table closed and the charts were made up for the pairings.  Aldrai and Adriel noticed with some interest that the charts were set up in a fairly odd fashion.  Just then, the coordinator stepped forward to begin explaining the rules.  

"Good morning to all.  Today's tournament differs slightly from the normal tournaments you all have competed in.  The face-offs are limited to duels, not matches.  Instead of a one-on-one style, each duel will be held in a tag-team fashion.  As soon as I stop speaking, you will have five minutes to find a duelist whom you wish to partner with.  The second point of interest is that each duelist will receive a pack of tournament cards.  After the first round, each victorious pair will receive an additional pack, plus a rare card chosen based on your deck types.  After the second round, each surviving duelist will receive a third pack with three rare cards.  After the semifinals, each of the four remaining duelists will receive an extremely rare card in addition to a fourth pack of tournament cards.  The two winners will be given their prizes in the back room.  On an additional note, the prizes you receive will act as a side deck.  You may substitute any of the cards you receive into your deck.  Now then…you have ten minutes to prepare before the tournament starts.  During those ten minutes, you and your partner must place yourselves in one of the sixteen slots on the dueling chart."  The coordinator stepped down and Adriel and Aldrai began to talk excitedly about the prizes.  The booster packs were handed out.  Adriel opened his pack and got **Gemini Elf,** **Mystical Space Typhoon,** and **Rope of Life**.  Aldrai received **Sword Hunter, Anti-Raigeki, **and** Numinous Healer**.  The two quickly made some switches in their decks.

Ten minutes later, the two were directed to a table where their opponents were busy chatting away.  Aldrai gave the two girls a look before meeting eyes with Adriel.  They both smirked and sat down, waiting for the announcement for the duel to begin.  "You have forty minutes to complete the duel.  Should the duel end before the forty minutes are up, place your team's flag on the table."  The two glanced at each other and found that the tables were really desks, and that their desk had a red flag inside of it.  "Let the dueling begin!"  One of the girls took the coin on the table.  "You guys can call it," she said.  "Heads." Adriel said firmly.  The coin landed on tails.  The other girl let out a squeal of delight.  "Yeah!  We get to go first!"  As they drew their cards, Aldrai asked them, "Hey…what are your names, anyway?"

The girl on the left, a blonde with sparkling blue eyes, said "I'm Clover.  And my friend," she nodded towards her friend; a brunette with amber eyes, "is Carolyn.  We go to Wayne Middle School downtown.  How about you?"

"I'm Adriel." Said Adriel.  "And I'm Aldrai.  We go to Eaglecrest Middle School.  We're gong to be freshmen at Rockstone High next year."  The girls had already finished drawing their cards.  "Cool.  We're going to Rockstone too.  Maybe we'll see you there."  Carolyn said with a flirty wink.

"Hey…" Said Clover.  "We should get to dueling.  We've been talking for, like, almost three minutes!"  She was right.  Aldrai looked at the clock, which displayed **38:12:85**.  "Anyway, I'm gonna play one monster in defense mode and three cards face down."  It was Aldrai's turn.  He drew his five cards, plus the one for his turn.  Aldrai's hand consisted of **Magician of Faith, Time Wizard, Horn of Light, Polymerization, Seven Tools of the Bandit, **and **Witch of the Black Forest**.  _"This is one of the worst hands I have ever drawn…"_  He thought to himself.  "Well, I'm playing one monster in defense mode (**Witch of the Black Forest **1100/1200) and two cards face down (**Horn of Light** and **Seven Tools of the Bandit**).  Carolyn sighed.  "This is boring, no one's attacking!"  Clover punched her lightly on the shoulder.  "That's because you can't attack on the first turn."

"Ohh…well then, I play one card in defense mode and one card face down."  Adriel drew his six cards.  They were **Harpie's**** Brother, Pot of Greed, Acid Trap Hole, Mystical Space Typhoon, Vorse Raider, **and **D. Tribe**.  "I'm playing **Harpie's**** Brother** (1800/800) in attack mode, and laying one card (**Acid Trap Hole**) face down.  That means that it's Clover's turn again."

Clover drew her card.  "All right!"  She shouted.  Several duelists from other tables turned to stare.  "Sorry…Anyway, I flip my **Spirit of the Breeze** (0/1800) card into attack mode and play one of my face down cards; **Shield and Sword**!  Now Spirit of the Breeze, attack Harpie's Brother!"  Adriel sighed.  "We aren't playing with DuelDisks, but ok…" Adriel put Harpie's Brother in the graveyard and recorded a loss of 1000 life points on his life point chart.  "I end my turn."  Aldrai drew another card (**Sword Hunter **2450/1700).  I play one card in defense mode (**Magician of Faith **300/400) and end my turn.

Carolyn drew her card.  "I flip **Ultimate Offering** and play two more cards face down.  Now I flip my **Spirit of the Harp **(800/2000) and summon **Dark Elf** (2000/800) in attack mode!   To finish my first Main Phase, I pay 500 life points to tribute them both for **Serpent Knight Dragon** (2350/2400) in attack mode!  Now attack Adriel directly!"

"I defend Adriel with my defense monster; Witch of the Black Forest!  Obviously, my witch is destroyed, but now I get to draw a monster card with a defense lower than 1500 from my deck, and I choose…this one. (**Gemini Elf** 1900/900)  Aldrai took a card from his deck and shuffled it.  "Now it's Adriel's turn."  Adriel smiled gratefully at Aldrai and drew his card, **Tyrant Dragon **(2900/2500).  "First, I play **Pot of Greed**."  Adriel drew his two cards; **Mirror Force** and **Michizure**.  "Now I play two cards face down (**Mirror Force** and **Michizure**).  Finally, I play Vorse Raider in attack mode!  Now, I attack Spirit of the Breeze with Vorse Raider.  Speaking of which, why didn't you attack Clover with your Witch of the Black Forest you defended me with?"

"I didn't want to risk one of them summoning a stronger monster and taking out my life points."  The score stood at Aldrai-4000, Adriel-3000, Clover-2100, Carolyn-3500.  Aldrai had his Magician of Faith in defense position and Seven Tools of the Bandit face down.  Adriel had Vorse Raider in attack mode and Acid Trap Hole, Mirror Force, and Michizure face down.  Clover had no monsters on the field and two cards face down.  Carolyn dominated the field with her Serpent Knight Dragon in attack mode and two cards face down.

The duel proceeded to Clover's turn.  "I summon **Birdface** (1600/1600) in attack mode and attack your Vorse Raider, Adriel!"  The teen snickered.  "You just sent your bird to the graveyard and wasted 300 life points."  Clover smiled.  "No, you didn't let me finish.  Now I play both **Graceful Dice** and **Skull Dice** to power up my monster and weaken yours!"  She said as she flipped two cards.  Clover got out two dice from the desk and rolled them.  "The green one represents the Graceful Dice card, and the red one represents the Skull Dice card."  Aldrai moved to activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, but Adriel shook his head slightly.  The green dice landed on a four, and the red one landed on a five.  "Yeah!  Now my monster has 2000 attack points, and yours only has 1400!  Birdface, attack Vorse Raider!"  Clover looked at the card as if expecting it to jump up and rip Vorse Raider to shreds.

"I play Mirror Force, which destroys Birdface, but what's more, Carolyn's Serpent Knight Dragon is destroyed as well, seeing as how it's on the same side of the field.  That leaves both of you defenseless for Aldrai to attack you with the monster he drew through Witch of the Black Forest's effect.  Aldrai drew another card, **Monster Reborn**.  "Yeah!  Adriel, we've got this duel in the bag.  I summon **Gemini Elf** (1900/900) and play Monster Reborn to revive the Serpent Knight Dragon!"

"Not so fast!"  Shouted Carolyn.  "I play Magic Drain!  If you can't discard another magic card from your hand to the graveyard, Monster Reborn is negated!"

"But I can." Said Aldrai as he discarded Polymerization to the graveyard.  He took Serpent Knight Dragon from Carolyn's graveyard and placed it in attack mode on his side of the field.  "Now I attack Carolyn and eliminate her from the duel!"  Carolyn flipped a card.  **Negate Attack**.  "Darn…but it doesn't really matter, because your side of the field is empty now.  Carolyn, it's your turn."

"I know that."She snapped.  Carolyn drew her card.  "I play the magic card **Exchange** to trade a card with another player.  To Aldrai and Adriel's surprise, she turned to Clover.  The two exchanged cards.  "I play **Injection Fairy Lily **(400/1500) in attack mode and attack the Gemini Elf!"  Aldrai looked at her in disbelief.  "Either you're crazy, or you have something up your sleeve…"

"Activate Injection Fairy Lily's effect!  Her power is now 3400!"  Aldrai scowled as he lost 1500 life points and discarded **Gemini Elf**.  "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah.  Adriel, it's your turn."  Adriel drew his **Change of Heart** card.  "I play Change of Heart on your Fairy and sacrifice both it and my Vorse Raider to summon my most powerful card, the **Tyrant Dragon **(2900/2500)!  Hey Carolyn, thanks for activating Lily's effect earlier.  Now that you only have 1500 life points, I can take you out easily!  I attack you directly with the Tyrant Dragon and take you out of the duel!"

"Activate Kuriboh's effect!" Clover shouted.  From the judges' table a little bit off, "Miss, you must be quiet or you'll be disqualified."  Clover discarded Kuriboh, leaving Carolyn in the duel.  The field now stood heavily weighted in the boy's favor.  Adriel had 3000 life points, Vorse Raider in attack mode, and Acid Trap Hole, and Michizure face down.  Aldrai had all 4000 of his life points, the Magician of Faith in defense mode and Serpent Knight Dragon in attack mode, and Seven Tools of the Bandit face down.  Meanwhile, neither of the girls had any cards on the field.  Clover had 2100 life points left, and Carolyn only had 1500.

Clover drew a card to make a total of three cards in her hand.  "I play **Swords of Revealing Light**!  Now you have to wait three turns before attacking."  Aldrai flipped his Magician of Faith face up.  "Thanks…now I think I want to take my Monster Reborn back."  The blonde's face fell slightly.  "I also play a card in defense mode."  Control switched to Aldrai, who drew a fourth card into his hand.  I sacrifice my Magician of Faith and your **Serpent Knight Dragon to summon **Sword Hunter **(2450/1700) to the field.  Then I play Monster Reborn a second time to call the ****Serpent Knight Dragon back to the field.  I can't attack, but when I can, you're both gone.  Carolyn drew her card.  "I play Dian Keto to restore 1000 of Clover's life points."  Clover was taken aback.  "Hey Carolyn…why did you do that?"**

"Even if I had restored my own life points, I still would have been knocked out of the duel when they attacked.  This way, at least one of us can hope to pull both of us out of our little hole in the ground."

Adriel took his turn and drew his own **Monster Reborn**.  "I'm sorry girls, but we win.  I play Monster Reborn to resurrect **Injection Fairy Lily** (400/1500).  Then I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy Clover's Swords.  I destroy Carolyn with Tyrant Dragon and activate Lily's effect to destroy Clover.  Game, Set, and Match."  Adriel took his cards and shuffled them back into his deck.  Aldrai did the same.  Adriel got out the red flag and put it on the table.  Sobbing, Clover and Carolyn shuffled their decks together and looked glumly at the floor.  "You two dueled well…" Clover managed to mutter.  "Hey, you did too," Aldrai said with a bit more flourish than necessary.  "You were better…"

Their duel had ended with ten minutes and thirteen seconds remaining.  The four sat in silence during the remaining time, after which judges came by, recorded the results, and gave the winners their prizes and consoled the losers.  In his second booster pack, Adriel received a **Raigeki****, Buster Blader, **and** Magic Drain**.  His rare card was a second **Tyrant Dragon**.  Aldrai's booster had contained **Crush, Multiply, **and **Black Luster Ritual**.  His rare card was **Axe of Despair**.  The two made another round of adjustments before moving on to the next round.  They seated themselves in front of the elevated platform at the fountain in the middle of the park.  The coordinator stepped up.  "Congratulations on making it through the first round, and I hope your prizes were satisfactory.  The second round will proceed the same way as the first did.  Your opponents are posted on the paper.  Good luck, and you have another ten minutes."

Aldrai and Adriel walked up to the paper.  To their surprise, the duelists listed themselves as 'Fire' and 'Water'.  The two knew they would be facing a pair of very strange duelists, and they sat themselves down… 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            How'd you like it?  Now I won't be able to update frequently, seeing as how school is starting.  If enough reviews come in, I might be able to pull off a chapter a week.  A side note-this story will need to have a ten page long disclaimer, seeing as how I'll be asking many people for deck ideas.  For now, I need a Fire deck and a Water deck.  Each needs to be from 45 to 65 cards.  If you want to send in one deck, thanks.  If you want to send in two, that's better for me.  If your deck doesn't make the cut, don't worry, because just keep reading and more opportunities will surely arise.  Put the decks in reviews-here's what's going to happen.  Review this chapter first, with the normal stuff like I like it/I hate it, update soon, etc.  Then go to the next chapter, which will just contain what I want reviewers to send me.  Put the deck(s) in the review for THAT chapter.  Thanks.


	2. Twin D FW

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Not too many reviews…oh well.  If you read this and haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE go back and review chapter one.  Anyways…thanks to Mystic Avenger for his **Burning Phoenix** deck.  Sorry, but I kinda modified it a lot, because I can't work with Japanese cards-there are too many.  I replaced a bunch of cards and used both the Gold and Dark phoenixes, and made them ritual monsters.  I made up an Atlantis-like card for fire-types called **Phoenix Roost**.  Just in case Atlantis doesn't give a field power bonus, though, I'm creating a card called **Underwater Barracks.Both it and Phoenix Roost have the same effects, respective to water- or fire- type monsters.  If you want a complete list of the changes, don't hesitate to email me.  Nobody contributed a water deck, but that's okay.  I based the water deck off of Mystic's deck, but PLEASE don't hesitate to contribute a deck, even if it's not your personal deck.  Another thing, I made a fatal error in chapter one.  Carolyn destroyed Aldrai's Gemini Elf, so he didn't have it to sacrifice for the Sword Hunter.  I have fixed that problem.**

**Adriel's Deck**

Harpie's Brother

Pot of Greed

Acid Trap Hole

Mystical Space Typhoon

Vorse Raider

D. Tribe

Tyrant Dragon

Mirror Force

Michizure

Change of Heart

Monster Reborn

**Aldrai's Deck**

Magician of Faith

Time Wizard

Horn of Light

Polymerization

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Witch of the Black Forest

Sword Hunter

Gemini Elf

Monster Reborn

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 2-The Twin Duelists Fire and Water**

A few minutes later, two juniors from Rockstone High ambled up to the dueling table and seated themselves down.  Both of them were wearing black jeans, one with a chain attached to his left pocket, the other with an identical chain attached to his right pocket.  The one on the left was wearing a red muscle shirt with a black flame drawn as the main design.  The one on the right was wearing a blue muscle shirt with a black drop of water as the feature.  Both had short, spiked blond hair, Fire with red highlights and Water with blue.  Both of them had a single ear pierced.  Fire's left ear was pierced with an earring with a single, blood red bead speared through the middle.  Water's was predictably similar, except on the opposite side of his body with a deep blue bead.

            "You Adriel and Aldrai?"  The two younger boys nodded.  "Well, we were listening to your duel pretty much the entire time, seeing as how it only took us ten minutes to fry our last opponents.  Your dueling skills are pretty good, but we've got a serious advantage over you.  Nobody here seems to realize the fact that teamwork is more important than the cards you have.  It doesn't matter if you have Exodia if no one is there to make sure you're guaranteed to draw all five pieces in a quick fashion."  Aldrai looked up.  "Our decks might not be fine-tuned to accommodate each other's strengths and weaknesses, but they've always won us our games."

            Fire sneered and started shuffling his deck.  "It's almost time to start.  Let's go."  The group of four shuffled and cut each other's decks and waited for the signal for the duel to start.  About three minutes later, the tournament coordinator announced the commencement of the matches.  The coin was flipped and Adriel was the first to make his move.  His six-card hand consisted of **Vorse Raider, Shadow Spell, Rope of Life, Mystical Elf, Dragon's Rage, **and** Waboku.  "I play one card in defense mode (**Mystical Elf** 800/2000) and lay three cards face down. (Mirror Force, Rope of Life, and Waboku)  I end my turn."  Fire drew his cards.  "I lay two cards face down and play ****Crater Diver (1000/1200) in attack mode!  Fire slapped down a card.  "Your turn."  Aldrai drew his cards.  ****Axe of Despair, Kuriboh, Man-Eater Bug, Time Wizard, **Waboku, **and ****Multiply.  "I play one monster in defense mode (****Kuriboh 300/200) and lay one card face down. (Waboku)**

            Water drew six cards and smiled.  "Fire, it looks like I'll be starting off."  Fire nodded and Water made his move.  "I play **Underwater Barracks!  Now I can summon level five monsters without a sacrifice, or level seven monsters with only one sacrifice.  Plus, my monsters get the field power bonuses they would have gotten if Umi was in play.  So, I summon **Bottom Dweller** in attack mode! (1650/1700)  And to end my wonderful turn, I lay three cards face down.  Adriel drew his first ****Tyrant Dragon.  "I summon ****Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode and destroy the Bottom Dweller!"  Water flipped a card.  It was ****Negate Attack.  "Hmm…well then, I guess it's Fire's turn…"  Fire drew.  "Excellent!  I summon **Manticore of Darkness** (2300/1000) in attack mode by sacrificing Crater Diver, which activates its effect.  I now summon**** Mr. Volcano (2100/1300) to the field as well!  Now I'll have Mr. Volcano attack Aldrai's face down card!  Aldrai discarded Kuriboh.  Now my Manticore of Darkness will attack your life points directly!"  Aldrai flipped Waboku.  "I flipped Waboku, which means that you didn't deal me any damage."**

            "I know that," Fire spat.  "Take your turn, punk."  Aldrai drew **The Fiend Megacyber.  "Hey, I should be thanking you, because now that Fire has two monsters on the field and I have none, I can summon **The Fiend Megacyber**!(2200/1200)  What's more, I'll equip it with the Axe of Despair!  Now I'll attack-" Aldrai was cut off "Absolutely nothing," Water said as he flipped another card.  "I have a Waboku card too, you know."  Aldrai passed his turn.  Water drew his card.  "Hehehe…now you'll see why we won so fast!  First, I summon ****Metal Fish in attack mode! (1600/1900)  Then I play ****Lore of the Deep!  I offer both my Metal Fish and my Bottom Dweller as tribute to summon the mighty **Leviathan of the Depths**! (3450/2750)  Now I attack Vorse Raider!"**

            "Activate Shadow Spell!"  Water began to curse.  A judge came over and handed him a card with a plain red face.  Where the monster's name would go, the word 'Warning' was written.  The description read 'Three strikes and you're out.'  Water glared at the man as he walked back to the judges' table.  "You got lucky this time, but when I get out of your little trap, you're through."  Adriel drew his card, **Witch of the Black Forest.  "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf and Vorse Raider to summon the **Tyrant Dragon**! (2900/2500)  I attack Fire's ****Mr. Volcano, dealing him 800 points of damage!  And due to the Tyrant Dragon's effect, I can destroy his **Manticore of Darkness** as well, causing him 600 more points of direct damage!"  Fire discarded Mr. Volcano and Manticore of Darkness.  He drew a card.  "I just drew ****Polymerization!  Now I can fuse the **Darkfire Soldier #1** and ****Darkfire Soldier #2 in my hand and remove a fire-type monster from play to summon the ****Darkfire Knight! (2900/2000)  Then I flip **Rush Recklessly** and attack the Tyrant Dragon!"  Adriel flipped **Waboku**.**

            "It's Aldrai's turn, unless you want to do something."  Fire was about to curse before Water flashed the warning card.  Fire nodded in understanding and glared at Adriel.  Aldrai drew **Exchange.  "I'll go to my battle phase and attack ****Leviathan of the Depths with **The Fiend Megacyber** to get it out of the way."  The score stood at Adriel: 4000, Aldrai: 4000, Fire: 2600, Water: 4000, and it was Water's turn.  He drew his card.  "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  Adriel drew a card.  It was ****Monster Reborn.  'I could play this now…but I'll wait and see what happens.'  "I play a card face down and a monster in defense mode as well and attack the Darkfire Knight!"  Fire chuckled.  "You just kamikazed your Tyrant Dragon!  Both our monsters have 2900 attack!"**

            "Wrong, fire.  My Tyrant Dragon is still alive."

            "You're crazy or something."

            "Ask Water why I won't have to destroy my Tyrant Dragon."  Both Fire and Water realized it at the same time.  They both managed to sputter "The Underwater Barracks!"  Adriel smiled confidently.

"That's right.  So now you lose 200 life points and the last decent monster your team had on the field.  It's only a matter of time now!"  Fire scowled, but flipped a card.  "I guess now is as good a time as any to activate my **Jar of Greed."  Fire drew, then drew a second card for his turn.  "I play ****Pot of Greed and draw two new cards.  And now I play…**Swords of Revealing Light**!  Both you and your partner are trapped for three whole turns.  Finally, I play a card in defense mode.  It's your turn, Aldrai.  Although I doubt you're going to draw a useful card."  Aldrai drew, and Fire was right.  Aldrai drew **Magician of Faith**, but that couldn't help.  "I end my turn."  Water drew.  "I summon the ****Deepsea Warrior (1600/1800)!  Now I attack Adriel's face down monster."  Adriel discarded Witch of the Black Forest and drew ****Gemini Elf.  He could tell the two were trying to stall.  "Go on Adriel, take your turn.  Adriel drew ****D. Tribe.  "I lay two cards face down (**Dragon's Rage** and ****D. Tribe)  Now I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!  Fire's turn."  Fire drew a card and looked thrilled.  "I play the field card **Phoenix Roost**!  Now all my Fire monsters get 200 attack and defense points, plus I need one less sacrifice to summon monsters!  Then, I summon another monster in defense mode and activate the ritual card Golden Rebirth!  By sacrificing both my monsters, I can summon the mighty ****Gold Phoenix! (3450/3450)  When my next turn comes around, I gain 500 life points, as well as every following turn.  Plus, my monster gains 1800 more attack points because there are 3 other monsters on the field, giving my Gold Phoenix a grand total of 5450 attack points!  Now I attack Tyrant Dragon!"**

As Adriel lost a toppling 2550 life points, he flipped **Rope of Life**.  "If I discard my hand to the graveyard, I can revive Tyrant Dragon, with an additional 800 attack!  Since I have no hand, the choice is simple."  Adriel revived Tyrant Dragon with its new attack power of 3700.  "And if you're done, it's Aldrai's turn."  Aldrai drew **Spellbinding Circle.**  I lay one card face down and play a monster in defense mode.  Then I end my turn."  Water drew.  "I play another monster in defense mode and end my turn."  Adriel drew a card.  I play Raigeki!"  Fire and Water cleared their fields, hatred in their eyes.  "Then I eliminate Fire!"  Fire sat, shocked.  "How could he eliminate me?"  Fire didn't bother to clear his field-he just sat there, staring blankly ahead.  Aldrai drew.  "I lay a card face down and pass…"  Water drew.  "I play **Monster Reborn** on the Gold Phoenix!  Its attack is 4850!  Now I wipe Adriel out by destroying the Tyrant Dragon once and for all!"

"I defend with **The Fiend Megacyber!"  Aldrai discarded his monster and the ****Axe of Despair."  Aldrai lost 1650 lp.  Adriel drew.  "I end the duel by attaching ****Dragon Claws to Tyrant Dragon, making its attack 4300!  Now I attack ****Gold Phoenix!"  Water laughed.  "I still have 3950 life points!"  Aldrai flipped his face down card from the last turn.  "Wrong.  Now that it's my turn, I flip **?Wildcard?**.  This card can act as any card in any player's field or graveyard.  And I choose the **Golden Phoenix**. (4250/4250)  Then I play ****Change of Heart on Tyrant Dragon.  I attack you with both and end the duel!"  Water was dumbstruck, much like Fire.  "But how could we lose?"  Aldrai and Adriel looked at them.  "It's just a loss."  Fire, regaining a little of his former spunk, responded by spitting "It's our first loss, can't you tell?  Our first loss for five years.  And to make things worse, we lost to a couple of second-rate brats like you."  As Adriel pulled the flag out of the desk, Fire and Water scooped up their cards and left.**

The clock displayed 15:03:47  "Hey Adriel, we won faster this time."  Adriel nodded.  "It helps that we can predict each other's moves before they're played.  Like how I knew you would play Change of Heart on my Tyrant Dragon.  That's why I didn't switch it to defense mode."  Aldrai nodded as well.  "Yeah, guess so…"  Fifteen minutes later, the prize awarders were dispersed, going to each table and handing out prizes.  Adriel won a prize pack plus three **Red Eyes Black Dragons**.  In his pack were **Dragon Treasure, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Black Skull Dragon**.  Adriel couldn't believe his luck-his cards seemed to complement each other perfectly!  Meanwhile, Aldrai received a pack containing **Black Luster Soldier, Black Luster Ritual, **and a second **Axe of Despair.  His three rare cards were the three cards constituting the Gate Guardian-****Sanga of Thunder, Suijin, and**** Kazejin.  When the coordinator had made his congratulatory speech, Aldrai and Adriel checked out the boards.  The next pair of duelists would be Brad and Alexis Rogers, duelists of the night…**

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Alright…reviews weren't that impressive.  Anyway, I need two DARK-type decks.  Send 'em in…they don't have to just be DARK-type, but themed as such.  (I.e. a mask deck would be good, and decks like Ouija board-types and Gravekeeper decks.)  One more note-I don't care if you don't use the deck in real life.  The point is to see who can get creative enough to send me a character deck.  Finally, I will be editing the decks.  So expect to see some cards you didn't put in the deck.  I give credit, and I don't flame decks.  Send 'em in and see if you win…or something…


	3. No Light

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

People, I really need reviews.  Last chapter, I had to MAKE somebody review.  Anyway, I have my two decks now, they are based around the Shadow Ghoul and Dark Sanctuary combos.  However, Dark Sanctuary has been split up into several parts.  **Dark Sanctuary** itself is a field card, giving 300 attack and defense points to all fiends and DARK-element types while taking 100 away from all fairies and LIGHT-element types.  It splits off into two more cards - **Spirit of Dark Sanctuary, which is the possession card, and **Spacial Conversion**, which is the +5 m/t card.  Expect even more originality to come… anyway.  So Aldrai and Adriel are doing pretty good so far, neh?  If you'd like to see them run into some problems, like one is eliminated, they win by an accumulated 100 lp, or something like that, give it to me in a review.  On with the decks, then the story.  An important author's note at the end.**

**Adriel's Deck  
  
**Harpie's Brother  
Pot of Greed  
Acid Trap Hole  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Vorse Raider  
D. Tribe  
Tyrant Dragon  
Mirror Force  
Michizure  
Change of Heart  
Monster Reborn  
Shadow Spell  
Rope of Life  
Dragon's Rage  
Waboku  
Witch of the Black Forest  
Raigeki  
Dragon Claws****

**Aldrai's Deck**

Magician of Faith  
Time Wizard  
Horn of Light  
Polymerization  
Seven Tools of the Bandit  
Witch of the Black Forest  
Sword Hunter  
Gemini Elf  
Monster Reborn  
Axe of Despair  
Kuriboh  
Man-Eater Bug  
Waboku  
Multiply  
The Fiend Megacyber  
Exchange  
Spellbinding Circle  
?Wildcard?

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 2-No Light to Guide**

Aldrai and Adriel had been faring well thusfar.  Their next opponents, however, were well known for the fact that their decks changed every time they dueled, except for their themes.  Although the cards they won couldn't drastically change their decks, Brad and Alexis still managed to completely throw off their second opposition, who had been watching most of their long, thought out duel.  The two didn't speak much, and displayed no emotion while dueling.  Both of them had black hair.  Brad's was spiked forward, while Alexis' was a long ponytail tied with a black ribbon.  Their clothes were all black, and most of the time, their eyes weren't visible.

            The two dark duelists walked up and sat.  Neither Adriel nor Aldrai attempted a conversation-they had heard the storied about the people who tried to impress verbal interaction upon the pair.  All of the oppressors had ended up in the hospital.  The four sat in silence until the coordinator of the tournament announced the commencement of the duel.  The coin was tossed, and the Rogers would be going first.  Brad drew his hand, looked at it, and laid three cards face down before summoning a monster in defense mode.  Adriel drew his hand; **Harpie's Brother, Summoned Skull, Magic Drain, Waboku, Mystical Elf, and **Dragon Treasure**.  Adriel knew this hand was not as it seemed-he had one summonable monster and no card-drawing cards.  "I set a monster in defense mode (****Mystical Elf 800/2000) and lay two cards facedown."  (****Magic Drain and **Waboku**)  Alexis drew her six cards and lay one in defense mode as well as one face down.  Aldrai, last to go, drew **Black Luster Soldier, Axe of Despair, Suijin, Horn of Light, Gemini Elf, **and **Mystical Elf**.  "I play Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900/900) and end my turn.**

            Brad, silent as ever, drew another card and lay it in defense mode.  Adriel paused before drawing another card, his trusty **Tyrant Dragon**. _'If I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Summoned Skull, I'll have the field advantage.  But if I wait until I get another monster and sacrifice them both for Tyrant Dragon, I'll be better off than ever.'_  Making up his mind, Adriel stated, "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  (**Harpie's Brother** 1800/800)  Alexis drew and played another monster in defense mode.  Aldrai drew his **Kuriboh** and set it in defense mode. (300/200)  The silence of the duel was beginning to ebb at the pair of duelists.

Brad drew an eighth card and played **Polymerization**.  He discarded his two monsters on the field and summoned **Skull Knight** in attack mode. (2650/2250)  "I attack **Gemini Elf."  After the initial impact of hearing Brad's voice, Adriel flipped Waboku.  Brad made a small noise of disapproval in the back of his throat, and Adriel drew ****Witch of the Black Forest.  _'I could summon Tyrant Dragon now, but they probably have a trap ready for me.  Just in case, I'll add this card for protection.'   _"I play a monster face down and end my turn."  Alexis drew her card and summoned **Cannon Soldier** in attack mode.  (1400/1300)  She flipped ****Bubonic Vermin (900/600) and **Nimble Momonga** (1000/100) before taking a card from her deck and placing it in face down defense position before flipping it to reveal another ****Bubonic ****Vermin.  She activated its effect a final time to have five monsters on her field-Cannon Soldier, Nimble Momonga, and the three Bubonic Vermin.  "I activate Cannon Soldier's effect and sacrifice my four monsters to inflict 1000 points of damage upon each of you."  Aldrai drew.  "I summon **Suijin** in attack mode and play **Axe of Despair** on it.  (2500+1000/2400)  Then, I attack ****Cannon Soldier!  Brad flipped **Reverse Trap**.  "I activate Suijin's effect-Cannon soldier's attack is zero!  Alexis took 1500 points of damage and discarded Cannon soldier.**

            Brad drew again.  "I attack Adriel's first defense monster."  Adriel discarded Mystical Elf.  Adriel drew **Buster Blader.  _'Not yet…' he thought.  "I play **Tyrant Dragon** in attack mode, activating **Witch of the ****Black Forest**_****'s effect.  I draw a card from my deck.  (**Vorse Raider** 1900/1200)  Now, I attack the Skull Knight and rid the field of it!"  Brad discarded his monster, losing 250 lp.  Alexis drew.  "Now the fun begins…" she said.  "I play **Change of Heart** on Adriel's Tyrant Dragon."  Adriel flipped **Magic Drain**, which Brad countered by playing **Seven Tools of the Bandit**.  Adriel scowled.  "Then, I sacrifice it for ****Shadow Ghoul! (1600+1300/1300)  With its new attack, it's more than a match, even for a powered up Suijin, since I play another card, ****Harpie's Feather Duster!  Even though the field is wiped clean of all magic or trap cards, including ours, Axe of Despair is gone.  It isn't so powered up now.  Then, I play a magic card called ****The Culling of Souls.  This permanent trap card puts all monsters in any player's graveyard into my own.  All other cards are removed from play.  Now I attack Suijin and rid the field of any opposition!"  Aldrai discarded Suijin, both losing 400 life points, and increasing Shadow Ghoul's attack by 100.  Aldrai drew a card.  "Perfect…" He muttered.  "I play **Mystical Elf** in defense mode, and equip it with **Horn of Light**. (800/2000+800)  Then, I play **Chorus of Sanctuary**.  This card gives my Mystical Elf another 500 defense points, enough to withstand Shadow Ghoul's attack."**

            Brad drew a card.  "I play a monster in defense mode, and lay a card face down."  Adriel drew.  "Hey…I noticed you two got more talkative.  Why's that?"  They scowled.  "I play **Swords of Revealing Light** and play a monster in defense mode.  (**Vorse Raider 1900/1200)"  Alexis drew.  "I lay a card facedown and end my turn."  To end the round, Aldrai drew **Giant Soldier of Stone**.  "I play a monster in defense mode."**

            Brad drew another card.  "I play another monster in defense mode as well."  Adriel drew.  "I play **Monster Reborn** on **Skull Knight** and sacrifice both it and my Vorse Raider for **Buster Blader**!  (2600+500/2300)  Now I attack **Shadow Ghoul and destroy it, although I destroy my own monster in the process.  Both players discarded their monsters.  Alexis drew.  "I play a monster in defense mode."  Aldrai drew.  He looked at Adriel.  Both duelists knew that Swords of Revealing Light wouldn't last.  He drew **Exchange**.  "I lay one card face down and activate ****Exchange!"  He turned to Alexis.  Her two-card hand consisted of a second Shadow Ghoul and a monster called **Salamander of Sacrifice**.  Looking the two cards over, Aldrai chose the **Salamander of Sacrifice**, seeing as how **The Culling of Souls** prevented any power bonus from getting to a Shadow Ghoul not controlled by Alexis.  Alexis was forced to take the **Black Luster Soldier**.  "I end my turn."**

            Brad drew, then his faced spread into a wicked grin.  "I play **Headless Knight** in attack mode and flip **The Portrait's Secret** and **The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams**!  Then, I play **Polymerization to fuse the three into ****The Phantom Knight of Secrets!"**** (2150/2000)  Adriel drew his card, ****Mystical Space Typhoon.  Looking over at Aldrai, the other boy nodded.  "I lay one card facedown and end my turn."  Alexis drew.  "I play the first of a combo, ****Dark Sanctuary!  This card gives our monsters 300 more attack and defense points, while lowering any of your monsters of the LIGHT element or Fairy type by 100."  Aldrai drew his card, **Hayabusa Knight**."  "This duel is over.  I summon the ****Salamander of Sacrifice in attack mode! (1400/1200)  Then, I activate its effect by sacrificing a number of monsters from my graveyard to summon a monster from my deck whose level is equal to that number!"  Alexis smirked.  "I have my ****Culling of Souls card on the field, meaning you don't have a graveyard."  Aldrai smirked back.  "Look at what Adriel is doing."  On cue, Adriel flipped Mystical Space Typhoon.  "And all of a sudden…you don't have your **Culling of Souls** card on the field."  The status of the graveyards was as follows:**

Adriel's Graveyard=Mystical Elf, Witch of the Black Forest, Harpie's Brother, Tyrant Dragon, Vorse Raider, Buster Blader

Aldrai's Graveyard=Gemini Elf, Kuriboh, Suijin

Brad's Graveyard=Tainted Wisdom, Ancient Brain, Headless Knight, The Portrait's Secret, The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams

Alexis' Graveyard=Bubonic Vermin, Bubonic Vermin, Bubonic Vermin, Nimble Momonga, Cannon Soldier, Shadow Ghoul

            "What's more, I don't have to limit myself to my own graveyard.  I can use monsters from Adriel's graveyard, too.  That's the good thing about having an ally.  Now I tribute seven of our monsters to summon **Sanga of the Thunder** in attack mode! (2600/2200)  Finally, I attack Alexis' facedown monster!"  Alexis flipped **Magic Cylinder**.  "You probably know what this card does.  But in case you don't, it reflects your attack as direct damage to your life points.  And that's just enough to destroy you."  Aldrai smiled.  "Forgetting something?  You played **Dark Sanctuary.  That means I still have 100 life points left."  To everyone's surprise, Brad started laughing.  "You think that can you can still win?"  Aldrai ended his turn, as Alexis drew.  "I play ****Graceful Charity."  She drew three cards and discarded two.  "Now, I play ****Shadow Ghoul!  (1600+1100/1300)  While it's not as strong as last time, it will serve its purpose.  I attack Sanga of the Thunder!"  Aldrai activated Sanga's effect.  "And you're out of the duel, Alexis."  Alexis smiled weakly.  "Yes, but it was a sacrifice well worth it.  Go on, Brad."  Her brother nodded and flipped ****Destiny Board.  "No!  Not that!" stammered Adriel.  "What?  It's 2 on 1 now.  We've got this duel, easy." said Aldrai.  "Do you end your turn?" asked Brad.  "Yeah…"  Brad began thumbing through his deck and pulled out ****Spirit Message "I".  "At the end of each of your turns, I get to play a spirit message.  That means that in roughly two turns, you lose the duel."  **

Brad drew another card.  "Now I play a card face down.  I might not be able to damage you yet, but I will be very soon.  Much sooner than you think, Adriel.  As soon as my turn ends, your barrier will be eliminated.  I end my turn."  Adriel discarded **Swords of Revealing Light and drew his card, knowing it would have to count.  _'Come on…' he thought.  He drew one of his _****Red Eyes Black Dragon cards.  "Aldrai!  Activate your hidden card as **Polymerization**!  Aldrai flipped ****?Wildcard?.  "Now I use Aldrai's Wildcard to fuse my **Summoned Skull** and **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** to summon **B. Skull Dragon**! (3200/2500)  Then, I play ****Dragon Treasure to advance its attack and defense points by 300!  Now attack ****Phantom King of Secrets!"  Brad flipped his trap.  "Big mistake, Adriel!  I activate ****Spirit of Dark Sanctuary.  This card lets me possess one of your monsters in attack mode during either of your turns.  Due to the excessive amounts of cheating, however, I have to write my choice down as soon as your battle phase begins."  Aldrai looked bewildered.  "But you can only play that card if **Dark Sanctuary** is on the field.  And Alexis is out of the duel, along with her cards."  Brad shook his head slowly.  "No.  **Dark Sanctuary** is a field card.  As long as one of us is still in the duel, the field card stays.  Anyway, Adriel's life points are more than cut in half. (1250) And as soon as he ends his turn, a third spirit message will be added to the destiny board."  Adriel had no choice, and ended his turn.**

Brad played **Spirit Message "N".  Aldrai drew a card.  "Ha!  You'll run out of magic spaces to use.  To make things even harder for you, I play ****Kazejin!"  (2400/2200)  He discarded **Salamander of Sacrifice** and **Giant Soldier of Stone**.  _'Only Sanga and Kazejin can be possessed, but which one?"_  He took a guess.  "I attack with ****Sanga of the Thunder!  Brad scowled.  "Luck.  But your luck will run out soon enough.  Look!  Even now, your turn is over, unless you want to lose.  Which means that I can play my fourth letter, **Spirit Message "A"**.  Brad drew.  "I summon **Spacial Conversion**! (0/0)  Although this card can't be put into defense mode, it lets me play additional magic or trap cards.  After your next turn, it's all over."  Adriel drew, knowing this could mean the end of the tournament for both him and his partner.  He drew **De-Fusion**.  "Yes!" he shouted.  "I play De-Fusion!  Now my **Summoned Skull** and **Red Eyes Black Dragon** return to the field! (2500/1200)(2400/2000)  Either way you choose, the duel is over.  I attack with Red Eyes!  Brad flipped his paper, indeed stating that he had chosen Summoned Skull.  The duel was over.  As far as statistics went, Adriel and Aldrai were the first to defeat these two dark duelists.**

As another silent ten minutes went past, the other duels ended.  The prizes were given, each of the surviving duelists receiving an extremely rare card plus a pack of tournament cards.  Aldrai received the **Gate Guardian**, completing his combo.  In his pack of cards he received a new card called **Axe of Demise**, along with **Premature Burial** and **Raigeki**.  Adriel's rare card was **Black D. Knight.  His pack contained **Metalmorph, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, **and ** Lord of D.  **He searched his side deck for his ****Flute of Summonong Dragon, which he had removed from his deck after his first **Lord of D.** had been…misplaced.  Again, his cards complemented each other.  In an ideal situation, he could have three evolved Red Eyes on the field.  Continuing to the matching board, he and Aldrai didn't have to look long to find their names-they were the first pair of finalists.  The other pair were simply written as Bind and Strike…**

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            So then, that was a harsh duel, especially for Aldrai.  Anyway, I really need you all to review.  And out of all of you, I've gotten a total of three decks and one deck idea.  Thanks to Mystic Avenger, who gave me both Fire's and Alexis's decks.  Also, thanks to thegymrat for his deck, although this chapter was halfway through before I received his deck.  Finally, thanks to Aldrai for his deck, although I mutilated it, plus the suggestion to use Yami Bakura's deck from the Battle City finals.  And of course, thanks to me for my deck, editing everyone else's, Clover's, Carolyn's, Water's, and Brad's decks.  Do you want to be added to this list?  Submit a deck as soon as you can, and put this story in your favorite stories list.  That way, you'll know when it's updated.  The decks are used on a first come, first served basis, and if I get five on the same day, I'll look them through and see which decks are structured the best.  Keep in mind that decks WILL be edited.  The themes will remain the same, etc.  Basically, I'll be adding original cards or editing any you send in, should they not suit the duel.  Strict, right?  Annoying, right?  Well, I'm the author.  But I do appreciate it, because as with all authors, support fuels the mind.  What I need from you all is a direct damage deck, the Strike element of the next opposition.  I have Bind, because that's cards like Imperial Order, Swords of Revealing Light, Nightmare Steel Cage, Gravity Bind, Jinzo, and other cards I'll make up.  I need you all to search make a deck cards that can deal direct damage and ways to prevent them from getting hammered.  Make sure there are some heavy hitters in there too, because once a duelist is bound, he or she is vulnerable.


	4. Restraining Order

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Just to tell you, I got one review.  Wow.  I've seen one-chapter stories with over thirty reviews, and I have NINE.  Come on, all you have to do is press the 'Go' button at the bottom of the page and type some nice stuff in.  If you're really feeling benevolent, include a deck as well.  Just to tell you, all of my characters make an appearance at the end of the story…as long as you all cooperate.  The prefix co- followed by operate.  Meaning: I need you all to tell me how I can make this story better.  Give me characters!  Give me decks!  Tell me whether romance should be a secondary theme!!!  …Enough ranting.  Anyway, here are the decks of Aldrai and Adriel.  If I like your character enough, he/she could be up here as well.  Think about it as you read my latest installment.

**Adriel's**** Deck  
  
Harpie's Brother  
Pot of Greed  
Acid Trap Hole  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
Vorse Raider  
D. Tribe  
Tyrant Dragon  
Mirror Force  
Michizure  
Change of Heart  
Monster Reborn  
Shadow Spell  
Rope of Life  
Dragon's Rage  
Waboku  
Witch of the Black Forest  
Raigeki  
Dragon Claws  
Summoned Skull  
Magic Drain  
Mystical Elf  
Dragon Treasure  
Buster Blader  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
B. Skull Dragon  
De-Fusion**

**Aldrai's**** Deck**

Magician of Faith  
Time Wizard  
Horn of Light  
Polymerization  
Seven Tools of the Bandit  
Witch of the Black Forest  
Sword Hunter  
Gemini Elf  
Monster Reborn  
Axe of Despair  
Kuriboh  
Man-Eater Bug  
Waboku  
Multiply  
The Fiend Megacyber  
Exchange  
Spellbinding Circle  
?Wildcard?  
Black Luster Soldier  
Horn of Light  
Mystical Elf  
Chorus of Sanctuary  
Giant Soldier of Stone  
Hayabusa Knight  
Sanga of the Thunder  
Kazejin

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 2-Restraining Order**

The final round of the tournament would commence in less than five minutes.  Aldrai and Adriel sat patiently at their table, the only one remaining. The two others, Bind and Strike, were talking with the judges and pulling a few cards out of their decks to show to the judges.  After a little, they sat down.  'Bind', or Flo Mitsukasa, (Short for Florence Mitsukasa)  was a well known soccer player from the other end of Tokyo.  She had dyed her hair blue earlier in the school year.  She wore it short, the blue barely showing against her blonde hair.  She had amber eyes, and wore a vibrant green halter top with a colorful butterfly in the center and tight black shorts.  She wore an old friendship bracelet, consisting of three thin ropes-one green, one white, and one seafoam, wound around her wrist.  Her partner was her boyfriend.  'Strike', whose real name was Aaron Teriyamusa.  Aaron was a surfer who went to the same school.  His attire consisted of an open white, short-sleeve, dress shirt over a deep blue tee shirt bearing the logo of a popular boarding company.  He also wore a pair of black board shorts.  His hair was tousled blonde and his eyes were green.  Both of them were slim and muscular.  Adriel and Aldrai were fairly surprised to see them here of all places-there was a huge soccer tournament and a major surfing competition that day.

            When the duel countdown was announced, the four students took out their decks and exchanged them for shuffling and cutting.  The duel started-Flo would be going first.  She drew her six cards.  "I start off by playing a card face down and summoning **The Forgiving Maiden** in defense mode. (850/2000)" Aldrai drew six cards; **Sword Hunter, ****Spellbinding Circle****, The Fiend Megacyber, Hayabusa Knight, Chorus of Sanctuary, and ****Kazejin.  " I play a card face down too, then I summon **Hayabusa****** Knight in attack mode." (Spellbinding Circle | 1000/700)  Aaron drew six cards, then set two face down.  "Now I end my turn by summoning ****Cannon Soldier in attack mode." (1400/1300)  Adriel was the last to go, and drew his hand, consisting of ****Dragon Claws, Dragon Treasure, Tyrant Dragon, The Flute of Summoning Dragon., Vorse Raider, and**** Gemini Elf.  _'What the hell…' he thought.  " I summon **Vorse**_**** Raider in attack mode and lay a card face down." (1900/900 | Dragon Claws)**

            Flo drew again.  "I summon **Patrician of Darkness** by sacrificing **The Forgiving Maiden**. (2000/1400)  Now I attack Hayabusa Knight!"  Aldrai flipped **Spellbinding Circle.  "Now you can't attack.  Is your turn over?"  Flo nodded.  Aldrai drew ****Man-Eater Bug.  "I summon a monster in defense, switch my other monster into defense mode, and end my turn."  Aaron drew.  "Now I summon a second **Cannon Soldier**!  I end my turn."  Adriel drew **Metalmorph**.  "I summon ****Gemini Elf in attack mode! (1900/900) Then, I attack Aaron…er…Strike…with my elf."**

            "I activate **Patrician of Darkness's** effect!" said Bind.  I can change your attack's target as long as this card is on the field.  And I choose to have you attack me."  Adriel discarded his elf and lost 100 life points.  "I end my turn, then."  Flo drew the first card of the third round.  "I play a monster in defense mode."  Aldrai drew.  "This duel isn't very exciting for the finals…I play **Kazejin by sacrificing my Hayabusa Knight and my facedown card, which happens to be ****Man-Eater Bug.  (2400/2200)  So, I activate its effect and destroy ****Patrician of Darkness."  Flo flipped **Royal Command**.  "This card negates the effects of all flip effect monsters.  Man-Eater bug fits into that category."  Aldrai looked slightly put out.  "Well, I can still attack you, seeing as how I can destroy any of either of your monsters."  Flo smiled.  "That's why I love my deck-people don't pay attention to detail.  I think that I want you to attack Adriel's ****Vorse** Raider**."  Adriel was furiously working the rules of **Patrician of Darkness**, trying to figure out if that move was legal.  It was.  So far, Adriel had already lost 600 life points, and he now had no monsters on the field.  Adriel discarded his last monster.  Aaron drew.  "I play my third ****Cannon Soldier in attack mode and end my turn."  Adriel drew ****Red Eyes Black Dragon.  "Aldrai, I need you to cover me until I get the final piece of my combo."  Aldrai nodded.  "I end my turn."**

            Flo drew.  "I play **Gravity Bind!  Activating on Aldrai's side of the field, he can now only have a total of three monsters on the field at any time.  Your turn."  Aldrai drew **Suijin**.  "I end my turn, seeing as how an attack would just hurt my ally."**

            "Smart move." said Strike as he drew.  "I summon **Mystic Tomato**, then sacrifice it, doing 1500 points of damage to Adriel!  Then I activate its effect to summon another Mystic Tomato and do another 1500 points of damage!  Finally, I summon a third Mystic Tomato.  Now I could eliminate Adriel, who only has 400 life points left, or I could do damage to Aldrai.  I think I'll take the latter option.  It's fun to see weaklings squirm.  I won't attack with my soldiers, seeing as how Aldrai would just defend with his Kazejin card."  The scores now stood at Adriel-400, Aldrai-2500, and both Bind and Strike with 4000.  Adriel drew his **Lord of D.** card.  "No way!" he exclaimed.  "I summon **Lord of D. in defense mode.  (1200/1100) Then I activate The **Flute of Summoning Dragon** to get my **Red Eyes Black Dragon** onto the field! (2400/2000)  I activate ****Dragon Claws on my Red Eyes, giving it 600 more attack power.  Now, I attack Strike's first Cannon Soldiers!  And there's nothing Bind can do about it, since Lord of D. prevents Dragons from being affected by monster effects."  Strike discarded a Cannon Soldier and 1600 life points, leaving him with 2400.  **

Flo drew her card.  "I play the card **Restraining Order!  It prevents any player from attacking more than once per turn, and to eliminate a player, you must pay 1000 of your own life points.  That means you can get either of our life points down to 100, but those last 100 will stay unless you can offer 1000 life points."  Aldrai drew, lowering his life points by 100.  "I play **Giant Trunade**!  Now Adriel is free to eliminate Strike!"  Aldrai ended his turn, passing the game to Strike, who drew a card.  "I play the magic card ****Swirling Vortex!  Now, whenever a card is drawn, played, or discarded, the owner loses 100 life points until my ally's next turn.  In case you were wondering, this is one of several cards designed especially for tag team duels.  Then, I sacrifice my two Cannon Soldiers to summon **Bleak Mist** in attack mode! (2300/1800)  This card allows me to steal the attack of one monster card level four or lower from your side of the field and add its powers to Bleak Mist for one turn.  And I choose Lord of D.  Now my monster has 3500 attack, more than enough to take out a measly Red-Eyes.  Attack!"**

"I defend with Kazejin!"  Aldrai's monster was destroyed along with 1100 of his life points, plus 100 for discarding Kazejin.  The life points were as follows; Adriel with 400, Aldrai with 1100, Bind with 3800, and Strike with 2100.  Adriel drew **Rope of Life**, losing 100 life points.  "I place these two cards face down and then attack Bleak Mist with **Red Eyes Black Dragon**!"  In the course of that turn, Adriel lost 300 life points, and Strike lost 200, plus his **Bleak Mist**.  Flo drew.  "I replay **Restraining Order, then I play ****Summoning of the Spirits!  This card requires me to select either high, low, magic, or trap as a choice.  Then, we each play a card that fits into that category.  And I pick high, meaning we all summon our strongest monsters.  Adriel, that finishes you off, seeing how you only have 100 life points left."**

"Wrong.  **Swirling Vortex**'s effect ended as soon as you drew that card.  And since your bizarre card negates the special effects of any monsters requiring tributes to special summon, I don't have to sacrifice my Red-Eyes!  Now I summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode and chain its summoning with this trap card, **Dragon Claws**!  (2900/2500)  This card was sent back to my hand earlier by **Giant Trunade, but now it's back, boosting my Red Eyes' attack to 3000!"**

"And I summon my monster, **Suijin** in attack mode! (2500/2400)" called Aldrai.

"I summon my beast, the **Victory Dragon in defense mode! (2400/3000)" said Strike.**

"And finally, I summon my monster, **Miyazukinoyaiba** in defense mode. (2200/2350)  Then, I summon **Vorse**** Raider in attack mode, and play ****Polymerization to fuse them together into the **Bladed Dragon**! (3500/3000)  Then I attack ****Tyrant Dragon!"**

"I defend using Suijin's effect!  Your life points have dropped to 1300."  Bind grinned darkly.  "Too bad Bladed Dragon prevents any types of effects from affecting it when it attacks, as long as my opponent specifies my monster.  Well, that's the end of my turn."  Aldrai drew, just having lost 1000 of his life points plus a good monster. But...  "I play **Monster Reborn on ****Suijin. (2500/2200) I end my turn."  Strike drew.  "I play a card face down and end my turn.  Adriel drew.  "I place one card face down, then I sacrifice my **Red Eyes Black Dragon** and my **Lord of D.** to summon ****Buster Blader!  Then, I activate ****Rope of Life to return my **Red Eyes Black Dragon** to the field.  I then play **Dragon Treasure**, one of the first cards I drew, on my Tyrant Dragon.  And my Buster Blader gets 300 more attack points because of your **Victory Dragon**, **Miyazukinoyaiba**, and **Bladed Dragon**.  What do you think?  My Red Eyes, Buster Blader and Tyrant Dragon are all on the field, all with power bonuses.  Now, I attack ****Victory Dragon with Tyrant Dragon, leaving Strike open to attack.  I end my turn." **

Bind drew again.  "Now I attack **Buster Blader!"  **

"I defend with Kazejin's effect-"

"Which you already used in this duel.  That means that one of you is eliminated.  I feel generous, so you two can choose.  "I choose to be eliminated." said Adriel.  Before Aldrai could say anything, Flo chuckled and said "Okay.  So Aldrai, it's your turn now.  Draw whatever you want."  He drew.  "I play **Swords of Revealing Light!"**  Both of his opponents passed their next turns, reasoning with the fact that "As soon as your wimpy swords disappear, we can crush you anyway.  If we can drag it out, that just makes it more fun."  Aldrai drew **Last Turn**.  "I play a card face down and end my turn."  Strike drew, but Aldrai flipped his card.  "You probably know what this card does, but in case you don't, I select a monster on my side of the field, and all others are destroyed, along with magic and traps.  Both of you summon a monster from your decks.  Whichever is strongest wins the player's duel.  And I select Suijin."  Bind and strike cleared their fields and looked through their decks.  Whispering could be heard:

"Aaron, I don't have any more good monsters!"

"Neither do I, my deck just tries to do direct damage.  Victory Dragon was my only strong card."

"Now what?"

"I guess we have to forefeit…"  Adriel, who was an expert eavesdropper, overheard this and smiled internally.  Both their opponents put a hand over their decks, signaling a forefeit.  Without saying a word, they put away their decks, got up, and left.  However, Strike paused before he left.  "This isn't the last you'll ever see of us.  We know what you're about to receive, and know that we'll be seeing you two very soon…"

The duel, having no time limit, ended as soon as Bind and Strike stalked off.  The coordinator walked out and gave a congratulatory speech.  After he had finished speaking, he took Adriel and Aldrai into the back room.  "Congratulations again, both of you.  First of all, you both get to pick out one of these lots."  He held up five small glass cases, each filled with cards.  "Each of these lots contains five cards.  They were delivered to us before the tournament started from KaibaCorp, who bought Industrial Illusions.  You probably knew that, it was in the news.  Something about Maxamillion Pegasus ripping out his eye and some other stuff…apparently, that happened over seventy years ago!  Ah well…he's deceased, and so is the original Kaiba and even his little brother…but I digress.  Please, choose!"  The pair looked over the lots, each one having a label listing the contents.  

1. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gold Eyes Chaos Dragon

2. Curse of the Masked Beast, The Masked Beast, Mask of Brutality, Mask of Weakness, Mask of the Accursed

3. Perfectly Evolved Great Moth, Great Moth, Cocoon of Evolution, Petit Moth, Insect Queen

4. Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin, Kazejin, Gate Guardian, Soldier of the Trinity

5. Relinquished, Thousand Eyes Restrict, Toon World, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Red Eyes Toon Dragon.

Before looking thoroughly, Adriel chose pack one.  Aldrai chose pack four, seeing as he knew the strategies well enough to radically reinforce his deck.  The coordinator smiled.  "Good choices.  The second thing I have to give to you are these."  He handed them two cards.  Each of the cards was black and had the image of an eclipsed sun.  "This card is your invitational card to the Tournament of the Eclipse, held by KaibaCorp."  He then handed them each a fairly large, badge-like item.  "You both now have one phase.  If you look, they're not the same.  For this tournament, you need all eight phases of the moon to enter the finals.  In order to keep track of them, you clip them onto this," he said, giving them each a belt.  "You see how there are eight spaces.  You need to put them in order-I assume you know the phases of the moon by now.  Anyways, you two need to get going.  Information will be mailed to you shortly."

The two boys walked out of the room, much happier then they had been when they entered.

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Sorry for the lack of update...school started, I'm failing a class, I've had writer's block, needed to rewrite the chapter three times, discouraged at the lack of reviews, among other factors.  Anyway, things are going to get more exciting as we continue in the story.  Millennium Items will be incorporated later, but don't think it's the same as in the show…oh no…


	5. A Reprieve

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

AAAHH!!!  REVIEW CRISIS!!!  I think you all broke your keyboards…because that's the only reason I can think of that you haven't reviewed.  Please review, or I might not continue on.  Get your friends to review.  And if you give me your emails, I'll email you a thank you note.  And I need lots of people to send me their decks, so it's interactive time!   BTW, you all remember me blabbing about Mystic, my most loyal reader, he's gonna be one of the main characters now.  Kind of like Mai.  One thing though…I need four really strong decks based off of the Pharaonic Guardian/Pharaoh's Servant series…es…because since the Millennium Items have returned, I need guardians.  Four siblings would do it…or something…don't worry about the Egyptian decks yet.  Just…when you review, give me ideas.  Maybe I'll use themed decks, like masks, insects, whatever.  Egypt seems to be a better theme though.  BTW, the deck lists are on hiatus until I get at least 20 reviews.  I'm at ten right now.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 5-A Reprieve…**

Three days after the boys won the tournament, they received mail giving details on the new tournament.  The message looked like this:

To all who have qualified for the elusive Tournament of the Eclipse,

            Congratulations on your achievement.  Your fellow participants were selected from all over the world-there are 64 of you.  The way this tournament works is this; each of you has one phase.  To advance to the second stage, (stages will be described later on) you need to win a second, different phase.  Seeing as how there are 64 of you, you will undoubtedly run into opponents with the same phase as you.  If, at any time, you lose your phases, you are kicked out of the tournament.

            The island on which you will be playing is an artificial island built by KaibaCorp, and is in the shape of a perfect circle.  The first stage, the stage on which you begin, is an open stage.  To advance to stage two, which is on higher ground than stage one, you must place your phase tokens in the scanner next to any of the doors on the second stage wall.  If you advance, the system will automatically update your rank and deposit your phases on the other side of the wall.  You will then take the tokens and ascend to level two.  Stage three, higher up than stage two, requires four tokens, and is entered in the same way.  Stage four is higher still, and requires all eight phases.  Once you commit to this competition, you cannot leave, no matter what.

            From entering the tournament, you have a limited amount of time to win.  Giant TV screens are visible from all stages of the island, and will be displaying an image of a slowly eclipsing sun.  When the sun is completely eclipsed, the top level, which is actually a spacecraft, will be lifted into the sky, and the island, which is actually a shell, will be destroyed.  No rescue patrols will be looking for survivors.  They exist to escort losers back to their homes, so there are a set number of them.

            When you arrive at your departure site, which is attached to this letter, you will receive the custom DuelDisks you have created for this tournament.  If you have not done so, go to the KaibaCorp website and type in the card ID number of your invitational card.  You will see a page asking you to do a list of things.

            When you receive your DuelDisk, you must activate it and follow the simple procedures the system requires.  On a final note, you have each been sent one final card that will be used especially for this tournament.

            Congratulations,

                        Seto Kaiba II

            Neither Adriel nor Aldrai had created their custom DuelDisk, so they both proceeded to do so as soon as they got their letter, before removing the rest of the package.  After all, it's not every day that you get to make a custom DuelDisk free of charge.

            Adriel was the first of the two to create his machine.  The devices looked startlingly similar to the ones used in BattleCity 1, although there were some slight modifications.  The main body was almost exactly alike, two parts that were attached to a disk, which is where you attached the item to your arm.  The two wings still folded out, and were still startlingly angular.  However, a small flatscreen monitor was attached to the underside of the longer wing.  Upon command, it would swing out via a thin, but durable metal arm and begin receiving signals.  The island had few signals; one channel displaying the eclipse picture; one with a private radio broadcast of current events in the tournament; one displaying a calendar, the date, and time; one displaying a list of all the duelists nearby and their phases and rankings; and a series of channels displaying duels all around the island.

            The standard coloring was blue for the card pads and white for everything else on the wings, which was the outer edges and the main body.  The border of the screen and its arm were also white.  The ring around the disk was red, and the 'K' was black.  The rest was white.  There were six buttons on the disk ring, three on one end, and three on the other.  On the diagram of the disk, the first end was labeled 'DuelDisk'.  The second was labeled 'Monitor'.  Under 'DuelDisk', the three buttons were 'power', 'duel', and 'surrender'.  Under 'Monitor', the buttons were 'power', 'next channel', and 'previous channel'.  The buttons were blue by default.  The default for the life point screen was gray background and white counter.  The arm clasp was silver.  

Clicking around, Adriel found a setting he liked-The outer edges of the wings were black, the body was gold, and the card pads were black.  The monitor and arm were black as well.  On the main disk, the ring was black, the 'K' was black, the buttons were gold, and the body of the disk was gold.  He made the arm clasp gold, the background for the lifepoint counter black, and the numbers gold.  Fairly simple, but flashy.  Adriel confirmed his choice.

            Aldrai, on the other hand, was much more selective, previewing every little modification.  In the end, he had changed the card pads to blue, the outer edges of the wings to blue, the body to silver, the screen border and arm to blue, the disk ring to blue, the rest of it to silver, and the 'K' was the only thing to be black.  The buttons were silver, the lifepoint tracker's background to black, and the numbers remained white.  The arm clasp was good as it was-silver.

The second letter listed the site where the boys would need to go, and that they would not need to pack anything.  The cards were packed in a vacuumed package.  Adriel received a White D. Knight card, the partner of his Black D. Knight card.  Aldrai received a Triple Attack card.

            A week later, Adriel and Aldrai met up at the said location, along with six other duelists.  It was seven o'clock at night.  "Hey Adriel, long time no see!" said Aldrai happily.  "Yeah, it's been a week…that's like a record for us, seeing as we're not mad at each other or anything…anyway, what's your disk like?"  The two went into a discussion about how they designed their disks.  A little later, suits from KaibaCorp came by and distributed the disks.  Adriel and Aldrai activated them, commenting on how light they were.  They slid their decks inside and turned the disk on.  

They proceeded to enter the needed information, consisting of name, deck type, and rarest card.  This took a while, since the duelists had to select individual letters using the channel controls.  After the process was finished, the system activated the disk, and rainbow light flooded through the lines on the disk, altering its settings to how they should be.

After this tedious process, the first duelists to finish pretended to be dueling, experimenting with how they would hold their hands, and how to play a card as flashily as possible.  At about ten, the suits from KC told the duelists to say their last goodbyes, as they would be leaving momentarily.  After the last moments between children and their parents, the teens boarded the small jet and it took off.

On the flight over, Adriel and Aldrai picked out two seats and watched a movie on the history of duel monsters.  The other participants were sleeping, reading, updating their decks, or dueling.  Neither of the boys felt much like talking-Adriel because it wasn't his nature to do so and Aldrai because the airplane food had made him sick.  After three trips to the bathroom, Aldrai finally went to sleep.  Adriel was thinking about the tournament and how the competition would be.  One of his natural talents was eavesdropping, and the duelists next to him were showing off their decks.  He smiled inwardly and began listening;

"I bet no one can beat me with my three-turn summon combo!"

"Yeah right…in three turns, you could be wiped out."

"See, that's what my other monsters are for-they defend until I can summon my monster"…Adriel stopped listening.  The duelists sounded like idiots, and he wondered how they got in the tournament.  Once during the flight, a duelist asked Adriel if he wanted to trade.  Adriel sent him away with an icy glare.  Eventually, he drifted off as well.  When the two of them woke up, breakfast was being served.  Dinner had been small-a tuna noodle casserole the size of a duel monsters card, or a chicken breast in gravy that tasted oddly like dried out ink.

Breakfast was more substantial-your choice of apple/orange juice, a banana or an apple, one of three flavors of muffins, eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast.  After taking his banana, blueberry muffin, and breakfast platter, Adriel began a conversation with Aldrai.  "So how're you feeling?" he inquired through large bites.  "Still a little sick…I had some weird dreams." replied Aldrai.

"Like what…I had a dream about plushie duel monsters flying around and bumping into each other…"

"I had a dream that my cards jumped out of my pocket and blew up the planet…"

After breakfast had ended, the jet was arriving.  They landed in a clearing in an otherwise dense forest.  The passengers disembarked, and their DuelDisks began beeping.  Each duelist turned the TV on, and the face of the new head of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba II, flashed onto the screen.  "Welcome duelists.  You have landed in the first sector of the island with several other duelists.  Some last minute details are in order…every time you win a duel, you will earn 500 duelist points.  These points are spent at shops that are installed along the walls of the island, and are vital to survival.  There are no hotels.  So keep in mind that you need to buy supplies as soon as possible.  You have each been given 1000 points to start off.  It is not part of the rules, but you can bet on your duels.  Duelists can pool their points together if they wish, but this must be done at a store.

"The dueling doesn't officially start until noon, so feel free to roam around and meet new people.  Remember to tune in at noon for the official commencement of the tournament."  Kaiba's face flashed off of the screen to the time and date.  It was only ten in the morning.  Adriel and Aldrai wandered until they found a shop.  Pooling their points immediately, the two bought a tent and sleeping bags.  They would worry about food later-the tent had cost them 400 points, and the sleeping bags had been 300 each.  In total, they had already spent half of their money.

That process had only taken an hour, so the two hung out at the store.  A boy approached them... 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Well, that was no cliffhanger.  But anyways, review.  Whilst writing this, I thought of another reason for the lack of reviews-my deck review chapters still count as chapters.  Therefore, if you send me a deck or review that chapter, (Most likely thinking that it was a new chapter, but reviewing for the actual text on the deck page) you can't review again.  Therefore, I have lowered my quota to fifteen.  Read this story by me too…   I'm posting it here because it doesn't show up in searches.  It's a chibi story, just to warn you.  Please review, I need reviews for both stories…It's not that hard.  Click the button, sign in, enter text.  I like the kind that compliments me and helps me out.


	6. Mystic Forces

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Grr…why can't you all review…unless you all DO review, and it's just that no one reads the story…*sniff*…oh well.  Maybe some people will stick me in their story, one already has.  That should get more reviews…But like Aldea says, I should write the story for the sake of writing, and not let the review crisis get me down…oh well.  But as you all are about to see, I reward my most loyal reviewers handsomely…yes, most handsomely…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 6-Mystic Forces**

"Hi, I'm Matt Galloway, but most people just call me Mystic."

Matthew (Mystic) Galloway 

Age: 15

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 119 lb

Hair: Straight, jet black, crew cut buzz top style

Eyes: Steely grey, can be very cold when used for a deathglare

Appearance: Fairly laid-back and casual sort of dress. T-Shirts, cargoes, the like. No sweaters, jackets, etc.  (Nothing close to freezing is ever considered cold.)   Particularly fond of a white cargo, blue shirt, orange hawaiian shirt over the top, unbuttoned. If not that set up then mostly black clothing.

Personality: Very serious, not easily humoured. Very weird sense of humour. Strange obsession with anything occult, wichcraft, tarot reading, magic, myth. Pretty intelligent, loves horror/fantasy/sci-fi movies. Doesn't make friends easily, or give his trust too readily, but is by no means cold-hearted.

Deck Type: Unknown…

Adriel eyed him.  "Hm."  Seeing this cold welcome, Mystic fixed his deathglare upon the younger boy.  Adriel was taken offguard.  "Always wanted to learn how to do that…"

"Um, so what do you think of this new tournament?"  Aldrai snorted.  "Adriel, he almost has a harder time starting a decent conversation than you!"  He burst into idiot bursts of laughter.  Adriel and Mystic looked at each other, and then to Aldrai, who was clutching his middle.  "Is he always this…strange?" asked the new boy.  "Good, I'm not the only one who thinks he's an idiot." replied Adriel.

Aldrai eventually calmed down.  "So…we have an hour to kill…we can't duel yet.  What do you two want to do?"  Adriel shrugged his shoulders.  Mystic took out some odd-looking cards.  "What are those?" asked Aldrai.  "These are tarot cards.  I'm bored, so let me predict your future."

"No…" said Adriel, who had always been a bit leery.  "But now that we're on the subject of stuff like this, how do you feel about magic?  Like wicca…"

"I don't believe in wicca, but I think it's an interesting theory."  Aldrai, not caring about the conversation, walked off to meet more people.  After an hour, Kaiba II made his announcement, officially beginning the tournament.  Aldrai had returned a half hour before, and the three began walking around the first sector.  Anywhere where a shop was within eyesight was an anti-dueling area.

Ten minutes later, Aldrai happened to glance at his DD, and noticed that two duelists had already been eliminated.  "Um, guys…we're a little behind." He said.  Searching more fervently for decent competition, the three crossed paths with a tall, blonde duelist from the US.  She must have been in her late teens, if not in her twenties.  "Hey you, boy!" she said, pointing to Aldrai.  "Yeah, you!  I wanna duel you now!"  Aldrai backed up slowly.  "Get back here, twerp!  I just so happen to be Andrea Natalie, and if I want a duel, I get it!"  She ran past Adriel and Mystic, and grabbed Aldrai by the collar.  "Come on punk, I'm gonna eliminate you!"  She threw him to the ground, and seconds later, she joined him in the dirt.

Eyes glaring knives, she stood up to see Adriel, fist still extended.  He withdrew his arm.  "Okay punk, you want a fight?  I'll give you a fight!"  She took a knife out of her backpack and lunged for Adriel.  "Adriel, watch out!" shouted Mystic.  Aldrai laughed a little.  "Don't worry…she doesn't know what she's up against."  Adriel side-stepped her and elbowed her in the back.  She fell again and ripped her skirt.  "This skirt cost me $150!  It's custom made!  You're gonna pay for that!"  She got into a crouching position and threw the knife, hitting Adriel in the chest.  His eyes opened, and he slowly staggered back until he leaned up against a tree.  He slid down and closed his eyes in pain.

Something inside Mystic clicked.  "Aldrai, look in my pack for a bottle with a blue liquid in it.  Take the knife out of Adriel's chest and pour the stuff on.  It'll help, I promise."  Aldrai did as he was told.  Meanwhile, the girl smiled triumphantly.  "See, I told you not to mess with me."  Mystic lunged at her, but ducked her jab.  He swung his arm around her neck and kneed her in the back repeatedly.  Tightening his hold around her neck, her cries of pain were stifled.  Finally, he threw her to the ground and punched her in the face.  Her nose immediately started to bleed, and she passed out.  He kicked her one more time as he went to Adriel's side.  The knife was discarded, and Adriel's black shirt had a slightly blue tinge.  Adriel seemed to be asleep.  "What was in there?" asked Aldrai, feeling woozy himself.

"It was a healing potion of sorts.  It cleaned the wound and sped up blood clotting.  As a side effect, the herbs I used induce sleep.  You were affected, too.  He'll be fine.

An hour later, Adriel woke up, his chest numb.  "Hey, where's that girl?" he inquired.  Mystic pointed to a tree, where she was hanging by her collar.  During that hour, she had woken up and tried to take the group out for good.  "Oh…hey, why am I not dead?  And why am I not in pain?"

"Healing potion." responded Aldrai, who had gone to the store to buy food and some medicine.  "Hey Mystic," Adriel began, sitting up.  "Thanks for that.  Um…I don't have any cash on me, but I can give you a chunk of my points, you know, as thanks and all…"

"Nah, that's ok." responded Mystic. "I'll have plenty of money.  I'm not gonna buy a sleeping bag or a tent."

"But what about at night, when it gets colder?" asked Aldrai, also interested.  "The coldest I've ever been is slightly uncomfortable at temperatures below freezing."  Adriel and Aldrai stared.  "Eheh…"

Later that afternoon, Adriel got into a duel.  As spectators, Aldrai and Mystic cheered him on.  "Yeah Adriel!  You got this guy sunk!"  Adriel had just played **Bottomless Trap Hole** on his opponent, who had just sacrificed his monsters to summon **Buster Blader.  The score was Adriel-2550, Griff-1700.  Adriel had both his **Tyrant Dragons** on the field, along with **Mirror Force, Michizure, **and **De-Fusion** face down.  Griff, a duelist from America as well, had no monsters on the field, and ****Light of Intervention on the field.  Adriel drew **Monster Reborn**, which was added to his hand of **Red Eyes Black Dragon, Summoned Skull, **and **Magician of Faith**.  "I play a monster face down (Magician of Faith) and then activate **Monster Reborn** to summon back the **Buster Blader** you just tried to play.  Now, I attack you with all of my creatures and eliminate you from the tournament!"  As the combined attacks of two Tyrant Dragons and a Buster Blader struck Griff, the holograms disappeared.  Flashing briefly to his duelist point count, Adriel, Aldrai, and Mystic's total went up to 2350.**

Griff crossed over to Adriel, shook his hand, and gave him his phase, which was that of the full moon.  Adriel clipped it into place, next to his waxing gibbous phase.  "Good duel." said Adriel.  Griff nodded in concurrence, and walked off to the helipad, waiting for his ride back.

The disks chimed 3:00, and the three duelists decided that it was a good idea to find a place to camp before the good spots were taken.  Looking around, they eventually spotted a clearing in the woods, and began to set up camp.  After they were finished, which was at 3:30, they decided to watch other duels.  None of them were too eventful, seeing as how the first round was essentially clearing out the people who got in by luck.  The most exciting thing that happened was a rather long chain of Raigeki, Anti-Raigeki, Mystical Refpanel, and Seven Tools of the Bandit.  Sighing, Adriel turned off his disk and began wandering around, looking for opponents.  Not finding any, he returned at 5:00.  Aldrai was taking care of business, and Mystic was busy arranging twigs and leaves on the ground.

"It's an obscure branch of magic, but it's fun to do." said Mystic, aware of Adriel's presence.  Sighing, they began assigning certain length sticks and twigs to certain duel monsters, and assigned various color and shape leaves to different magic and trap cards.  Trying to teach Aldrai to read the signs, Mystic gave up and scattered the debris.  A portion of the mess landed in front of Adriel, who began to interpret the signs.  "Let's see…A Blue Eyes will get a new owner after being defeated by a Kuriboh…something about Dragon's Rage…this makes no sense."  Mystic and Aldrai came over, and they all had some more fun reading the foliage.  An hour and a half and three boring reruns of some very mediocre duels, they were beginning to get hungry.  Rolling some stones into a circle.  Adriel lit a cooking fire, and Aldrai got out some supplies he had bought.  

Taking some food, Adriel began to cook.  Out of soy sauce, rice, frozen chicken, and frozen vegetables, Adriel managed to make a very satisfying dinner.  "Hey, this is really good, Adriel!  I vote you make food for us every day, every meal."  Aldrai, whose face was stuffed, nodded in agreement.  Adriel was all too happy to oblige.  After dinner, it was already 8:00.  Making the meal had taken an hour, and eating it had taken a half an hour.  The sun finally went down, and Mystic suggested ghost stories.  Accepting the idea, Adriel told his tale.  It sucked.  Next, Aldrai started his story.  On it went for fifteen minutes, until... "And so they slept, unknowing of their fate.  The madman was in the foyer, waiting to strike.  The clock chimed midnight, and he crept upstairs.  He slowly entered the bedroom, eying his prey.  She stirred in her sleep, waking after hearing a floorboard creak.  Then, he took out his weapon of choice and…TURNED ON THE TV TO THE EDUCATION CHANNEL!!!"  Mystic and Adriel both screamed.  Aldrai started laughing hysterically again.

"Mystic, you wanna go?" asked Aldrai.  "No, I don't tell stories.  I just listen to them."  He smiled.  The duelists yawned and decided that, although it was only 9:00, they were going to go to bed.  All three of them went into the tent, Adriel and Aldrai into their sleeping bags.  Soon after, they all fell asleep.

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Meh…you got lucky and I wanted to write this chapter.  Anyway, I kinda cheated you out of a duel, so I'm gonna extend the story.  And that's right, Mystic got character privileges!!!  I'm still waiting for his deck, which hinders the next chapter…but I think I'm going to take an intermission to explain things a bit better.  Read and Review and Tell Your Friends!!! R&R&TYF…that's a mouthful.  Anyway, I need tons of decks, so if you have the slightest vocation to deckmaking, send me your deck!!!  Or, you can just send me the deck you have.  I don't have special requests so far, but I will later!  I'll keep you posted.  A word of advice…if you have spare time, build an egyptian-type deck.  I need three, meaning each will have a God card.  Don't send them yet…but keep them in your saved files…great rewards will come to you.


	7. Luck of the Dice

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

I was going to start the story with a long string of curses, but I don't have time.  I'll keep it short-I turned off the anti-anonymous review thing, so now you can all review.  And I hope you do, because I need encouragement, because I'm failing my accelerated comp sci class at school, and I might just decide that endlessly and overly studying, although much less interesting than writing, should take top priority.  *gasp*  So, do your best to convince me.  By the way, Mystic's deck is highly original, so don't expect to understand the cards until he plays them.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 7-Luck of the Dice**

Waking up the next morning, Adriel found that Mystic had already gotten up and 

Left for other matters.  Aldrai was still sleeping soundly on his side of the tent.  Going through his morning ritual, he eventually found himself in front of the burned out campfire.  A note was wedged under a stone.

            "Adriel and Aldrai-

When I woke up this morning, some guy was waiting outside of our camp for a duel.  He's leading me to some unused duel arena.  If you hurry up, you might catch the end of my first duel in the tournament.  He says we're going into the arena.  You can check a map of the island on your DD.

Later-

            Mystic"

            Rousing Aldrai, Adriel got his stuff together and started to pack up.  Aldrai soon followed after muttering about how nine was an unsightly hour to wake up.  After all the camp gear had been packed, the two set off for the arena, a futuristic model of the coliseum.

            At the arena, Mystic had shuffled his deck, waiting for his opponent to do the same.  His opponent, an unknown who apparently majored in warriors, was wearing old-style Greek armor with a gold and white duel disk, which was far brighter than Mystic's, whose disk was mainly black, with the details silver.  "It's time to duel!" said Mystic's opponent.  Looking up his opponent, Mystic read that his opponent was named Elias Morre.  "Let's go, Elias." said Mystic.

            Elias smiled and finished shuffling his deck.  "Please, call me Eli." he said as he slid his deck into his duel disk.  Mystic did the same, and the duel commenced.  Eli, making the first move, drew his cards first.  "I summon the **Celtic Guardian in attack mode and lay three traps face down." (1400/1200)  The warrior appeared, dressed in his usual suit.  Drawing his hand, Mystic looked at his cards.  They were ****Eternal Child of Light, Dark Magician, Magic Cylinders, Whimsical Goddess, Mirror Force, and **Spades**.  "I summon ****Goddess of Whim in attack mode and place two cards face down." (950/700)  A tall, thin woman dressed in a simple green dress with hair made up of green leaves materialized on the field.  Eli drew another card.  "I summon ****Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode to go along with my Celtic Guardian!" (1700/1000)  "Then, I attack your goddess with Celtic Guardian!"  Suddenly, a large image of a coin appeared in front of Mystic.  Eli looked surprised.  "Surprised, huh?  My goddess' effect allows me to flip a coin if I wish.  If I call it right, then her attack is doubled.  I say Tails!  Now go, coin toss!"**

            The coin flipped into the air, and, indeed, landed on tails.  As the Goddess of Whim attack had become 1900, it blocked the Celtic Guardian's attack, wrenched its sword from his fists, and stabbed him through.  She threw the sword at Eli, dealing him 500 points of direct damage.  Scowling, Eli ended his turn.  Mystic drew **Dungeon****Dice****Land****.  "Perfect…Now, I activate the Field Magic card, Dungeon Dice Land!  Then, I activate Goddess of Whim's effect, this time calling heads!"  The coin materialized again and landed on heads.  Mystic's Goddess' attack power could be seen rising.  "Now I attack Neo, activating Dungeon Dice Land!  A dice was expelled from Mystic's DD into his hand.  A similar die was deposited into Eli's hand.  Mystic went first.  Rolling it onto the field, a hologram materialized after the dice had stopped rolling, displaying a 4.  The four black dots lifted themselves from the die, and imbued themselves within the goddess, whose power rose even more from 1900 to 2600.  Eli rolled his die, which landed on a two.  Neo's attack rose a mere 200 points.**

            "Go, Whimsical Goddess!"  The goddess clenched her fist, and green energy began to accumulate around it.  After a second or so, she twisted her arm around her shoulder, then flung it at Neo.  The swordsman was hit dead on with a green ray of destruction, which shot through him and into Eli, causing him 700 points of damage.  Mystic smiled as he ended his turn, the Whimsical Goddess calming down and relaxing again.  So far, he had all of his life points, while Eli had already lost 1200 of his own.  Smirking, he waved his hand at Eli, who drew a card.  "I summon **Gladiator Warrior!" (1500/1200)  A lithe figure materialized on the field wearing an old tunic and carrying a dented sword.  **

"This card's effect lets me pay 1000 life points to tribute it to summon **Gladiator Breaker**!" (2450/1650)  Eli slapped down the new card.  As the Gladiator Warrior left the field, a taller, stronger figure appeared.  He had curly brown hair and deep green eyes.  He was clad in a tunic and wielded a shortsword.  "Then, I play **Gladiator's Helmet** to increase my warrior's attack by 300!"  A platinum-colored helmet materialized upon the head of the Gladiator Breaker, blocking out most of his face.  "Now, I attack your Goddess of Whim!"  Two dice were spat out of the opponent's duel disks.  Mystic rolled a three, and Eli rolled a two.  "That's still enough to destroy your goddess!" he exclaimed.  As the gladiator charged Mystic, a coin appeared on the field.  "I call tails," he said hesitantly.  The coin landed on heads, reducing the **Goddess of Whim's attack to 625.  Laughing, Eli ordered his monster to attack.  Mystic flipped Mirror Force.  "Now your monster is destroyed!" he called.  "Wrong.  **Gladiator Breaker** has several effects, depending on what magic cards I equip him with.  Since Gladiator's Helmet is in play, I can negate a magic or trap card affecting my side of the field, but I have to discard a card from my deck."**

"Then I activate **Magic Cylinders!"  Eli started to laugh hysterically.  "Were you listening to what I just said?"**

"Then…you can use his attack twice in the same turn?"  Eli nodded as his Gladiator Breaker smashed through the barrier and destroyed Mystic's goddess, making him lose 2300 life points.  Mystic shuddered as his monster was brutally slashed apart.  He was internally debating whether or not to surrender.  His hand hovered precariously over his deck.  And then, Adriel and Aldrai burst in.  It took them a second to take in the scene, but Aldrai eventually asked what was going on.  

"Hey Mystic, what's up?"  Mystic paused.  "I'm losing, and I don't think I can win.  I have no cards in my hand that can help.  No matter what I do, he's going to win.  Just look at the field!"  Aldrai noticed, again, that Mystic's side was devoid of anything except for Dungeon Dice Land, which wasn't going to help him much, while Eli had two face down cards and a powerful monster on the field.  Adriel started yelling at Mystic.  "Hey, last night you told me you were a good duelist.  And I don't care if you're losing, but one thing I know is that a duelist never gives up.  And for you to give up when you have almost half your life points left is pathetic.  If you can't at least try to come back from this, you don't deserve to win this tournament."  A tense moment passed.  Mystic's hand went to his deck, and Adriel looked down.

"To keep Dungeon Dice Land on the field, I must now roll a die.  If I roll a one, it is destroyed.  But the odds of that are pretty low."  He rolled, and the die landed on a six.  "You're lucky that wasn't my battle phase…now I summon **Eternal Child of Light in attack mode!" (1000/500)  Adriel looked up to see a pellucid infant appear on the field, sleeping.  "Then, I set a card face down and end my turn."  Eli drew.  "Is that all you have?  I just drew ****Gladiator's Sword, meaning that my monster gains 700 attack points, and one of its other effects has become useable.  But you'll see soon enough."  The gladiator's sword was replaced by a shining blade, somewhat thicker and longer.  His attack rose to 3450.  "Now attack!"  Eli's Gladiator began his assault.  Mystic pressed a button and flipped his **Time Magic** magic card.  "This card allows me to sacrifice my monster to summon its adult form, ****Eternal Light Being!"  An enlarged version of the Time Wizard's staff appeared on the field, and the spinner rotated until it stopped at a time machine.  The field turned into a semi-transparent black cylinder of sorts, Mystic being at one end and Eli at the other.  As the time pattern accelerated in Eli's direction, the child woke and struggled to stand.  As time began to accelerate, it stood and started to grow larger, until it was taller than either Mystic or Eli.**

Its short hair grew to long, silver waves, and it sprouted two silver wings.  A silver robe appeared on its body, and its now open eyes changed to silver as well.  Throughout this transformation, its attack and defense rose from 1000 and 500 to 4000 and 3000.  Slowly, the vortex stopped, and Mystic smiled triumphantly, although his smile was somewhat dampened.  "Why didn't your monster lose attack points?"

"That's my gladiator's effect through the sword-it can't lose attack points."

"Speaking of attack…" The four just noticed that the gladiator had resumed its rush towards the Eternal Light Being.  "No!  Stop!" shouted Eli.  But too late, the dice had appeared.  Rolling his die, Mystic received a five, while Eli received a four.  "No!" shouted Eli, whose monster's attack was still only 4150, while Mystic's was 5000.  The light being shielded itself with its wings, then threw the gladiator forward and shot a flurry of razor sharp feathers from its wings, destroying the gladiator.  Some of the feathers passed the gladiator and hit Eli, who lost another 850 life points, making his score 950, while Mystic still had 1700.  Eli was forced to end his turn, and Mystic drew **Raigeki.  'Won't help me now…' he thought.  "Again, I must roll a die."  This time, the object landed on a three.  "Good…now I attack you directly!"  Quickly, Eli flipped ****Enchanted Javelin.  As the light monster's attack shredded him, his life points staggered up and down erratically, eventually settling where they were before the attack.**

"I draw." Said Eli, who then smiled.  "I activate the ritual magic card **Legions of the Empire**!  By removing four warriors from my graveyard, I can summon **Ancient Empire** from my deck!  Although this card only has 3000 attack points, it can attack three times in the same turn, and can't be destroyed until its attack power hits zero, although it loses 100 attack points every time it should be destroyed by battle, and 1000 for every time it should be destroyed by a monster effect, magic or trap card..  That's because you can't truly destroy an army…the fighting spirit can never die."  As Eli summoned the card, thousands upon thousands of soldiers rushed onto the field, not fitting in the hologram.  "Now attack the **Eternal Light Being**!"  The dice were rolled, and Mystic rolled a four.  Eli rolled a five.  The Eternal Light Being's 4700 attack overwhelmed Eli's empire's 4000, and several soldiers were destroyed, more filling their positions.  As his life points fell to 250, Eli called out "Attack again!"  He had an odd glint in his eyes.  Unbeknownst to Mystic, Eli had been chipping away at his die, and he had finally finished.  So while Mystic rolled a one, Eli 'managed' a six.

"Hahaha!"  he shouted.  "Although I actually don't know what your card will do, I know that the effects get better the higher the number you got!"  Six black circles rose from the die into the air, and began to shower Eli's army with black mist.  The mist cleared, and each of his warrior's armor was now pitch black.  His army's attack rose to an astonishing 5800, too much even for Mystic's 5000.  In unison, each soldier threw his sword into the Eternal Light Being, who was banished from the field.  Mystic lost 800 life points, landing him at 900.  "Now attack him directly!"  As Eli thrust his arm out, and Mystic prepared for defeat, Adriel and Aldrai noticed something-Eli's army was asleep.  "What?" he questioned himself.  Mystic began laughing.  "Look at your card more closely.  There's probably a reason this happened."  And, indeed, there was.  For if Ancient Empire destroys a monster, it cannot attack again in the same turn.

Mystic drew a card, and rolled to save **Dungeon Dice Land**.  He rolled a two.  "Now I activate Raigeki!"  Eli's warriors woke up just in time to see the apocalyptic lightning bolt crash down upon themselves.  Smiling, Mystic looked through the smoke to see Eli's army still alive, though decimated, and stuck with a low attack power of 1900.  "I set a card face down in defense mode and end my turn."  Eli drew.  "Now I play **Banner of the Gods, raising my army's attack power by 700!  Then, I attack your face down monster!"  In addition to his monster's boosted attack power of 2600, Eli rolled a four, giving his monster a total of 3400.  Mystic rolled a 5, making his face down Kryuel's 1700 defense power 2700, still not enough to withstand Eli's attack.  As his army went to sleep, Eli watched as a coin appeared on the field.  "Heads…" called Mystic.  'Come on…it's gotta be heads…' thought the teen.**

That coin toss seemed unusually slow, more than a tense moment passing.  As the coin finally settled, its two sides became visible in its flipping-a blank side and a millennium symbol on the other.  It stopped on the eye, declaring Mystic's claim correct.  From the coin shot a blast of dark energy, striking Eli's army.  Its attack was reduced to 1600, its bonus from the battle phase gone.

Mystic smiled.  "Your monster doesn't look so strong now.  And with only 1600 attack points, it won't take much to win now!"  He drew a card and rolled a die, landing on a five.  "Now I summon **Baby Dragon** in attack mode!" (1200/700)  Eli snorted.  "That's still not enough…and I'm sure that I'll roll another high number."  The battle phase began, and the two dice were rolled.  Mystic's landed on a fair six, while Eli, who was overconfident, threw his die too hard, causing it to bounce off a rock and land on a one.

"No!" he cried.  The souped up Baby Dragon let loose an extremely large fireball that blasted through Eli's army.  When the dust settled, the last soldier could be seen weakly standing, holding the banner in its weak arms.  Silently, it fell to the ground, and the wreckage of the dead soldiers disappeared from the field.  Eli dropped to his knees.  "But no one's ever beaten my army.  It's impossible!"  Their DuelDisks resetting, Mystic walked over to his opponent and stuck his hand out.  Not looking up, Eli detached the phase from his belt and gave it to Mystic, who now had a full moon and a first quarter.

Eli got up silently and Mystic held out his hand.  "I've already given you your reward.  What do you want?"

"I wanted to say 'good duel', but I changed my mind." he said, turning around.  Eli threw something at Mystic, then hurled a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared.  Picking the object up, Mystic saw that it was a note.  It read:

"To whomever defeated me-

            Your troubles are just beginning.  I am the first of many who will now be trying to eliminate you.  I have been ordered to tell you that the rules change throughout the various stages, so that you may be ready to take on my successor in the next stage.  Stage two demands that you and your opponent both wager at least one card, much like Battle City.  Good Luck…"

Mystic showed the note to Adriel and Aldrai.  All three of them were happy to know this, although it didn't feel quite right.  Then, Aldrai realized something crucial; "Um…guys?  I'm still only a first-phase duelist…"

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            There you go-Mystic's first duel, and to Mystic; I hope it was up to snuff.  Anyways, I haven't gotten any decks, and I (no offense to him) would like Mystic to take a load off for a while, at least until the end of next chapter.  I need more enemies, and remember that I said that this story wouldn't end with just this tournament.  Wait a minute…I didn't?  Well, now I have.  So be nice, and I might stick you in the sequel to this story.  It all depends on whether I like the deck…I need a profile for each duelist, just copy and paste any of the three in this story, and fill it out.  That way, if I decide to put you in the next story, I won't have to ask you.  One last thing-if you get an email from me, that is a good sign…


	8. An Unstoppable Force

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Okay, I got a few reviews…And a new fan of my story.  So here is Aldrai's duel with a character known simply as 'Avenging'.  That makes two loyal fans-Mystic Avenger and LegendaryWarrior.  By the way LW, I edited your deck…added some original cards to make your deck more interesting.  Here we go…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 8-An Unstoppable Force**

"Um…guys?  I'm still only a first-phase duelist." said Aldrai worriedly.  "Hey, no problem, we'll find an opponent." said Mystic.  "Yeah…there are still plenty of duelists here." said Adriel.  At that moment, they passed a gate, where four duelists entered the second level.  Aldrai's face dropped.  Mystic looked at Adriel-they both knew that although there were plenty of opponents left, it was getting harder to find one, and the tournament had a time limit.

After frantically searching, Adriel found a group of duelists.  Running back for Mystic and Aldrai, he told the group to wait.  A few minutes later, Adriel returned with his two companions.  "See, look.  There are lots of duelists here." said Adriel, slightly out of breath.  "Yeah…just choose one." added Mystic.  "Okay!  I challenge…you!" decided Aldrai, after waving his finger around.  He had pointed towards a girl dressed in a cheerleader outfit.  "Hey little boy…I'm not a duelist.  The only duelist here is Avenging." she said, going gaga-eyed over a guy next to her.  "So…when will he be done?" asked Aldrai.  The girl rolled her eyes.  Her boyfriend, however, laughed.  "Hey, that was a good one.  But anyway, I'm Avenging.  That's my name.  Or at least, my nickname.  And I accept your challenge.  But I want to up the ante a bit…how about we both bet a card?"  Aldrai was about to say something about the next stage of the tournament, but a vigorous shaking of the head from Adriel and a mini deathglare from Mystic silenced him.  "Okay…I bet my **Gate Guardian**."  Avenging started flipping through his deck.  "How about I bet this card, then?"  He held up a **Nightmare Steel Cage card.  Aldrai agreed to the stakes.**

            The duelists walked closer and activated their DuelDisks.  They drew their cards, Avenging going first after being challenged.  "I set two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode."  Aldrai drew, adding a sixth card to his hand of **Raigeki, Kuriboh, Sanga, Witch of the ****Black Forest**, Anti-Raigeki**, and now **The Fiend Megacyber**.  A strategy forming in his head, he pretended to scowl.  "I set one card face down and end my turn." (Anti-Raigeki)  Avenging drew.  "Now I summon ****Rogue Doll in attack mode!" (1600/1000)  "Then, I attack you directly!"  Aldrai winced as his life points fell to 2400.  "If that's all you've got, then this duel will be a piece of cake!"  Aldrai drew **Axe of Despair**.  "Heheh…too bad you weren't more careful.  Now I summon The Fiend Megacyber!" (2200/1200)  Avenging took a step back as the giant creature appeared on the field.  "Thanks for setting that up so nicely.  And to make this combo more devastating, I activate these two cards; Axe of Despair and Raigeki!"  As a lightning bolt struck the field, obliterating Avenging's monsters, two bladed armlets appeared on the wrists of Aldrai's monsters.  "That's new…but it doesn't matter.  Attack now!"  Aldrai's monster gathered the blue aura around it into its two wrist blades and slashed at Avenging.  Two brilliant blue blades of light flew towards the teen and disappeared abruptly.  Avenging flipped his ****Negate Attack.**

            "Now I draw," he started, "And activate **Warrior's Passage!"  Two pewter goblets appeared, both holding gray fire.  Avenging placed two cards in the grave.  The two monsters, ****Battle Ox and **Neo the Magic Swordsman**, appeared on the field briefly before a golden mist flew out of them and into the goblets.  Slowly, the fires turned golden.  The goblets shattered into dust, but the fires merged together.  Out of the pyre stepped a monster clad in gray armor.  Every so often, a golden streak of light would dash across the warrior.  He had short blond hair and green eyes.  He wielded a glowing white sword, which was featureless.  "Witness the force of my ****Knight of Ages!" (2040/2040)  "This card could be considered a God Card in some respects…but you'll learn more about that later."  He ended his turn.  Aldrai drew ****Crush.  "I set one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." (Crush/Kuriboh)  "Then I attack with ****The Fiend Megacyber!"  His monster charged, but was annihilated as the Knight of Ages' attack rose to 3540.  Losing a grand total of 1940 life points compared to Avenging's perfect score, Aldrai was slightly upset to say the least.**

            "Seeing as how you have nothing to do anymore, I will draw and explain."  As he drew, Avenging began explaining his card.  "At any time, I can sacrifice a monster to activate Knight of Ages' effect.  If a monster is sacrificed, its attack power is divided by five, then multiplied by three. That amount is added to my monster's attack.  And I activate my monster's effect to add that value from the card I just drew-**Buster Blader!  That makes my monster's attack power 3600!"  The thin blade of the knight twisted, and became broader and sharper.  "Now attack!"  As the knight lunged towards Aldrai with its new sword, Aldrai flipped Crush.  Kuriboh materialized onto the field, seemingly fine.  A purple mist flew into Kuriboh from the trap card, and it shut its eyes in pain.  Too late to stop its attack, the Knight of Ages sliced through the furball and released the virus.  It fell to its knees before exploding, and the purple mist flew into Avenging's deck.  The word '**VIRUS**' flashed on his DuelDisk's life point monitor.  Avenging ended his turn.**

            Aldrai drew **Sword Hunter**.  "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." (**Witch of the ****Black Forest)  Avenging drew.  "All I can do for now is this…****Swords of Revealing Light!"  He ended, and Aldrai drew.  "I play another monster in defense mode." (****Magician of Faith)  Avenging drew.  "I play a card face down and end my turn."  Aldrai drew ****Time Wizard.  "Now I flip both my monsters, activating my Magician's effect!  I return **Axe of Despair** to my hand, then I sacrifice them both!  Come forth, ****Sword Hunter!" (2450/1700)  "Now I end my turn."  Avenging drew another card, and smiled.  "This card can save me later…but for now, I end my turn."  Aldrai drew.  "This is the last turn your swords remain in play…I summon ****Hayabusa Knight in attack mode and equip my Sword Hunter with Axe of Despair."  Avenging flipped a card.  "I play ****Nightmare Steel Cage, which prevents you from attacking for another two turns!"  As the swords disappeared, a cage materialized around Aldrai.  **

            "I draw."  Avenging picked up a card from his deck.  "Now I summon **Wall of Illusion in attack mode and lay a card face down."  Aldrai drew, knowing Avenging wouldn't attack.  "I activate this card, one I got from the last tournament I was in.  Go, **Axe of Demise**!"  The card sent a blood-red beam of energy at Aldrai's Sword Hunter, which then disintegrated into a golden aura.  That aura flew into the Axe of Despair, which then transformed into a large foil, which Aldrai's Hayabusa Knight grabbed.  Its attack rose to 4450.  "Ha!  Now, even though I only have 2060 life points while you have all of yours, once this cage is gone, you'll be finished!"  Avenging drew.  "Now I activate ****Metalmorph on my Wall of Illusion, raising its attack to 1300.  Furthermore, its attack rises by half of its opponent's attack power whenever it attacks.  But I know that this isn't enough…so I set a card face down and end my turn."  Aldrai drew.  "I play **Remove Trap** on your cage, destroying it.  And now, I attack your wall!"  The Hayabusa Knight slashed through the wall, dealing 3150 points of damage.  Avenging smiled.**

            "You fool!  Now your monster returns to your hand and your axe is destroyed!  Plus, I activate **Call of the Haunted**!"  As the Hayabusa Knight disappeared, the Wall of Illusion returned.  However, the Axe of Demise remained.  "What?!  That cant't be!  Your axe is an equip magic card!  With no monster to equip itself to, it should be destroyed!"  Aldrai chuckled.  "If this card's monster is destroyed, it remains behind with no defense power and the attack value of the bonus it bestowed…in this case, 3450.  Now my axe, attack his monster and end the duel!"  The axe flipped itself onto its side and began spinning.  It slashed through the wall and into Avenging, who lost his final life points.  Mystic and Adriel cheered.  Aldrai smiled.

            Avenging walked over to him and handed him his waxing crescent phase plus his **Nightmare Steel Cage card.  They shook hands, and Avenging walked off with his posse of girls.  "Hey cool!  We're all second-phase duelists!"  The three walked towards the gate they had seen earlier.  "Now what?" asked Adriel.  "Um…remember the letter we got from Kaiba 2  I think we have to do something like this…"  He pressed a button on the wall, and a panel with two equally sized circular slots appeared.  He took out his phases and inserted them in the machine, which then sucked the panel back into the wall.  The door opened, and Mystic began walking through.  "See you on the other side," he said.  The door shut.  Adriel and Aldrai did the same, and walked through, where their phases were sitting in a small dish o a shelf carved in the wall.  "Cool."  The three walked up the stairs, which took them about fifteen minutes.  When they reached the top, they fell over, panting.  A few birds passed overhead.**

            Adriel sat up.  "Hey, look…"  They were in what looked like a huge courtyard.  There were lots of fountains, and the shops were set up near these waterworks.  The shops looked like they were selling the same stuff as the first level, except with the addition of card shops.  Walking around, the group noticed that the shops had symbols on their counters, symbolizing different types of cards, etc.  Adriel stopped at a Dragon shop, and told the others to go on.  Aldrai stopped at a Warrior shop, and Mystic stopped at various shops, passing each one with varying amounts of interest.  They met up an hour later in front of the gate they had passed through.  "Hey, I made some good buys." said Adriel.  "Yeah, me too.  I traded some stuff." replied Aldrai.  "How about you, Mystic?"

He smiled.  "A few."

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Well, Aldrai's a second phase duelist now.  Their decks have been modified again, and you'll see the changes soon enough.  To tell you…the next chapter will be a break, explaining more about the tournament and its natural origins.  The 20 review mark is close…I'll tell you all something interesting about the future of the story if we get there.  And in case you were wondering, yes, I am choosing these numbers randomly.


	9. ll Explanation ll

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

…Wait a second…omigod…I DON'T NEED A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! (If I do, it'll be at the end)

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Explanation of Complicated Themes**

Well, now that we're almost at chapter 10, I think I have some explaining to do.  First of all, the phase thingies.  The moon has eight phases, which are in a loop-new moon, waxing crescent, first quarter, waxing gibbous, full moon, waning gibbous, third quarter, waning crescent, and back to new moon.  A crescent is…a…crescent…a gibbous is what you see when you say 'Hey look, it's almost a half moon!' or 'Hey look, it's almost a full moon!"  Waxing is leading up to the full moon, waning is leading up to the new moon.  Although technically, everything is leading up to everything else…

About eclipses.  In either eclipse, there are zones of light called umbras and penumbras.  The umbra is the part of the shadow that casts the planet (or moon) in complete darkness.  The penumbra is only partial darkness.  Think of it this way…the umbras make the obstruction look like a scoop of ice cream on a cone, which is the umbra.  The penumbras are the two triangles on either side of the cone that make the darkness a rectangle from one body to the next.  I actually can't verify this information without digging up my 8th grade science material…which I don't want to do.  If you want to learn more, there's stuff on the net.  By the way, that's where 'Umbra' from Umbra and Lumis come from.  Although Lumis would be better named 'Corona'…whatever.

The island has eight stages.  It's not like a cone…more like a wedding cake.  Each level is significantly lower than the next.  And larger in diameter.  So it's like level 1 is at sea level, 10 miles in diameter.  Level 2 is maybe half a mile above sea level, 9 miles in diameter.  I'm not saying that's what it is…just that that's the general idea.

Due to (not) popular demand, I will admit that, yes, the millennium items and the god cards do make appearances in the story.  Well…more than that…More to come at the 20 review mark.  And if you can land yourself in my list of favored few, you'll get the whole scoop.  Mystic did.  Hehehe…more news might come as soon as the next chapter…I mean jeez, how are Adriel, Aldrai, and Mystic supposed to win the items with only 3 stages left?!  Well…yeah…

About the theme and my story's relationship to the real YuGiOh…it's not too long after the true show, but the holders of the millennium items decided that the world should forget about Egypt's dark secrets…and they sealed everything away in the shadow realm and cast a spell to make the world forget.  So how did the relics resurface?  Accidents happen, folks.  A spell of that magnitude is bound to rupture the barriers between realms…you'll see… 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Look what I went and did…I need a disclaimer!!!  I own pretty much nothing…but if you review I'm sure I can find a store that converts reviews into cash!!!  Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee???  Hope this little chappie helped.


	10. The 2nd lv New Threat

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Yay, I finally hit the 20 review mark!!!  Anyway, I'll have a list of requests at the end of this chapter.  Choose one, and whichever is the most popular will be revealed!!!  This chapter is a thank you to all my reviewers-you get a full duel and the beginning of another!  Of course…this is because the next duel is kind of short…lots of heavy lp dropping…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 9-The Second Level and a New Threat.******

The group was hanging around the fountain, discussing various trades and purchases.  A man in a blue ceremonial robe stalked up to the group.  "I'm here to challenge any one of you.  Mystic, I believe you defeated my…associate."  Mystic glared.  "Yeah, if you mean Eli.  And I think it's fair to warn you that I hate gangs like yours."  The man sneered.  "You don't scare me.  At any rate, all duelists on this island have Duel Monsters profiles.  Out of all the duelists, the ones we're most interested in are you three.  And don't bother asking why, because you can only get that information by beating me in a duel!"

"Well then, I challenge you!" called Adriel.  "Good, good, the dragon master.  Well then, follow me.  As for your two friends, more of my associates will be around shortly.  And Mystic," he said, stopping for a moment.  "Eli was just a message.  Don't think that you can actually beat a member of the Ghouls!"  In the minds of all three youths, that word triggered something in their subconscious.  Flashes of a group of teens their same age passed through their mind, along with images of golden objects and three Duel Monsters.  "So I see that even mentioning the old ways is enough to penetrate the magic that clouds your vision."

"Whatever." said Adriel.  "Let's go."  The two walked off, leaving Aldrai and Mystic behind.  Soon enough, they, too, would be challenged.

Adriel and his unknown enemy walked into a dark chamber.  As the unknown man switched the lights on, the field was revealed.  It was a large, circular platform about three feet above the ground.  On the platform were two small indentations, presumably for the duelists to stand in.  Shadowed objects hung overhead.  The two walked up the stairs into the field, which then jerked and was raised up another three feet.  "What's this all about?" asked Adriel.  "This is a special dueling arena made especially for you." replied his enemy.  "And what is your name?"

"You can call me whatever you like, but I am known to the few who know me as Arc.  By the way, since this is stage 2, we have to wager cards as well as phases.  So one phase and our rarest cards on the line…but that's too simple…let's wager sets.  I'll bet my XYZ-Dragon Cannon set against your Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and Tyrant Dragon."  Adriel shook his head.  "No way!  My Blue Eyes is worth more than your entire set!  And my other two cards aren't anything to laugh at, either."  Arc sighed.  "Fine…I'll give you three copies of the X-Head, three of the Y-Dragon, and three of the Z-Tank, plus the XYZ-Dragon Cannon and the other three fusions."

Adriel thought it over.  The entire set would be an awesome deck basis, and he could get some pretty good trades for those cards.  But his Blue Eyes was almost unique… "Throw in three Combination Attacks and I'll do it."  Arc smirked.  "Not easy to bargain with, are you.  Fine, three copies of each piece, one copy of each of the fusions, and three Combination Attacks against your three dragons."

"Well, Arc, it's time to duel!"  The DuelDisks activated, Arc's being completely black, except the life point counter, which was white.  "I'll make the first move, since you challenged me." said Arc.  "I summon a monster in defense mode!  Then, I lay two cards face down.  Your move."  Adriel drew his sixth card, adding **Vorse Raider to his ****Dragon Treasure, Mountain, Tyrant Dragon, Mystical Elf, and **Witch of the Black Forest**.  "I play a monster in defense mode as well, and end my turn." (Witch of the Black Forest)" Arc drew.  "Now I summon ****X-Head Cannon in attack mode, and flip my **Y-Dragon Head**!" (1800/1500|1500/1600)  "Then I attack your face-down monster with my Y-Dragon!"  The Witch of the Black Forest was flipped, then blasted through by a ray of crackling energy.  As Adriel drew his **Gemini Elf**, he was struck by the twin lasers of Arc's X-Head.  His life points fell to 2200.**

"That was a lucky shot…so I think I'll wipe the field clean by activating **Raigeki!**"  Arc flipped a card.  "Activate **Magic Jammer!"  He discarded from his hand as the lightning bolt of Raigeki was sucked into a misty vortex.  "Fine…then I summon a monster in defense mode again."  (Mystical Elf)  Arc drew.  "Ha! Now I summon ****Z-Metal Tank!" (1500/1300)  "I now combine them into the mighty **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" (2800/2600)  "Then, I think I'll attack your monster."  Waves of concentrated energy blasted from the combined monster and ripped through the Mystical Elf.  "Your turn."  Adriel drew ****Change of Heart.  "Perfect!  I activate Change of Heart on your monster!"  Arc flipped another card.  "Activate ****Spell Shield Type-8!"  A strange machine in a translucent blue bubble materialized on the field.  "This card negates the effect of any magic card that targets a single monster.  Namely, your Change of Heart card."**

The many panels on the robotic shield began to glow, and a laser beam was expelled out of the cannon at the top.  The Change of Heart hologram was reduced to shreds, which vanished off the field.  "No!  All I can do then is summon yet another monster in defense mode…" (Gemini Elf)  "That's right.  That's all you can do.  Meanwhile, I can keep playing powerful monsters like this!"  He slapped a card onto his DuelDisk.  "Come forth, **Y-Dragon Head!" (1500/1600)  "Then, I activate my magic card, ****Frontline Base!  This card allows me to summon another one of my monsters, **Z-Metal Tank**!" (1500/1300)  "Now, I sacrifice them both to summon **YZ-Tank Dragon**!" (2100/2200)  "Finally, I attack your face down monster with my XYZ, then attack you directly!"  A first volley of energy sent the Gemini Elf to the graveyard.  The second hit Adriel dead-on, reducing his life points to 100.  "Ha!  You should be thanking me for sparing you!"**

Adriel cursed him silently then drew.  "Great!  I activate one of my newest cards, **Chosen One!"  He took his Tyrant Dragon, Mountain, and Dragon Treasure cards.  "Now choose, and choose wisely."  The three cards appeared, along with the spinner.  It began to rotate at an increasingly rapid rate.  "Just tell it when." Adriel said nervously.  "Stop now!" cried Arc.  The spinner stopped and landed on Adriel's…**

"Yeah!  **Tyrant Dragon** in attack mode!"  As the two magic cards were discarded to the graveyard, Adriel's faithful Tyrant Dragon appeared on the field.  (2900/2500)  "Now attack the YZ-Tank Dragon!"  The Tyrant Dragon spewed flame at the mechanical monster, melting it into a blob of metal, which then disappeared, along with 800 of Arc's life points.  "And due to my monster's special effect, it can attack again!  Now, attack the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"  The XYZ was also melted by the Tyrant Dragon, and took 100 of Arc's life points to the graveyard with it.  Arc began to applaud.  "Bravo, Bravo.  You've successfully made a comeback.  However, your streak will not last." He drew his card.  "Well, I think that I shall play this card face down and end my turn."  Adriel drew, some of his confidence returning.  "I summon my **Vorse Raider in attack mode!"  (1900/1200)  Arc flipped ****Spellbinding Circle.  "And I think this trap will be equipped to your Tyrant Dragon."**

"Fine.  I attack you directly with **Vorse Raider."  Arc's life points fell to 1200.  "Hm.  Well, I'll lay another card face down and end my turn."  Adriel drew again.  "I play my ****Pot of Greed!"  He drew two more cards, **Bottomless Trap Hole** and **Rope of Life**.  "I set two of my cards face down and attack with **Vorse Raider**!"  Arc smiled.  "How reckless.  I activate my **Shadow Spell** card, reducing your Vorse Raider's attack by 700 and preventing it from attacking.  Now you have two monsters, just waiting for me to kill them.  Which I will, by summoning **Giga-Tech Wolf** in attack mode!" (1200/1400)  "Now attack Vorse Raider!"  As the Giga-Tech Wolf ripped the throat out of Adriel's Vorse Raider, the latter monster managed to impale the wolf using its blade.  Both monsters were destroyed, but…**

"I flip **Rope of Life!  This card has me discard my entire hand to the graveyard to bring back my Vorse Raider with 800 extra attack points and without your spell's effect!  So come back now, Vorse Raider!" (1900+800/1200)  A virtual rope flew into Adriel's graveyard and pulled out the Vorse Raider.  "No!" shouted Arc.  "Yes," replied Adriel, excitement rising in his voice.  "I cannot lose!" cried the Ghoul.  Arc's turn ended, and Adriel commanded his powered up Vorse Raider to attack.  Arc's life points hit zero as the DDs turned off.  Adriel walked over to Arc, who was on the ground.  "No!  I can't lose!  Please forgive me, Master!"  A light shone from the contraption above Arc's head.  Arc's image began to shatter, and he finally exploded, leaving no trace of blood, but merely the wagered cards, a single moon phase, and a golden ring with a pyramid inside of it.  Adriel made to grasp the ring, but it teleported out of the storehouse and into parts unknown.  He grabbed the cards and left the building, heading back to the fountain.**

Unbeknownst to him, Two more ghouls had approached Aldrai and Mystic, dragging them off as well.  The dialogue an hour earlier was as follows:

"Hey Mystic, when d'you think Adriel will be back?"

"Don't know."  As Mystic looked off in the direction opposite Adriel and his opponent, two figures clad in the same attire were stalking nearer.  "Aldrai…heads up."  Aldrai wheeled around to face the threat.  "Who are you?" he called out.  The taller of the two laughed.  "I am Usako, and this is my partner Latoss.  We are here to challenge you both to a duel."  Latoss smiled.  "I want to duel Mystic!"  Usako nodded.  "Then I challenge you, Aldrai."  The group of four split off into pairs and began walking towards separate fields.

Aldrai and Usako stopped at the lake, where Usako pulled on a fake tree branch, opening a secret chamber.  "Down here.  We will duel in the lake."  The two walked down the steps and into a large glass dome on the bottom of the lake.  "Here's how it will work.  We both have to chain ourselves to the floor.  Whoever wins will get the key to their bonds.  They will then have sixty seconds to collect their prize and escape before the glass dome explodes.  The loser, of course, dies.  As for the wagers...we each must bet a moon phase, and then there's the ante…we shall both wager a set of cards.  You, of course, will be wagering the Gate Guardian set.  I myself will be wagering the Black Paladin set, which is a deal for you.  So is it agreed-the three pieces of the Gate Guardian plus the monster itself against the Dark Paladin, a Dark Magician, a Buster Blader, Polymerization, a Skilled White Magician and a Skilled Black Magician?"  Aldrai nodded.  "Then let the duel begin!" 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            So there is that chapter, which was longer than I had expected…anyway, now for the list of things you all can wish for!

A) Something involving the plotline of the story.  (It's not just a tournament fic!)

B) The list of changes in the Millennium Items

C) The complete details of THREE of the new Millennium Items

D) The list of changed in the Egyptian God Cards

E) The complete details of ONE of the new Egyptian God Cards.

There you go, A, B, C, D, or E.  Get on my good side and I can give you all the details.  The next number we're aiming for is 45.  That's right, 45.  And I'm going to forget that number, so it's going to change.


	11. ll BONUS 1 ll

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

So, the overwhelming choice for your little reward spoiler was E.  So, here's your God card.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

***REVIEW BONUS* - One of the Three Egyptian God Cards**

            Lucky you-One card gives the name of all three.  At any rate, here are the details of the first Egyptian God Card…

The Egyptian God Card 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' evolves into a more powerful being called…

The Serpent Guardian Mehen-X000/X000(lv. 12)

          This monster requires four tributes to summon.  X equals the number of cards in your hand, field, or graveyard.  If your opponent sets or summons a monster, it cannot be played face-down.  In addition, reduce its attack by half and add that amount to this card's attack power until that monster leaves the field.    If 'The Dark Warrior Seth' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 1000.  If 'The Sun God Re' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 2000.  This monster is not affected by the effects of 'The Dark Warrior Seth' or 'The Sun God Re'.  This card is not affected by trap cards.  Magic cards affect this card for one turn only.  This monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned.  If 'The Dark Warrior Seth', 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen', and 'The Sun God Re' are on the field at the same time, you win the match.

This card belongs to Aldrai later in the story.  Mystic knows about all the bonuses, and you can too, as long as you review and send me stuff.  Not necessarily decks-plot twists, etc. are also appreciated.  Even feedback you forgot to put in your revew.  And if Mystic were not on my list of elite reviewers, he would be now…check out his story , Champion Duelists: The New Age.  If you do this and send me the URL of your story in a non-review email, I will answer one of your questions.  Note-the choice must still be one of the above, until something runs out.  Then I'm going to have to think of more spoilers…One of these bonuses per author.  To opaltiger-email me and ask me for another spoiler.  A review for every chapter makes me a lot happier. 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Chapter 10 is in the works, and should be up shortly.  Remember-the next mark is still 45…that's only 8 more!!!  So, if you can manage to rope in a new reviewer, that should push us over…maybe I should make these marks harder to achieve.  What say you??


	12. Mad Skills

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Wow.  I think I just hit a review spike.  Anyway, thanks to opaltiger, who is now in the second position, under Mystic.  That's 10 more reviews, plus a few more from other people.  Anyway, I just got slammed for sending a chain message in a yahoogroup…so I'm feeling kinda ick.  Plus, it's 9:13 at night.  Anyway, no one hack yahoogroups…just feel sorry for me while reading this chapter.  Incidentally, 'I'm' not even in this chapter…at least not really.  By the way, I made up attack names in this chapter…forgive me for the idiocy that ensues.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 10-Mad Skills**

Aldrai and Usako drew their hands.  Since Usako challenged Aldrai, Aldrai was bound by the tournament rules to make his move first.  He drew his **Horn of Light to add to his **Mirror Force, Magician of Faith, Raigeki, Kuriboh, **and ****Witch of the Black Forest.  "I summon a monster face down and lay this card face down as well." (Witch of the Black Forest | Mirror Force)  Usako drew and smiled.  "I play these two cards face down, then I summon **Luster Dragon** in attack mode!" (1900/1600)  A golem-looking dragon materialized on the field, made out of slabs of sapphire.  "Now attack, my monster!"  The dragon reared back, sucked in a breath, and expelled shards of sapphire.  The Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the field in time to be slaughtered.  Aldrai drew ****Gemini Elf.  "I draw." said Aldrai.  "Now I summon ****Gemini Elf onto the field, and play this card; **Raigeki**!"  A lightning bolt crashed down on Usako's side of the field, destroying his dragon.  "Now I attack you directly with my elf!"  Usako flipped a card.  "I activate **Waboku**!  Which means that unless you can do anything more, it's my turn."  Aldrai nodded.**

Usako drew, and summoned his "**Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" (1700/1900)  "Now I activate my face down card, **Mage Power**!  By activating this card, my monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every magic or trap card on the field.  And as you can see, I have one.  So attack the ****Gemini Elf with your shining staff cannon!"  The magician fired a blast from his staff, only to be reflected by Aldrai's Mirror Force.  Usako's monster was destroyed.  "Well Usako, it looks like this is going to turn out to be a very uneventful duel." said Aldrai as he drew **Mystical Elf**.  "I summon one card in defense mode then attack you directly with my elf, almost halving your life points." (Mystical Elf)  As a card shimmered onto the field, the twin elves attacked Usako with beams of energy generated from their palms.**

Usako drew.  "Now, I play **Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode, then equip it with **Sword of Dark Destruction**!" (1900+400/1700-200)  "And I attack your face down monster with raging staff cannon!"  The white magician's brother fired a blast exactly the same, except black instead of white.  The Mystical Elf was shown desperately trying to maintain a barrier, but failed.  She was destroyed in a dark flash.  "Is this more of what you were expecting, Aldrai?" asked Usako.  "Better, but I've had tougher duels practicing against Adriel.  Then again, Adriel and I are almost world-class duelists.  You're just some hitman for hire."  Aldrai drew his ****De-Spell card.  "Now I play De-Spell on your sword, making your monster level with mine."  As the sword vanished, a black coin appeared and began to hover around the tip of the Skilled Dark Magician's staff.  "Although you have dropped my monster's attack, you have activated its ability.  Once I get two more tokens, I can special summon a powerful monster from my deck.**

"So you see Aldrai, you have no hope of winning this duel.  For by helping yourself, you are only hurting yourself!"  Usako drew.  "Ha!  Now, I activate **Monster Reborn to revive my ****Skilled White Magician in defense mode!" (1700/1900)  "What's more, I also place a card face down.  So that's more you must worry about.  What do you think?" he asked Aldrai, who drew a card.  "I think that I activate **Giant Trunade**!"  The giant vacuum appeared and sucked up the face down card.  Meanwhile, two more tokens appeared on the field, one hovering around the dark magician's staff, the other around the white magician's.  "Have you yet realized that these two monsters are closely related?  You might have destroyed my trap, but I'll let you in on a little secret…it was a lure.  For the card that will ensure my victory is in my hand as we speak.  So take your turn and let me show you what true power is!"  Aldrai grimaced.  "Fine…I end my turn."  Usako drew.  "Now I lay two cards face down on the field, and end my turn."  Aldrai drew, confidence slowly returning.  "What's wrong?  With all your talk of powerful monsters, I don't see any true improvement.  I, on the other hand, have just drawn a card that can stop you in your tracks.  And now, I summon ****Kuriboh, then activate ****Multiply!  The single Kuriboh split into four, and inhabited the remaining monster spaces on the field.**

Meanwhile, a token materialized around each magician's staff, and Usako flipped a card; **Pitch-Black Power Stone.  "You fool!  When my next turn comes around, you will meet your doom!"  Aldrai could do nothing but end his turn. Usako drew.  "Now that my stone is activated, I can transfer one token to one of my monsters.  And I choose **Skilled White Magician**!" A final token appeared around the magician's staff.  "Now I activate both of my monster's effects!"  The magicians raised their staffs, and the tokens began glowing.  Soon enough, they ceased to be three separate items, and became a ring around each staff.  The ring expanded to fit around the appropriate magician with room to spare, then suddenly contracted, destroying the two magicians.  In their stead cane the **Dark Magician** and the **Buster Blader**, nearly completing Usako's combo.  (2500/2100 | 2600/2300)  "Now, I play **Polymerization** to fuse the two into the **Dark Paladin**!" (2900/2400)  "Furthermore, my monster gains 500 points for every dragon on the field or in either graveyard, making its attack 3400!  Now, my Paladin, attack the Gemini Elf!"  The paladin rushed over to the Gemini Elf and sliced it up with a few quick spins of its blade.  Aldrai lost 1500 life points.  The score stood at Usako: 2100 to Aldrai: 2500.  Usako ended his turn.**

"I draw, then." said Aldrai.  "Now, I play one of my newer cards; **Cannon Soldier** in defense mode!" (1400/1300)  "And I activate its effect to sacrifice my four Kuriboh to inflict 2000 points of damage unto your life points!"  As the robot fired four blasts of energy at Usako, Aldrai remembered his duel with Alexis and Brad.  _'Glad I bought this card…'  When the smoke cleared, Usako was down to 100 life points.  "I end my turn."  Usako drew his card.  "Now I summon **Royal Magic Library in defense mode, then attack your Cannon Soldier!" (0/2000)  The metal soldier was destroyed.  Aldrai drew.  "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn." (**Magician of Faith**)  Usako drew.  "Alright then, I play a card face down and attack your face down card!"  The Magician of Faith was destroyed, and Aldrai drew ****Raigeki back into his hand.  Aldrai drew **Black Luster Soldier**.  "Hmm…I activate ****Chosen**** One!"  The spinner landed on the field.  **__'We all bought this card…wonder if it worked out for Adriel and Mystic?  Wonder if it'll work out for me..."  He selected his **Black Luster Soldier, Raigeki, and Horn of Light.  "Come on…"  Usako watched the top carefully.  "Stop!" he commanded.  It stopped on Aldrai's ****Black Luster Soldier.  Unbeknownst to him, the same card had been played by Adriel and Mystic at the same time, although on other parts of the island.  The Black Luster Soldier appeared.**_

"And before I annihilate you, I activate **Soul Exchange** to banish your dragon, eliminating your power bonus!"  Usako smiled.  "I activate my monster's effect!  By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate your magic card!"  Aldrai smiled.  "What hand?"  Usako looked to his hand, to see that it was empty.  "No!"  The Dark Paladin's attack fell back to 2900.  "Now I attack, destroying your life points, and winning the duel!"  Usako's lfe points drained way, and the duel ended.  Aldrai's key popped out.  He unlocked himself.  Meanwhile, Usako's head began glowing with a yellow eyelike symbol.  "No!  Please, don't banish me, Master!"  Usako began thrashing around before falling limp, his body disappearing.  The wagered cards dropped to the ground, along with a moon phase and a golden necklace.  Aldrai grabbed the cards and the charm, and tried to grab the necklace, but it suddenly glowed and shot out of the dome.  The resulting hole triggered the implosion early, and Aldrai ran as fast as he could as the dome began cracking.  He escaped mere seconds before the lake completely flooded the stairway and the passage collapsed.  Panting, he began to walk back to the fountain where Adriel had initially left them.

            While all this was happening, Mystic was going through a danger himself, Usako's partner leading him to a dark cave.  "Here is where we will duel," began Latoss.  "And here is where you will be eliminated.  Tournament rules declare that we both must wager a moon phase, and a card.  However, my Master has told me to gather an array of your rarest cards…so we will both wager a set of cards.  You will wager your Exchange set, and I will wager my Wiccan set."  At Mystic's open mouth, Latoss continued.  "Yes, I know that you have a series of four exchange-type cards in your deck, although you have never played them in this tournament.  Our agents are everywhere.  We have been monitoring your performance.  Now shall we duel?"  Mystic spat, then nodded.  "Let's go."

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            There you go-Chapter 10.  I'm not actually sure if my duels are beginning to get shorter in length, but if they are, sorry!  These few duels are basically plot advancements and deck enhancers…but I hope they're still good.  Anyway, the next review mark is really close…I think we can hit it with the reviews from this chapter!  Won't that look weird…I think it's been chapter, bonus, chapter, bonus, chapter for the past 5 chapters…maybe it'll be seven after this… O_o…


	13. That Old Black Magic

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Hehehe…I broke the streak!!  At least, it was broken when I started this chapter.  Although now that people are vying for my favor, the streak may jump to chapter-bonus-bonus-chapter…whatever.  The options are the same as last time, but will be cut-and-pasted into the end notes.  I need decks, people!  I don't care about theme yet…I'll tell you when to theme the decks.  BTW, Mystic is now allowed to submit decks again!!  See if you can beat him!  By the way, I understand that reviewing is a limited option to gain my favor.  So, by submitting decks/plot advancements/sequel ideas, you can also gain my favor.  By the way Mystic, a lot of people are curious about your exchange cards.  Good job!  
            What's this, you ask?  A second author's note paragraph?  Well, that's how happy I am to announce that I can finally unite my two television loves-YuGiOh and Charmed!!!  Yes, Charmed.  You heard me.  No, I'm not a girl pretending to be a guy.  That's where the wicca deck theme came from.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 11-That Old Black Magic**

The two duelists drew their cards, Mystic drawing an additional card for his turn.  He drew **Card Exchange, Time Magic, Hearts, Jack, Reverse Die, **and **Mirror Force**.  "Perfect…" he muttered.  "I play the field magic card Hearts!"  The ground inside the dueling arena became a blank playing card, showing only the heart symbol at two opposite corners.  "Then, I summon my Jack in attack mode!" (2200/2200)  The duel monsters card spat out a playing card, which then caused its image of a Jack to spring to life and jump out of its card.  A black circle appeared in the blank space where the Jack should have been.  "I was wondering how that would look on the hologram…" he said.  "Then, I lay three cards face down on the field." (Time Magic/Reverse Die/Mirror Force)  "Finally, I activate Card Exchange.  You claimed to know I had that card, so you should know what it does.  But for your boss, I'll tell you anyway.  This card has us switch hands with each other.  But would you look at that…I have nothing to give you!"

Latoss snarled as he walked over to Mystic and gave him his hand.  The two walked back to their appropriate sides of the field.  Mystic looked over his new hand; **Neophyte Witch, Enhanced Warlock, Power Stripping Potion, Karma, and **Power of One**.  Mystic was new to this particular breed of card; one that was purely promotional.  "Alright…This card says I can summon it even if I've already summoned a monster…so I'll summon ****Neophyte Witch in defense mode!" (1000/1300)  A young witch, no older than Mystic himself, appeared on the field, holding an array of branches.  "What?  You didn't use my magic card?" asked Latoss, drawing a card into his hand.  "Well I'm sorry, but I have to do…this!  I summon the ****Ancient Coven in attack mode!" (3000/1000)  A fleet of witches in their late thirties appeared on the field.  "This card has an explosive attack power, but that attack power is decreased by 1000 for every card in my hand.  However, you conveniently destroyed my hand, so I think I'll repay the favor by attacking your **Jack**!"  As the witches gathered their energy and fired it in a huge blast, a pellucid dome mirror appeared on the field and reflected the magic back at the witches.**

Latoss snarled again.  "Good job, but it's not going to save you.  For if my card goes to the graveyard, I draw from my deck until I find a magic card.  So let's see…"  Latoss drew several more cards before he found a magic card.  "So that leaves us with these moves…" he lay two cards face down.  Mystic drew.  "How unfortunate for you…you've triggered my **Drop-Off** trap card.  So say goodbye to the card you just drew!"  Mystic discarded his **Jirai Gumo card.  "Gold star for you, you figured out how to play a trap card.  However, my Hearts field magic gives me 100 points for every suit card I have on the field.  And right now, that number is one."  Mystic's life points raised to 4100.  "And look, I can still do this!"  He discarded Latoss' Neophyte Witch and slapped down his **Enhanced Warlock **card.  (2250/2000)  "This card's effect allows me to double any bonuses, good or bad, on the field.  So if I activate this magic card, it'll be twice as useful!"**

Mystic slapped down Karma.  A blue potion exploded at the feet of Latoss, who instantly cringed.  "This card makes you lose 500 life points for every card in your graveyard.  And that number is three, so prepare to lose 3000 life points!"  The blue mist floated up to Latoss' Duel Disk, and began seeping into its circuits.  Latoss' life points fell to 1000.  "Next, I attack you with both of my monsters!"  Latoss flipped a card; **Freezing Incantation.  "This card halts your battle phase and makes you skip your next draw phase as well!"  Mystic winced, but gestured for Latoss to take his turn.  A second dot appeared on the Jack's card.  "Now I activate my ritual magic card, **Wiccan Festival of Lights**!  This card lets me summon an all-powerful being called **The Blessed Child**!" As a final dot appeared on the Jack's card, a small child appeared on the field.  (2000/2000)  "This monster's ability lets me draw all the ****Power of One cards in my deck!  You have one, meaning I have the other two.  So I activate them now, making my monster's attack 3000!  And now I attack your Enhanced Warlock card!"  Mystic flipped his face down card.  "Activate ****Time Magic!"  A coin appeared on the field and began spinning.  It landed on heads.  "And now your monster is destroyed!"  The Time Wizard's staff turned to a time machine, and Latoss' side of the field started to glow.  However, instead of the child being destroyed, it aged into an adult.  "Hahaha!  You fool!  Did you really think that you could destroy my monster using a cheap trick?**

"However, I must thank you for evolving my monster so soon.  For now it has become **The Lord of Magic**!" (3500/4000)  "Plus, it allows me to destroy all Power of One cards in either player's hand, deck, field, or graveyard so I can equip it with the **Power of Three**!"  Three pointed ovals appeared and formed a three-pronged figure.  A ring formed around them, settling about halfway down each oval.  The Triquetra faded behind Latoss' monster, raising its attack to 5500.  "Now I continue my attack, destroying your Enhanced Warlock monster, along with 3250 of your life points!"  Mystic's life points fell to 850.  "Soon, Mystic, soon you will be trapped here forever."  Mystic paused.  "What?"

Latoss chuckled.  "I guess I forgot that small aspect, didn't I?  The loser of the duel is turned to stone.  You'll see soon enough."  Mystic was about to draw, but was shocked by his DuelDisk.  "Ow!" he said.  "Silly boy, did you forget that you can't draw this turn?" asked Latoss.  Mystic merely glared as his life points rose to 950.  "Well, it doesn't really matter, because you won't be directly attacking me any time soon.  Go, Jack!"  The Jack grabbed the three tokens off of its card and threw them into the air.  They began spinning rapidly, and the **Queen** materialized next to her son. (2400/2400)  "I switch my monsters to defense mode, and end my turn."  Latoss drew.  "Now I attack your monster with my Lord!  Triquetra blast!"  The triquetra glowed and three huge beams of energy blasted out of the card, destroying the Jack.  "Just try and stop me." Latoss called.  Mystic drew.  "Yes!  Go, **Dungeon****Dice****Land!" The hearts field disappeared to make way for the Dungeon Dice field.  "Fool!  Now your Queen is destroyed!"  Mystic chuckled.  "That limitation only affects my monster when it is summoned.  Now that it's on the field, it doesn't need the suit fields to live."  He ended his turn.**

Latoss drew.  "Now I play a card face down, then attack your monster!"  The two dice from past duels appeared, and were rolled.  Mystic's landed on a three, and Latoss' landed on a one.  The Lord of Magic's 5500 attack was halved to 2750, and Mystic's monster's defense rose to 2900.  Latoss scowled.  "You got lucky this time," he said as his life points fell to 850.  Mystic drew.  "Now I play **Curse of Fiend!"  _'Wait a minute…this card was never in my deck!  Oh well…"  The Queen switched into attack mode as the Lord of Magic switched into defense mode.  "And now…Queen!  Attack the Lord of Magic!"  Two dice appeared and began to roll.  Mystic's landed on a six.  "Yeah!" he cried as his monster's attack rose to 4800.  Latoss commanded his die to stop.  It landed on a four.  "No!" shouted Latoss, as his monster was destroyed with 12 explosive roses.  "Now what, Latoss?  Your most powerful monster is gone.  Plus, I'm winning by 100 life points, and I have a powerful monster on the field.  What are you going to do?"_**

Latoss glared, ad shakily drew a card.  "N-no!  This card can't help me…at all!" he stammered. _'There's only one way to escape now…'_ he thought to himself.  His hand hovered over his deck.  "Good choice.  Why go through the agony of defeat while you can just give up now?"  Latoss lowered his hand ever so slowly…and an athame shot out of his disk.  "I can't lose…you have no idea what would happen!" he whispered.  "You'll get turned to stone." replied Mystic.  "No…no…far worse than that…" he said.  Latoss drew a pair of golden scales from his robe.  "We will finish this duel in the land of shadows." he said.  The golden object began to shine with light as the cave disappeared and the area around them turned black and misty.  "What did you just do?  I bet this is some prank." said Mystic.  "No, this is no prank.  And the rules have just changed.  For in the shadow realm, nothing is what it seems."  Latoss took his deck out of his duel disk.

"I summon the **High Priestess and enhance her with the magic of ****Ceremonial Knife!"  Latoss' cards began to glow, and a woman clad in black clawed her way out of the first card and plunged her hand into the second, drawing a knife.  "You'll see…attack!"  The priestess rushed towards Mystic and slashed at him.  His instincts forced him to dodge, but his arm was cut by the blade.  "What?  I though this was just a hologram!" shouted Mystic.  "Oh no…it's much more than that.  And if you won't hold still…then I'll just have to make you!  ****Shadow Spell!"  Six chains shot out of one of Latoss' cards and wrapped themselves around Mystic, making him unable to move.  "No one has ever come closer to beating me…you should be proud."  The priestess walked up to him, stroking his throat with the blade.  "Sorry…but you lose." she said.  As she was about to slit his throat, Mystic's deck began to glow.**

"No!  You weren't supposed to be able to control the shadow powers yet!"  Four cards shot out of Mystic's deck, three revolving around the fourth.  The fourth card transformed into the spinner of **Chosen**** One.  "Tell it when to stop, Latoss."  Latoss smiled.  "Or how about I destroy it?  High Priestess, attack that card!"  The woman slashed through the top, destroying it.  Latoss began to laugh insanely.  However, a beam of golden energy flew into one of the other three cards, and all four of them flew back into Mystic's deck, the one card still glowing golden.  Then, the ****Dark Magician streamed out of Mystic's cards to face the priestess.  "Fine!  If that's how you want to play, I'm just going to have to learn the rules."  Mystic thought of how he could power up his monster....  "I play **Graceful Dice **and **Rare Black Die**!"  A green die shot out of one of his cards, only to explode and be replaced by a black one.  The die rolled around and landed on a two, but suddenly flipped to a six.  The Dark Magician was infused with six black energies.  "Now it's my magic against yours, Latoss."  Suddenly, both their decks flew high into the air.  "No!" screamed Latoss.  _'How could he have challenged me to a shadow duel?!'  The Dark Magician and the High Priestess lunged at each other, striking repeatedly.  After a while of this, they separated, and began using magic instead.  Dark blue energy fired from the priestess' knife, while bursts of black energy flew from the Dark Magician's staff.  "Dark Magician!  Use all of your power with Hexagram Charge!"  The Dark Magician rose into the air and a six-sided figure began to revolve around the tip of his staff, growing smaller and rotating faster until it was a blurred ring only slightly bigger than the Magician's staff tip.  The Dark Magician used his Dark Magic attack, but it was funneled back into the hexagram, which then shot out at the priestess, growing larger as it flew._**

The Hexagram stopped when it was encircling the priestess, now larger than she.  Six black knives of energy formed, and shot into the priestess.  She died, and exploded in waves of black energy.  Latoss was knocked from his feet and fell into the seemingly solid ground.  Just as he disappeared from view, the Wiccan set, a moon phase, and the golden scales were teleported back into the shadow realm.  The shadows disappeared, and Mystic went to grab all of his reward.  The golden scales disappeared in a flash, flying out of the cave.  Mystic went to find the others. 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Whee, a slightly longer duel!  And guess what-I didn't break the streak after all!  So here are your choices:

A) Reveal the plot

B) Reveal the new Millennium Items

C) Reveal the complete information of THREE of the new Millennium Items

D) Reveal the new Egyptian God Cards

E) Reveal the complete information of ONE of the remaining two new Egyptian God Cards.

Same as last time, except now I sound more genie-like!  So, one of the five.  If you want more info, email me and maybe we can talk.  MAYBE.  The next number will be 70.  If you all can beat that by the end of chapter 12, I'll give you two of the five choices.  But I don't think that's possible…hehehe…CHALLENGE!!!  By the way, LW, you can use my character.  And I've been getting a lot of questions about wicca…all I know is that it's predominately female, although it's not purely female.  It involves lots of rituals and belief in supernatural forces.  If you're blessed with a power, you can't use it for personal gain.  Lots of spells, too.


	14. ll BONUS 2 ll

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Well…I only got one vote, so here is the next bonus…remember that the next bonus is at 70 reviews, two if you can beat that number by the time I'm done writing the next chapter.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

***REVIEW BONUS* - One of the Three Egyptian God Cards**

And here we go…the second of the three Egyptian God Cards.  This one belongs to my most loyal reviewer, Mystic

The Egyptian God Card 'Obelisk the Tormentor' evolves into a more powerful being called…

The Dark Warrior Seth-X000/X000(lv. 12)

          You may sacrifice as many monsters as you wish to summon this card, either from the field or your hand.  When this monster is summoned, destroy all cards on your side of the field.  X equals two times the number of monsters sacrificed plus the number of cards destroyed, plus 4000.  If 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 1000.  If 'The Sun God Re' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 2000.  This monster is not affected by the effects of 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen' or 'The Sun God Re'.  This card is not affected by trap cards.  Magic cards affect this card for one turn only.  This monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned.  If 'The Dark Warrior Seth', 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen', and 'The Sun God Re' are on the field at the same time, you win the match.

So there you go, God Card #2.  By process of elimination, you know the card belonging to me is a modified Ra.  But will you know what its effect is…

Anyway, this card is really a warrior…its attack power is AT LEAST 5000 when it's summoned onto the field.  I advise you all to look into the first option next time around…the story is about to undergo a major plot twist which I hope you all will like.  So coming up is chapter 12…stay tuned for more info!!!

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            The next review mark is at 70.


	15. The Second Wave

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Here's chapter 12…here come more Ghouls!!  And guess what-you don't have to wait for the God Cards anymore!  Although you should try to get the last one because or its effect…They'll be coming up EXTREMELY soon!  Thanks to opaltiger for his DuelDisk system that's being used in this and the next chapter…possibly even the one after that, depending on how long I want this duel to be.  Modded a little to make it more visually understandable, but the basic idea is the same.  These chapters will be slightly disorganized…I can just list the cards they're playing, not the cards in their hand.  (That's 18 cards at the start, and a lot more after that!)  Some familiar plays return…if this chapter contains any dueling.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 12-The Second Wave**

Adriel was running to the fountain from the warehouse where he had dueled Arc. Likewise, Aldrai and Mystic were returning from their duels with Usako and Latoss, respectively.  They all arrived back at around the same time, gasping for breath, either collapsing or sitting.  Five minutes later, they were wrapped in discussions of their duels.  "Hey, did you both receive death threats from your opponents?" asked Aldrai.  "No, I didn't.  But Arc exploded…" replied Adriel.  "Yeah, well Latoss told me halfway through our duel that I'd get turned to stone if I lost.  Then he took me to this weird place he called the shadow realm using some strange gold scales."  Mystic's companions looked knowing.  "Arc had a gold ring hanging off his neck."

"And Usako had a gold necklace."  Mystic looked mildly surprised.  "Well, did either of you get the items?"  Adriel shook his head.  "Nope."

"Me either." added Aldrai.  "Did Usako and Latoss say something about a 'master'?"

"Yeah…the last thing that Usako said was 'No! Please forgive me, Master!' or something like that."  Mystic shook his head.  "Latoss fell through some pit in the shadow realm or whatever before he could say anything.  It was really weird."  Adriel's look became more inquisitive.  "Hey…you've been mentioning this 'shadow realm' a lot…what's up with that?" he asked.  "Well…Latoss said something like the rules were different and nothing was what it seemed.  And it was…the monsters were real!  Look at my arm."  Mystic pointed to the spot where Latoss' **High Priestess had slashed him with the **Ceremonial Knife**.  "Wow…I can't believe it!  Maybe it was a trick."**

"That's what I thought…but the duel monster just climbed out of the card, which was normal-sized.  I don't see how it could've been a trick.  Then again, I don't see how it could've been real, either."  They paused for a moment, brooding on the possibility of truth in Latoss' claims.  Eventually, the situation lightened, and they showed each other their cards.  "What did you win from Usako?"  Aldrai pulled the cards out of his pocket.  "I won the Dark Paladin set.  A **Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Polymerization, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Black Magician, and of course the**** Dark Paladin itself."  Mystic pulled the wiccan set out.  "These must be promos, because I've never seen them before my duel.  Latoss bet these;" he showed the other two ****Wiccan Festival of Lights, The Blessed Child, The Lord of Magic, three **Power of One** cards, and the **Power of Three** card.  "What about you, Adriel?"  He pulled out his bounty.  **

"Three **X-Head Cannons**, **three ****Y-Dragon Heads, three ****Z-Metal Tanks, three ****Combination Attacks, ****XY-Dragon Cannon, XZ-Tank Cannon, YZ-Tank Dragon, and **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**."  Mystic and Aldrai goggled.  "JEEZ!!! What did you do to get all those cards?!?!  They must be worth over 300 dollars!"  Adriel laughed shakily.  "Hey, he wanted my Blue Eyes.  You two should have tried haggling too.  Both of you got seven cards…I bet you could've gotten at least ten.  Look at me-I just had to refuse twice to get 16.  Then again, they're a perfect set, so…"  **

Aldrai started sulking.  "Man, I probably could've gotten two more white magicians and dark magicians…maybe even another Dark Magician and Buster Blader."  Mystic, although motionless, agreed.  "There were all those potion cards…"

"Not to worry, because the next wave is here, with plenty more to gamble for." said a tall, lithe girl in a skimpy yet flowing black dress.  She was wearing the golden ring, and she was also holding a golden mini-staff and a golden eye was attached to a ribbon wrapped tightly around her neck.  Her hair was silver tinged golden and flowing.  To her left was a brawny man wearing a pair of sunglasses with hair that was bleached white with black highlights.  He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with long, baggy black jeans and a studded belt.  He had two black leather armlets with ornamental objects that looked awfully like wolf fangs.  He was wearing a golden half-ankh half-key around his neck, and loosely held the golden scales in his right hand.  On the far left was a second girl who was as seductive as the man was muscular. She wore tight black latex over her chest, not covering her collarbone or midriff, and hanging slightly over her shoulders.  Two latex bands from the back of her shirt crossed over her stomach in an 'X' and rejoined at the back to form a belt that held up a long black silk skirt, open on the sides.  She was wearing the golden necklace and a golden puzzle-like pyramid that was hanging upside-down from a chain dangling off her neck.  Her hair was midnight black and it looked like she had covered it in body glitter.

The other group of three got to their feet, each staring the others down.  "Well, aren't we the cheerful ones," said the girl in the middle.  "Anyway, you three defeated our predecessors Arc, Latoss, and Usako.  We're here to avenge theme.  I'm Rae, and the guy over to my right is known as Omega.  You can probably guess why.  And the girl to my left is named Morina.  We're here to challenge you to a duel.  It won't exactly be a tag team duel…but you'll definitely need your friends.  See, in this duel, teammates can exchange cards, and use their monster's effects in a separate duel.  So if Mystic decided he wants to help Aldrai by playing **Graceful Dice**, he can.  The catch is, it has to be his turn, and it has to be Aldrai's turn as well.  The only real differences are that you can only attack or defend against your opponent, and if one duel ends, then neither player can help the others any more.  And we're playing all or nothing…you each have three phases, we each have three phases.  The duels are me versus Adriel-" Morina cut her off.  "I wanted to duel Adriel!"

"Yeah?  Well I want the Blue Eyes.  Besides, Master likes me better, that's why he made me leader."  Morina scowled.  "You're not the leader!  Master just said that to soothe your giant ego!"  Omega looked at them both.  "Shut up."  Rae and Morina seemed to be afraid of Omega, so Rae continued.  "As I was saying, I'm dueling Adriel," Morina scowled again, "Omega is dueling Aldrai, and Morina is dueling Mystic.  As for the ante…first you discuss it with your opponent, then you discuss it with your team.  By the way, that's more for us than you, but whatever."  Almost in formation, the six walked to meet each other.  

"Alright, punk, you know I want your **Blue Eyes White Dragon**.  So how about I bet my metal set?  It's a **Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon**, three **Metalmorph**s, three **Limiter Removal**s, a **Jinzo, and three ****Barrel Dragons.  How about it?  All for your Blue Eyes."  Adriel knew he certainly wouldn't do that in a trade, but if he could win those cards…he could revamp his entire deck!  But still, he had many of those cards.  "What else do you have?" he asked.  "I have this, an extremely rare card.  But for it, you must also offer your ****Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and ****Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  She pulled out a golden card with the image of a powerful dragon on it.  Adriel was about to protest at the risking of his even more potent Blue Eyes as well as the most powerful evolution of a Red Eyes, but something drew him to that card."…fine."**

Omega and Aldrai walked to each other, Aldrai doing his best to match Omega's stare.  "What do you have to offer, since I already know you know all of the cards in my deck."  Omega smiled.  Slightly.  "Smart, for a fool.  I want your **Gate Guardian set, what's new?  Just one of each of the pieces.  In return, I have my destiny set-three copies of each destiny board piece."  Aldrai was about to accept, but remembered what Adriel had told him minutes ago.  "No deal.  I want more than that, I could have gotten those cards back at home from a duelist far superior to you, Brad Rogers."  Omega smiled.  "Tough, then.  Fine, I offer ****Dark Sanctuary, Spirit of Dark Sanctuary, Spacial Conversion."  Aldrai, encouraged by his success, continued his onslaught.  "What, did you analyze his deck too?  Because all the cards you're offering are in his deck."  Omega chuckled.  "If it wasn't for the fact that I have to defeat you, not kill you, you'd be dead now.  But I will offer this card, if you offer the rest of the Gate Guardian pieces and the Black Paladin."  Omega pulled out a card that looked like a giant red ad black serpent.  Oddly enough, the card was red, which wasn't even a type of card.  Aldrai sensed a scam, but accepted anyways.  "Fine."**

Morina and Mystic were practically screaming at each other.  "Listen, punk, your stupid dice cards are worthless.  You're getting a bargain with my **Wingweaver, ****St.**** Joan, three ****The Forgiving Maidens, three **Marie the Fallen One**s, three **Elf's Light**s, a **Luminous Spark**, and a ****Spirit of Purity and Light!"  Mystic responded with a "Yeah right, your cards are pathetic!  Plus, they don't even fit my deck type.  What am I supposed to do with them?  I mean, none of them are even that rare!"  As Morina exploded, Rae walked swiftly up to her and slapped her across the face.  "Offer the card, idiot!"  Morina, on the verge of tears, took out a blue card with the image of a gigantic blue soldier on the front of it.  "I'll take it, then."  The two groups reconverged and discussed their bets.  "Are you crazy??  Master will kill us if we lose all three of the God Cards!" hissed Morina.  "Shut up, Morina.  Besides, our job is to eliminate them.  And the tactics we're using are more than enough to throw them out of sync." commented Rae.  Omega nodded.**

"They want my Blue Eyes…what else is new." whispered Adriel.  "Same here…the Gate Guardian set." replied Aldrai.  "This time they want my Dice set…a bit more risky than last time." said Mystic.  The three broke their huddle and turned to face their oppressors.  "Then it's time to duel!"  As Adriel was about to activate his DuelDisk, Rae held out her hand.  "Stop!" she commanded.  Adriel stopped, his finger hovering over the activation switch.  "Since you're such top-notch duelists, I think that we need to have a look at what you've accomplished so far…" she closed her eyes and began humming slightly.  "Hey Mystic…what's she doing?" asked Aldrai.  "She's reading our minds," he replied.  "Yeah right…that's always a trick." said Adriel.  "No, it's for real.  I can feel something tapping into my mind." responded Mystic.  "So what, you're psychic, now?" asked Aldrai quizzically.  "Maybe…maybe not." dodged Mystic.

Rae broke out of her trance and whispered something to Omega and Morina.  The three activated their disks and pressed a button, and their decks began shuffling madly, cards from their reserves being put into the mix.  For the first time, it was apparent that these three did not have the typical DuelDisk.  They were more like large bracelets, thick and round, although there was a flat surface on the backhand side of the system.  There were three slots-one at the bottom of the flat part, one about an eighth of an inch above the first, and one about halfway through the bracelet.  The latter was considerably thicker than the former two, the second being the smallest of all.  As the disks activated, two arms swung out, taking about an inch off the top of the bracelet each.  All three disks were identical; solid gold with sterling silver arms and diamond plated platforms.

The decks stopped shuffling, and Rae signaled Aldrai, Adriel, and Mystic to activate their disks.  They did so, and the duel began, each duelist at 4000 life points.  The team of Mystic, Adriel, and Aldrai went first, each drawing their six cards.  "It's time to duel!" the three called out in unison.

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            So there's chapter 12, and I'm sorry I couldn't stick in any duels!!!  Three to four pages on Word is when I stop, and up to here is 3 ½  pages long.  Starting a duel here would just make the next chapter confusing.  Anyway, mapping out the future of the story, I need a restriction deck for the last original character in this story…don't worry, there will be a sequel!  It's already being worked out in my head, and I'm going to need a lot of new characters for that.  I want to tell you about the rest of this story, but you're just gonna have to review for it!  I keep to my word.  Back on topic, I need a powerful deck with cards like Raigeki, Nightmare Steel Cage…anything to restrict the number of cards on the opponent's side of the field and what they can play, aka Jinzo for anti-trap, Black Paladin for anti-magic, Ground Collapse for anti-monsters…stuff like NSG and SORL for restricting attacks, Raigeki etc. for destroying opponent's cards, and some powerful low-level monsters, or level-reducing magic cards so heavy hitters like Gemini Elf and Mechanicalchaser can come out and lay waste to the opponent.  A true challenge for all…even for mystic, and now opaltiger, too!  That's right, he's sent me a few decks through email!  The best deck wins, this is the ONLY deck I want, and the winner gets a bonus promo!


	16. Resurfacing

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**    

Chapter 13, and how appropriate.  Returning themes in the ghoul's decks, along with plot advancements.  Sorry this one took so long, but a six-way duel is pretty hard to pull off.  Yep, I give myself props for getting this done!  Hope you like it, gimme feedback, and send in that deck, because the story's stuck without it!  Dragon, Mystic, opal, and everyone else for that matter, I need you to buckle down and work for me!  Original cards are definitely welcome, but I need their descriptions, along with monster or magic or trap…I learned that Nightmare Steel Cage is a magic card, not a trap!  Oh well, I'll fix that later.  Invader Sam had a really good idea…the MFC edition of luster dragon shall now be called Luster Dragon #2!  Good job!  Also, I realize that the cards played by the duelists are probably going to exceed their hand sizes, but what can I do…actually, they probably won't.****

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 13-Resurfacing**

The duel had started, and no small amount of spectators had stopped to watch the monumental duel.  Team 1, made up of Adriel, Aldrai, and Mystic, were to go first.  They observed their cards, and played.  "I lay two cards face down," started Mystic, "As do I." added Adriel.  "And I lay down three." finished Aldrai.  Seven cards appeared face down in a wave motion.  "I lay a card in defense mode," called Adriel as he lay a third card on the disk.  (**Mystical Elf)  "And I summon ****Time Wizard in attack mode!" shouted Mystic, throwing the weak monster onto his disk.  (500/400)  "To end our phase, I play **Gemini Elf** in attack mode!" cried Aldrai.  (1900/900)  Team 2, consisting of the Ghouls, drew cards into their hand.  "We all lay three card face down," said Omega flatly, "And play a monster in attack mode!" chained Morina.  As three face down cards appeared on the field, the shock of a threat of telepathic opponents rushed through team 1.  "Now come forth, ****Spirit of the Breeze!  In defense mode!" shouted Morina.  (0/1800)The green spirit appeared on the field and began to float in circles around its card.  "And I'll summon **Headless Knight** in attack mode!" shouted Omega.  (1450/1700)  A knight clawed its way out of the ground and stood tall with its sword in hand.  "And to end our plays, I summon ****Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode!" (1700/1100)**

Team 1 recovered and drew their next cards.  "I play **Harpie's Feather Duster!" said Mystic.  A giant feather appeared on the field and waved itself, spreading a glittering mist over team 2's side of the field, destroying the three face down cards there.  "And now I summon another monster in defense mode!" called Adriel.  (****Witch of the ****Black Forest) "And I'll sacrifice my **Gemini Elf** to summon my **Summoned Skull**!" cried Aldrai.  "And I'll summon ****Eternal Child of Light in attack mode!" (1000/500)  "It's time to attack!  I'll attack ****Headless Knight with my Summoned Skull!" shouted Aldrai.  "And I'll activate ****Graceful Dice!" shouted Mystic.  The die landed on three.  "That multiplies my monster's attacks by 3, meaning I can easily destroy your ****Spirit of the Breeze and attack you directly, Morina!"  The monsters flew across the field and attacked.  When the smoke cleared, Omega had lost his Knight along with 1050 of his life points and Morina had lost her monster along with 1500 life points.**

Team 2 drew their cards.  "Now I'll summon **Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode!" shouted Rae.  (1700/1150)  A shirtless warrior bathed in flame with a large, curved blade appeared next to its partner.  As the monster materialized, something clicked in Adriel's mind… "And I summon ****The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode!" (1300/1800)  Aldrai suddenly reminisced as well… "Finally, I summon **Injection Fairy Lily** in attack mode!" chained Morina.  (400/1500)  Mystic had no clue of the past duels of Aldrai and Adriel, so he merely smiled.  "And it's time to attack!"  The three attack monsters launched themselves at their opponents.**

When the flurry of exchanged blows ended, Morina was down to 500 life points, her fairy with a syringe large enough to be a satellite laser.  Lily had just speared through Mystic's Time Wizard, losing him 2900 life points and dropping him at 1100.  Both Darkfire soldiers had launched themselves at Adriel's monsters.  His Witch of the Black Forest was destroyed, but as he drew a monster into his hand, Darfire Soldier #2 was thrown back by his Mystical Elf, dropping Rae's life points by 300.  So the scores stood at Adriel: 4000, Aldrai: 4000, Mystic: 1100, Rae: 3700, Omega: 1050, and Morina: 500.  So far, team 1 was winning, but these duelists were proving to be extremely tricky.  Team 1 drew again.  "Time to summon **Luster Dragon #2 **to the field!" shouted Adriel. (1900/1600)  Mystic drew "**Spades**!" the field between him and Morina turned to a blank playing card with only two black spades in opposite corners.  "And now, I summon **Jack to the field!"  Aldrai ended the main phase by summoning "****La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode!" (1800/1000)  "It's time to attack!  Go, Jack!  Destroy Lily and Morina!"  The Jack card shot out its spirit of a Jack, who launched himself at Lily and proceeded to slash her head off, but not before a giant pill appeared in front of her.**

As the Jack attacked Lily, the pill broke, releasing huge amounts of powder over Morina.  Her life points struggled back and forth between going up and down, but eventually rose to 2300.  "I used my **Nutrient Z card to gain 4000 life points.  Unfortunately, your attack reduced my points by…2200?  But how?  Your Jack only has 2200 attack points!"  Mystic chuckled.  "Spades increases all of my suit-type monsters' attack and defense points by 400, so Lily's attack points were negated."  Morina scowled as Adriel launched his attack on Rae's Darkfire Soldier #1, but the attack was suddenly halted.  "****Waboku.  That's only going to save you for one turn, Rae."**

"I know," she responded.  "But if I draw one more card, then I can defeat you easily!"  Aldrai attacked Omega with both his monsters, but ended up losing his genie and 700 of his life points due to Omega's "**Magic-Arm Shield** allows me to take one of your monsters and defend myself with it, so you just lost one of your monsters AND some of your life points.  But that's not all…I do believe that all three of us possess the monsters we need to eliminate you…"  Rae and Morina nodded in agreement.  Team 1 got very tense, and images began flashing through their mind…images of three powerful beasts that had the force to destroy the world, doing battle against one another, tearing apart the world…

Team two drew.  "And now I activate my two facedown cards for** Omega and Morina; both of my ****Ultimate Offering cards!" Two identical trap cards appeared on the field.  "And I activate ****Toxin Tubes to increase my life points by 1200!" shouted Omega.  "And now that their life points are high enough to use these cards," Omega had 2250 and Morina had 2300, "It's the beginning of the end!"  Both Omega and Morina activated their **Pot of Greed** cards from their hands, and chained them with ****Jar of Greed, Omega chaining a second one, as well.  That gave them both a large amount of cards added into their hand.  "Now I summon two more monsters onto the field!" shoutedOmega4, who lost 500 life points for the second monster.  "And I summon three!" cried Morina.4  She lost a full 1000 life points.  "And I activate ****Monster Reborn on ****Gemini Elf from Aldrai's graveyard."  Adriel3Aldrai2Mystic0Omega3Morina3Rae1**

"And now…prepare for the end!" shouted Rae.  "For now…"

"We summon the Egyptian God Cards!" shouted the three Ghouls in unison.  The skies darkened to welcome these creatures, and lightning hailed their arrival.  "And now meet the God Monsters!  **The Winged Dragon of Ra**!" screamed Rae, triumphantly. (5300/3150)  "**Obelisk the Tormentor!" (4000/4000) shouted Morina.  "And ****Slifer the Sky Dragon!" (5000/5000)  As the Ghouls called out the names of their cards, each monster appeared.  They each discarded their 3 monsters and slapped down a fourth.  Rae's monster resembled a golden orb, kind of puzzle-like.  Morina's was a blue soldier whose strength was indescribable.  Omega's monster was a fierce-looking monster that looked like it was a hybrid serpent/dragon.  "No!" shouted Rae.  However, more flashbacks shot through the minds of Aldrai, Adriel, and Mystic…**

Through Adriel's mind ran the image of a duel between a young, attractive blonde dressed in purple and a demented looking male wearing a purple cape and a black shirt with platinum-colored hair and a yellow eye on his forehead.  The same golden monster was on the field.  The man began chanting something, and the orb unlocked itself and turned into a half-gryphon, half-dragon like creature.  It flew over to the man's side of the field.  Then, the monster attacked.  Another teen, this one with three-colored hair, dressed in blue, with Omega's puzzle around his neck, jumped in the way of the blast.  Another blond, this time a boy, was trying to get the girl out of some strange chains that bound her arms and legs…then the chant repeated itself as Adriel returned to consciousness…

Aldrai saw visions of a duel between a white-haired teen with a striped shirt and Rae's ring around his neck and the boy in Adriel's vision.  The puzzle-bearer summoned the serpent, lightning striking the field.  Then, the red and black monster destroyed the white-haired duelist.  Aldrai woke from his trance…

Mystic was watching a four-way duel between two men dressed in long, purple robes with masks over their faces versus the puzzle boy again, and a tall, thin character dressed in black with a white trenchcoat and brown hair.  The brown-haired teen summoned the blue soldier, and destroyed his two opponents.  Mystic snapped out of the vision…

Rae was still complaining.  "It still won't obey me!" she said.  Out of nowhere, Aldrai asked Omega "Why does Slifer have 5000 attack points if you only have three cards in your hand?"  Rae stopped talking, and all five of the other duelists looked at him.  "What?  Slifer's attack power depends on the number of cards in your hand," he said, as if it were common knowledge.  Upon realizing what he said, his mouth dropped open in wonder.  "Well however it happened, he's still a threat.  And Morina would be more of one if she had summoned two more monsters," Mystic began, as he activated his face down card, **Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Morina's Ultimate Offering card, "Because now she can't activate Obelisk's Soul Energy Max effect."  He, too, was surprised by what he had said.  "Yes, well Rae can't even control her monster…but be careful.  These monsters aren't affected by trap cards, and magic cards only work on them for one turn."  Adriel also looked surprised.**

"How do you know all of this?" inquired Rae.  The three duelists exchanged glances.  "No clue…but does it really matter?"  Rae smiled.  "Guess not, because you're finished!  Or, at least, your partners are finished, and then it's three on one…three God cards on one pathetic duelist…you haven't got a chance!"  As Omega and Morina commanded their monsters to attack, the other three tensed up.  Suddenly, the seven Millennium Items began to glow, and they were transported to the Shadow Realm…along with a multitude of bystanders.  "Hey?  What happened?"  One guy asked.  "No clue…and where did the dueling field go?" commented a girl.  It was true, and everyone's DuelDisk activated. 

"No!" shouted Rae.  "Aw, man…" added Morina.  "A shadow war…the first in millennia…" chained Omega.  Mystic remembered his first experience.  "Quick, you guys!  Start pulling cards out of your deck and summon your best monsters!  They're going to pull out their God cards again!  And now that they're using millennium magic…they can force Ra to attack!"  This incentive convinced the other two, and they began drawing madly.  Meanwhile, the Ghouls were regrouping.  "The shadow realm doesn't need sacrifices, but still…Ra would be pitiful without them…"

"And Obelisk can't use Soul Energy Max without tributes."  So the Shadow Wars began…

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Aww…no decks yet!  Send some in…you have maybe 2 chapters before the story HAS TO HAVE THAT DECK!  Anyway, that chapter took a while to write…and the prospect of a shadow war should be incentive for you all to review, send in decks, etc…I actually DO need more characters, so you can begin sending those again as well.  Just to tell you, this story is drawing to a close, and another two stories will be created immediately after.  However, each chapter for each story will be written at the same time, so it'll definitely take longer to write.  I need original cards for that, but not characters.  So do your work, and I'll do mine…


	17. Fortress in Shadows

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**    

Wow…I started writing this one day after I posted the last chapter…A lot of returning duelists, including Eli, Avenging, and more.****

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 14-Fortress in Shadows**

The three Ghouls activated their DuelDisks once more, summoning the God cards along with four other monsters each…it looked like they had abandoned their earlier strategies.  Meanwhile, Adriel, Aldrai, and Mystic each began summoning their own monsters to combat the Egyptian Gods.  "It's time to test my new powers…" whispered Adriel.  "Come forth, **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!  **Buster Blader!"  The two monsters sprang out of their DuelDisks.  "Now, I activate **Polymerization**!"  The dragon and the swordsman began merging together…at first, it looked as if Buster Blader was sprouting Blue Eyes parts.  Out of its back appeared two huge white wings.  Its boots grew more angular, with two triangular extensions jutting upwards from each of its boots.  Its gauntlets grew three sharp claws, and a long, muscular tail shot out of its back.  Slowly, its armor turned the same color as the Blue Eyes' scales, growing more rounded.  Its sword split in two; each blade long, thin, and curved.  As the transition occurred, the **White D. Knight**'s attack rose to 3850, and its defense to 3000.**

"**Monster Reborn!  Resurrect my Buster Blader!"  The Buster Blader reappeared on the field to the left of its more powerful brother.  "Now I summon ****Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  The monster appeared, flying above the Buster Blader.  "Now, a second ****Polymerization!"  The same effects occurred between the Red Eyes and Buster Blader, except instead of white, the monster was black.  Its armor became more jagged, as opposed to rounded off.  The **Black D. Knight** walked over to its brother, and they both stood in front of Adriel.  (3250/3000)  Suddenly, they both began glowing.  Each monster's attack rose by 1000.  "And what's more, they're both dragons.  So when Aldrai gets his monster onto the field…"**

"And now I summon **Dark Magician and ****Buster Blader!"  The two monsters appeared, knowing their fate.  "Polymerization, fuse my monsters into the **Dark Paladin**!" The two monsters melded together and formed the Dark Paladin.  (2900/2400)  Then, the monster gained another 2000 attack points for Adriel's Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and both his knights.  "Next, come forth, ****Sanga**** of Thunder, Suijin, and Kazejin!  Now, combine into the ****Gate Guardian!"  The three monsters attached themselves to each other and formed the mighty ****Gate Guardian. (3750/3400)**

"I summon **Eternal Child of Light and **Blessed Child**!"  The two young monsters appeared, both sleeping.  "Then, I activate **Time Magic** to age them both into their adult forms!"  The two monsters began growing up into the **Eternal Light Being **and **The Lord of Magic**!" (4000/3000|3500/4000)  Then, the triquetra appeared behind the Lord of Magic, raising its attack to 5500.  In addition, Adriel summoned his **Tyrant Dragon** (2900/2500)and used two revival cards on **Blue Eyes White Dragon** (3000/2500) and **Red Eyes Black Dragon** (2400/2100), which also raised Dark Paladin's attack by 500 more points, along with a 500 point bonus for both of his knights.  In addition to his 4400-attack power Dark Paladin and his Gate Guardian, Aldrai summoned **The Fiend Megacyber** (2200/1200), ****Sword Hunter (2450/1700)**, **and **Black Luster Soldier** (3000/2500).  Mystic pulled out his suits; ****Jack (2200/2200), ****Queen (2400/2400), and **King** (2600/2600).**

"What do you say now, Ghouls?"  The three smiled.  "I think it's time to tell you that you have no chance of stopping us!" boasted Rae.  "That's right…we've been trained for this day." Added Omega.  Morina began laughing.  "And now it's time you see how pathetic you really are…"  Each of the Ghouls activated a magic card, and a huge tower shot out of the ground.  It was flanked by three smaller towers, and at the top of each of the three stood one of the Egyptian Gods.  At the top of the highest tower, a clear crystal orb half the size of Ra hovered.  Slowly, streams of blue energy began to flow into it.  "We have to attack now!"  As Adriel issued the command, both of his knights and all three of his dragons began attacking the tower.  17,400 attack points shot towards the winged dragon's side of the tower.  At the same instant, Mystic and Aldrai commanded their monsters to attack.  Aldrai's Dark Paladin, Gate Guardian, The Fiend Megacyber, Sword Hunter, and Black Paladin unleashed 16,800 attack points on Slifer's face of the tower, and Mystic's Eternal Light Being, The Lord of Magic, Jack, Queen, and King launched 16,700 attack points on Obelisk's side.

Even with the onslaught of 509,000 attack points barraging the tower, not a stone fell from its walls.  In retaliation to their attacks, the Ghouls laughed from deep within the keep of the fortress-tower.  "Now do you see how hopeless the situation is?  And you've only scratched the surface.  Watch as we destroy you all, starting with Adriel!"  Energies from each of the three gods flew into the orb, and it grew a bright white color.  All of that pure energy shot at Adriel and his monsters in a single, concentrated stream.  It seemed as if all was lost, until…

            "**Ancient Empire, defend Adriel!"  A huge number of warriors jumped in front of the blast.  When the smoke cleared, all of Adriel's monsters were intact, and the fallen army picked itself up off the ground.  "Eli?" asked Mystic.  The older duelist strode to his old nemesis.  "That's right, Mystic.  I see you've done well."  Mystic nodded.  "No offense…but I thought you got kicked out after losing to me?"  Eli chuckled.  "No, if you recall, I was once serving the same man as these Ghouls.  However, their leader betrayed me, so instead of getting shipped off the island, I hid until the coast was clear.  I don't know how I got here, though…"**

            "Well I'm glad you are…your monster just saved one of my friends!"  Eli smiled.  "Useful, isn't it?  And I'm glad I can make up for trying to eliminate you earlier…"  Another burst of energy flew out of the tower, aimed at Aldrai.  As he put his arms in front of him in a weak attempt to protect himself, a blue orb encased him, reflecting the attack.  The reflection, too, did nothing against the enchanted walls of the tower.  Aldrai turned to find his defender.  To his surprise, Avenging was running towards him, followed closely by the **Knight of Ages**.  "Avenging!  Thanks for saving me!"  Avenging smiled.  "You earned my respect in our last duel, and since I'm somehow here, I thought that it would be cool to try and get you to respect me, too."  Aldrai smiled back.  "I do, thanks."  The tower then began to barrage the surrounding area.

            Eight monsters blocked the attacks; **Serpent Knight Dragon, **a powered up **Injection Fairy Lily, Leviathan of the Depths, Gold ****Phoenix****, Skull Knight, a stronger ****Shadow Ghoul, Victory Dragon, and ****Bleak Mist.  None of the monsters survived, but they were all resurrected using **Monster Reborn, The Shallow Grave, Premature Burial**, or other revival methods.  Carolyn, Clover, Water, Fire, Brad, Alexis, Flo, and Aaron all came up to the group, adding to the number of duelists in the area.  The tower shot off another barrage before the group could reunite themselves, and ten new monsters blocked the attacks.  Behind them stalked up two twins whose names were unknown.  They said their greetings to Mystic, and the circle looked as if it were complete.**

            The tower began acting up again, and the flurry of monsters began defending.  As the blows were exchanged overhead, Adriel though of how the group needed a method of communication.  Then he got an idea…** "Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode!"  The sapphire monster appeared.  "Tell all the others to summon flying monsters!"  The dragon nodded and flew low, going around the circle.  Soon, each duelist had a flying monster on the field.  The message was spread-activate whatever destructive cards were in a duelist's deck.  A torrent of **Raigeki******, Hinotama, Final Flame, and **Sparks**, among others, shot down on the tower.  When the smoke cleared, there was no noticeable change in the tower, except that the gods were looking a bit weak…so all duelists attacked.  However, the image was just a ploy, and the gods instantly regenerated, slamming all the other monsters to the ground.  Another message was sent-activate all healing magic and set **Mirror Force** and ****Mirror Wall cards, if available.**

            **Dian Keto the Cure Master, Toxin Tubes, and others were all activated, restoring the monsters on the ground to their full capacity.  When the next torrent of energy was fired, all duelists activated their reflecting powers, and the energy was shot back into the orb.  Then, all the monsters, including the messengers, attacked the tower.  Hundreds of thousands of attack points were launched at the tower, and the orb began to shatter.  Eventually, it broke completely, and shards of crystal hailed down upon the duelists.  All that remained was a floating essence of energy, which enveloped the Egyptian God Monsters.  As if it were a magic card, each monster's attack was raised by 5000.  They released a final volley of attack, and all monsters on the field were destroyed.  The resulting shockwave caused the tower to crumble.  Slowly, the impregnable fortress fell.  The Ghouls could be seen flying away on their monsters.**

A strange chant was ringing in Adriel's ears…he began to speak it.  The Winged Dragon was forced back into its orb, and Rae fell from the sky, landing softly in a plume of shadow.

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...  
   
**Winged Dragon of Ra**___

            The Winged Dragon once again was freed, except this time came to Adriel.  "Winged Dragon, return to me!" shouted Rae.  However, the monster merely roared at her.  "Ra is mine to control now!" shouted Adriel.  "And I activate two **Dimensionhole cards to remove Obelisk and Slifer from play for the remainder of this turn, if there are such things in a war.  Now Ra, banish their souls forever!"  Ra charged up a golden blast in its mouth, and the Ghouls screamed for mercy.  However, it was too late, as Ra released its attack, and the Ghouls' minds were banished forever.  Their decks fell to the grounds, flaming.  As the shadows faded, both Obelisk's and Slifer's cards appeared.  Obelisk went flying to Mystic, while Slifer went flying to Aldrai.  Ra was still in Adriel's control.  The other duelists mysteriously vanished, along with their monsters.  The seven golden items worn by Rae, Omega, and Morina fell to the ground with a clatter, but were again teleported away.  
            Adriel, Mystic, and Aldrai walked towards each other, very much out of breath.  "Hey wait…we never got our phases!" shouted Aldrai.  However, they noticed a few silver discs lying on the ground, and they each took three phases, making all of them sixth-phase duelists, meaning they needed only two more phases each to get into the finals…**

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            I got some decks from people, and I'm glad…I need them now!  Anyway, the three god cards are now in the possession of our protagonists, but will they be able to control them outside of the shadows?  Anyway, review some more, because you have maybe three or four chapters before the ability to earn bonuses is shut off…the next number, I believe, is 70.  So, in anticipation for the next review mark…

            A)Plot details

            B)The final god card

            C)List of the new millennium items

            D)Details on three of the above items

            Choose wisely, for after the 70 review mark, the next is the 100 review mark, and I doubt I'm going to get 30 reviews out of 4 chapters…but anything is possible, especially if you all refer to me in your stories, like Mystic did!  So work hard, I know I am!


	18. Past

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Chapter 15…it's been so long since I updated!!!  Lots of EVIL schoolwork…after this chapter, tell me in your review what you think of schoolwork and your email, if you want a special surprise!  Anyway though, a competition will soon start…here are the details.

Best Original Character: A character created by the author. We're looking for good personality, skill, etc. Also he/she can't be perfect, like in winning every single duel or battle. That's boring.   
  
Best Original Cards/Pokemon: Here we're looking for creativity, but once again no perfect cards/pokemon. Mystic's cards are perfect examples.   
  
Best Original Supporting Character: OK, I'm quoting the Oscars, but who cares. Good characters which help out in fics, or meet the main character in aduel/battle, then dissapear from the story only to pop ten chappies later with a note: Ten points to the person who remembers this one. :)   
  
Best Plot: Again, creativity is good, so basically a good story line which isn't just battle battle battle, duel duel duel.   
  
Best Grammar: Speech marks! Commas! Question Marks! Capital Letters! Correct Grammar! You get the idea. :)   
  
Best Duel/Battle: Good duels and battles should have twists that no one expects, or extreme rules. We're looking for description and good action.

      Hope I can win something…if you want to enter or nominate someone for these awards, email the title of the story, the URL, and the author to myself at adrieltouchstone@hotmail.com or to opaltiger at darkmagician_1992@hotmail.com.  On with the chapter…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 15-Past**

A few minutes earlier, the group had advanced into the third stage of the tournament, sticking their phases in the wall scanner.  The three stepped onto the third stage, and it was a duelist's paradise.  Instead of the feeble stores selling vacuum-packed goods, there were small restaurants-noodle carts, hot dog stands, fry shops, sushi shops, among many others.  After eating the largest lunch they'd ever had, the group proceeded to observe an electronic message board that was issuing challenges to third-stage duelists.  Skimming the details, Adriel finally found a challenge worth taking.  "Guys, look at this!" he called.  Mystic and Aldrai came over.  The unnamed duelist was offering the ultimate prize-a Blue Eyes card.  "The second Blue Eyes…" Mystic said in a hushed voice.  "You gonna go for it?" asked Aldrai.  "Maybe…but look at how risky it is…if we lose, we lose all of our duelist points, all of our phases, and our entire deck."  Mystic smiled.  "Hey, we have our new cards!  I'm taking the challenge."  Adriel's eyes narrowed slightly.  "No.  I'm taking it."

"But you already have a Blue Eyes!" said Mystic.  "Exactly.  That makes me the best challenger.  And dragons are MY forte, not yours.  So go find some other competition to try."  Mystic looked hurt.  "Fine then, I will."  He stomped off.  Aldrai punched Adriel in the face.  Adriel staggered back into the message boards.  "Would you shut up?  Jeez!"  Aldrai got Mystic.  "Apologizew or thins time I'll punch you harder."  Although Adriel doubted Aldrai could inflict any serious damage, the last punch knocked him to his senses.  "Mystic…sorry."  Mystic glared at him for a minute, but then his gaze softened.  A little.  "I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded…so you go ahead and take the challenge.  Me and Aldrai will be cheering for you."  Mystic's gaze fell to what a normal person's angry look would be like.  "Thanks," he muttered.  They walked off towards the specified arena.

A few minutes later, they were there.  The site was desolate.  Strewn across the ground were destroyed DuelDisks and shreds of cards, some of them fairly valuable.  In the center of this chaos was a shadowy duelist.  The three walked up to him.  Seven orbs of golden light began to faintly shine; one around his neck, one in either hand, one on his chest, one slightly above his midriff, one on his forehead, and one at his side.  As they got closer, the dark figure was cast into the light; he was wearing khaki pants, a black tank top, and a black cape.  The seven glowing orbs materialized into the seven golden items held by the Rare Hunters.

The wind blew, and the boy's hair was blown out of his face…"Hello, Adriel."  Time stopped.

_"I'm sorry, boy, but Aaron has to go now…"  A young boy with familiar dark hair was standing in front of an older man with spiked black hair with ice blue highlights-his best friend's older brother.  "His name isn't Aaron!"  The older boy laughed, a younger kid the same age as Adriel in his arm.  "That's right, you call him Aarion, don't you?"  The boy in his arm squirmed.    "Quit moving, brat!"_

_"Adriel!__  Help!" cried Aarion.  "Leave him alone!" cried Adriel, tears streaming down his face.  "Say your last goodbyes, because you'll never see each other again!"  Aarion's brother kicked Adriel into the dirt and ran off.  Adriel tried to get up, but couldn't.  "Aarion!"…_

"Adriel!"  Mystic and Aldrai were desperately trying to reach their friend, buthe was tethered in his own mind.  Aarion crossed over to the group.  Mystic and Aldrai backed off a little.  Aarion took the ankh and placed its tip on Adriel's forehead.  It glowed bright gold, and both Adriel and Aarion froze.

Inside Adriel's mind was a large chamber with a circular stone floor.  Aarion stepped onto the floor, and most of it shattered and fell into a swirling void.  The center of the ground remained, and the few bricks that weren't sucked in transformed into small stone dragons.  They circled around Aarion and began spewing out shards of rock.  He switched the ankh with the rod and activated its powers.  The dragons stopped spraying rock, and they made an extremely thin path towards the center of the chamber.  The teen walked across the pathway and stepped into the center.  Instantly, rock began to swell out of the void in a last attempt to destroy Aarion.  He activated the pyramid's effect and telekinetically crushed the rock.  Finally, a white sphere floated down to the platform.  It grew larger, until it reached the size of a human.  It slowly dimmed until it was completely gone.  In its place stood Adriel, clad in the same manner as Aarion.

The new teen smiled.  "It's been seven long years, Adriel."  Adriel stood impassively, although his eyes began to water slightly.  "Aarion…I thought you were lost forever…"  Aarion smiled even more broadly.  "Well, after my brother kidnapped me, we got caught by the cops.  He got locked up, and I was sent to live in an orphanage.  Then, a family adopted me.  I was happy, but we were poor.  So when I heard that people actually played Duel Monsters for money, I got my adoptive parents to let me play in tournaments.  Soon, I collected some powerful cards, and now I'm here.  I'm so glad I'm seeing you again, Adriel."  

Adriel smiled as well, a single tear running down his cheek.  The two embraced each other, and more golden light was emitted.  They returned to the real world.  As they held their embrace, three of the items on Aarion's body were transferred to Adriel; the eyelike pendant, the rod, and the ring.  Aarion smiled.  "That was my job; to get you these items.  And I have something else for you, too."  He pulled out a card from his pocket-it was the second Blue Eyes!  "Aarion, don't I have to win that from you?"  Aarion smiled.  "No offense, but if you were to duel me, you'd be defeated forever.  And I don't want to defeat you like that.  In exchange for this card, let's say that you have to tell me about everything that's happened since we got split up."  Adriel hesitantly took the card…it seemed strange that anyone, even his best friend from younger days, would just give him a nearly unique card.

Aldrai and Mystic were watching this exchange somewhat angrily.  "Something's not right about that other guy, I can sense it." said Mystic darkly.  "Yeah…no one would give up a card like that.  But I guess for now let it ride…Adriel hasn't seen this guy since he was seven."  Mystic nodded grimly.

Aarion and Adriel crossed over to the other two.  "Aarion…you never got to know Aldrai.  He's been my best friend ever since you left."  Aarion smiled and held out his hand.  Disobeying his intuition, Aldrai took his hand and shook it.  Some strange jolt went through his body, as if the other boy was breaking into his mind.  He quickly dropped his grip.  "And this is Mystic…we just met him at the tournament."  Again, Aarion shook hands, and again, the person at the other end felt a jolt.

Mystic decided to use this new ally to his advantage, if at all possible.  "Hey…Aarion, right?" Aarion nodded.  "Where did you get those gold things?  We've seen them before."  Aarion smiled again.  It wasn't normal, no one smiled that much.  "I've been keeping them for a while.  You must have seen fakes…these are really valuable.  You see, the four I have with me are the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Key, and the Millennium Scales.  The three that Adriel hold are the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Eye."  He pointed to each as he called out its name.  "Each of these items have special powers.  For example, the Millennium Key can tap into people's minds.  That's why me and Adriel looked frozen earlier.  And the Millennium Rod has the power of mind control."  Adriel looked uneasy.  "I don't know if I can believe that there are mystical powers…I mean, I'm sure what happened to me happened all the time.  Honestly, it must have been the shock of seeing you for the first time in years."  Aarion chuckled.  "That's what most people say, but I swear that you do have magic powers now.  Okay, let's test the power of the ring.  Count to one hundred, and I'll be gone.  Kind of like hide-and-go-seek.  Then, think to yourself that you want to find more golden items.  If you can find me, it'll prove that the items have magical powers."

Adriel, feeling like an idiot, began counting.  Mystic and Aldrai rolled their eyes…magic didn't exist!  One hundred seconds later, Aarion was gone.  Adriel began thinking, and the five points of the ring began to vibrate, and they spread themselves in an array forming a semicircle.  The rightmost point began flashing gold, and Adriel walked in that direction.  He followed the ring as it pointed ahead, to the left, and to the right once more.  Suddenly, the entire ring began glowing.  Adriel was in front of a rock.  He took out the rod and poked the stone…and it crumpled to the ground.  Aarion got out from under the tarp.  "See?  It pointed you in the right direction."  Adriel was still skeptical.  "You could've been using a remote control."  Aarion laughed.  "Fine then…the Millennium Rod has the power of mind control.  Find any animal you can and focus on trying to be that animal.  Its eyes will go blank, and you can make it do whatever you want."

Adriel looked around for a couple of minutes, and spotted a rabbit.  He focused, like Aarion said, and sure enough, the rabbit stopped moving.  He had the rabbit dance ballet for a while, then he made it jump on Aldrai's head.  He laughed, and released control.  "Now do you believe me?" asked Aarion, as the rabbit hopped away.  Mystic and Aldrai came over to them as Adriel nodded.  "Yeah…cool!  What does the eye thing do?"  Aarion cleared his throat.  "The Millennium Eye lets you see into someone else's mind."  Mystic objected.  "That's impossible!  There's no such thing as a telepath, I've been studying various supernatural arts, and telepathy is impossible to achieve!"

As Mystic ranted, Adriel finished the speech with him.  "How'd you know I was going to say that?" asked Mystic.  "I don't know…it was like something floated into my head telling me what you were going to say."

"See?  Telepathy.  Like a mind-reader."

"No," started Aldrai, "Like two good friends who can complete each other's sentences for each other."  Aarion smiled yet again.  "Adriel told me you two just met Mystic.  That's gotta be maybe three or four days, not enough to get to know someone that well."

"Fine then, Adriel, let me see that!"  Adriel gave the eye to Mystic.  He gripped it tightly, and tried to read Aarion's mind.  Nothing happened.  "See, it's a trick!"  Aarion, for once, did not smile.  Instead, his face darkened.  "How dare you insult the ancient magic?!  You are connected to it as much as Adriel, and you are too, Aldrai.  Why else would you have met each other?  Why else would you have won the Egyptian God Cards?"  Mystic smiled.  "See?  If you're truly the guy you say you are, how did you know we have the God Cards?"  Aarion laughed.  "I told you, the Millennium Eye has the power to read minds!  As you were approaching, I read your mind and discovered that the God Cards are in your possession."

"Lay off guys!  I mean what do you think is going to happen?  I trust him, so you should at least give him a chance.  Honestly!"  Mystic and Aldrai looked at their feet.  "Sorry…"  However, both of them were thinking the same thing: That Adriel's mind was slowly being corrupted by the source of all their problems…

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            I'm aware that you haven't gotten your bonus yet, but I HAD to finish 15 before I forgot about what I was doing with it!  Don't worry, the final God Card is coming soon!  And review a lot please…this story will split soon.  Group dynamics are falling apart, and what's the true story behind this new character?


	19. ll BONUS 3 ll

Disclaimer/Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but ff.net locked me down for making a story not in accordance with its regulations.watch out for that! Anyway, I'm posting the competition rules again.(Is anyone getting the hint? ^_~)  
Best Original Character: A character created by the author. We're  
looking for good personality, skill, etc. Also he/she can't be  
perfect, like in winning every single duel or battle. That's boring.  
  
Best Original Cards/Pokemon: Here we're looking for creativity, but  
once again no perfect cards/pokemon. Mystic's cards are perfect  
examples.  
  
Best Original Supporting Character: OK, I'm quoting the Oscars, but  
who cares. Good characters which help out in fics, or meet the main  
character in aduel/battle, then dissapear from the story only to pop  
ten chappies later with a note: Ten points to the person who remembers  
this one. :)  
  
Best Plot: Again, creativity is good, so basically a good story line  
which isn't just battle battle battle, duel duel duel.  
  
Best Grammar: Speech marks! Commas! Question Marks! Capital Letters!  
Correct Grammar! You get the idea. :)  
  
Best Duel/Battle: Good duels and battles should have twists that no  
one expects, or extreme rules. We're looking for description and good  
action.  
Here's your bonus, and be happy that you finally have all the information on the reborn Egyptian Gods!  
  
Yu Gi Oh-  
  
Tournament of the Eclipse  
  
*REVIEW BONUS* - The Final Egyptian God Card The Sun God Re-X000/X000(lv. 12)  
This monster can only be special summoned by removing all monsters from your hand, field, and deck from play. If your opponent sets or summons a monster, you may place one 'Sun Token' (1000/1000) on the field in attack position. X equals the number of monsters removed from play plus the number of Sun Tokens on the field. If 'The Dark Warrior Seth' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 2000. If 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen' is on the field, increase this monster's attack by 2000. This monster is not affected by the effects of 'The Dark Warrior Seth' or The Serpent Guardian Mehen'. This card is not affected by trap cards. Magic cards affect this card for one turn only. This monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. If 'The Dark Warrior Seth', 'The Serpent Guardian Mehen', and 'The Sun God Re' are on the field at the same time, you win the match.  
Colossal.this card is truly the definition of a last stand. To show you what I mean, let's look at a typical 40-card deck. The ration of monsters to magic and trap cards should always be equal, if possible. So that means that in a normal situation, Re's attack will start as 20,000. If my opponent feels like defending with a monster, Re's attack just rose to 21,000. And don't forget the little detail at the end-if my opponent somehow were to survive long enough for me to get all three gods out, I'd win the MATCH. Not just the duel, but the whole MATCH. Plus, unless I get them both out at once, Re's attack would reach a minimum of 22,000 for summoning the first one, and if the last effect weren't in there, it would be 24,000 before total annihilation.  
  
*~End~*  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hehehe.I hope the gods are to your liking! Now for a hiatus.and stay tuned for the. "YuGiOh: Tournament of the Eclipse" holiday special! 


	20. ll Holiday Special ll

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **

Great…the holiday special is belated because I couldn't upload until late on the 27th.  Sorry…but here's the holiday special!

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**HOLIDAY**** SPECIAL**

Adriel: Welcome to the YuGiOh holiday special!  Here with me today are some of my loyal friends and reviewers…Aldrai, Mystic, opaltiger, LegendaryWarrior, Edgar, anime-crazy2, and VARON, plus a special guest-Anubis, aka Dylan!  And the elusive, mysterious, possibly evil Aarion, as well!

Everyone else except Aarion: Hey!

Aarion: Hmm…so many souls…I mean, hey!

Adriel: So then, 'tis time for the holiday party to begin!  I, unlike so many people in high places, am tolerant of other religions and cultures, so there is, in the center of our room, a Japanese-style table with stockings for everybody all centered around a menorah with green, red, and black scented candles, sitting upon a plume of mistletoe!  Meanwhile, over at the buffet table, we can see that my guests are getting situated-they can choose between a variety of drinks, (I am age-sensitive as well) and as you can see, the younger children are going for the…sake and beer…while the adults are going for the…tea and soda…umm…

Aarion: Idiots…I mean happy holidays! -_-;;

Mystic: *drinking sake* Whee!

Adriel: Mystic…maybe you don't want to do that…

Opaltiger: Shut up, Adriel! *takes a drink of beer*

Adriel: fine… *pouts*

Aldrai: All you should stop drinking.

Everyone else except Adriel, Aldrai, and Aarion: Go home loser!

Aldrai: Fine.  But don't blame me when you all get hangover.

Party mentioned two lines up: AAH!!!  HANGOVER!!!

Adriel: Yes…umm…Edgar, what are you doing?

Edgar: *takes the black candle off the polyreligious centerpiece and walks over to the drink table* DIE HANGOVER!!!

Everyone else: NOOOO!!!!!!!

Aarion: Moron…

Edgar: *Is on fire*

Everyone else: AAHH FIRE CALL 911!

Adriel: If you burn the presents I swear to god I will kill you with my dragon warriors…

Edgar: *still burning*

Presents: *slowly edging away*

Varon and ac2: Fire is good…*stare*

Dylan: Sorry I'm late!  Traffic was…TOUCHSTONE!  YOU OWE ME A DUEL!

Adriel: Aw crap…

*Five seconds later*

Dylan: *passed out on the floor*

Adriel: I beat him again…jeez

LegendaryWarrior: I bet you can't beat me, though.

Aarion: Adriel, use the Millennium Rod and banish them all to the shadow realm, please.

Adriel: If it weren't for the fact that it's the holiday season, I'd be all to happy to oblige…

Aldrai: Y0 h0mi3 diz p4rt4y iz d3h 1337n3ss ! I7 0wnz0rz !

Adriel and Aarion :  NO!!!  HIS REAL SELF IS SHOWING THROUGH!!!

Aldrai: H0mi3 G!

BEST: Attention partygoers!  This is the Blue Eyes Swat Team!  We have received reports of a flaming man and a drunk minor speaking in leet.  We will give you five seconds to evacuate before we burst stream your house!

Everyone except Edgar and Aldrai: AAH!!!  BURST STREAM!!! RUN!!!

Presents: *scamper*

Adriel: *goes evil* If you lay one neutron on my house I will kill you!  Go, White D. Knight!  Go, Black D. Knight!

BEST: AAH!!! *die*

Y. Adriel: HAHAHA!!! THIS WORLD IS MINE!

Unknown duel monster to be revealed in chapter 16: *K.O's Y. Adriel*

Aarion: *car starts honking*, return now!

UDM: *disappears*

Aarion: -_-;;

*Hours later*

Adriel's house: x_x

Adriel: Ugh…what happened…oh well, who cares?!  Everyone, present time!

Everyone still alive: YAY!!!

Aldrai (jumped into a fire hydrant that the fire fighters were using to put out Edgar): x_x yay…

Edgar (burned alive, made a nice holiday dinner for the small forest creatures):x_x…wohoo…

Adriel: Okay, Mystic, there's one for you.

Mystic: Yay ^_^ *opens*  Ooh it's a box of multicolored dice with different kinds of attributes!  Look, it's a spiky one! *sucks on it* OWWIES!!!  T_T

Adriel: Right…anyway, LW, here's one for you.

LW: YES!!! *opens*  YAY, A GOD CARD! *looks closely* STICKER…!  _;;

Adriel: Eheheh…yes…anyway, Dylan, here's one for you.

Dylan: Is it world domination in a box?

Adriel: No…

Dylan: *opens* Hey, it's the cards you took from me!  And a note…

Note: Read me!

Dylan: *reads*

Note: SUCKA!!!

Cards: *melt*

Dylan: NOOO!!!  I'LL KILL YOU TOUCHSTONE!!!

Aarion: As fun as it would be…no *activates millennium puzzle*

Yami: Ah, finally, I am free again!

Aarion: Wrong button…*lugs puzzle at Dylan*

Dylan and Yami: T_T…

AC2: Any present for me?

Adriel: Yeah, here!

AC2: Thankies! *opens* Umm…what is it?

Adriel: Look on the back…you must have it upside down.

AC2: Hey, it's not here either!

Adriel: *hides how to keep an idiot entertained for hours book* it's there…keep looking…

AC2: *flipping card*

Varon: What about me?

Adriel: You sure you want to try after what happened to the last couple of people?

Varon: Yes

Adriel: Okay…

Varon: *opens*  YAY IT'S A BLUE EYES PLUSHIE THAT I SHALL NAME DIRK!!!

Adriel: Dirk…*takes out digital camera*

Camera: *click*

Varon: What?

Opaltiger: I'll pass on mine.

Adriel: More for me then. *opens* Look what I got myself, BlInGbLiNg!!!  *diamond studded superman symbol pendant*

Opaltiger: NOO!!! T_T

Aarion: I don't like the holidays.

Adriel: Here!

Aarion: No

Adriel: Yes

Aarion: Fine…

Adriel: ^_^

Aarion: *opens*

Bright flashing thingy in a box: *FLASH*

Aarion: *_*

Adriel: I think that's everyone who's alive!  So, happy holidays a few days late, this is Adriel, closing out!

Everyone: *murderous stare*

Adriel: No really…peace out!

Everyone else: *staring more*

Adriel: Please?

Everyone: DIE

Adriel: NOOOOO!!!!

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            One important note: NO OFFENSE TO ANY OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!  I felt like trying humor, and I'm bad at it.  So sorry for the bashing, and I hope you all forgive me!  Especially Dylan, even though I COULD crush you…

School people: OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!


	21. A Second Power

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Chapter sixteen…wow, I'm on a roll here!  I got your bonus done, plus the holiday special, and started this chapter all in one day!  I might even have up to 18 finished by the end of the break!  By the way, the next review mark is at 100.  And I hope I get nominated for the Grand Masters of Writing competition…The duel here is short, but I'm focusing more on the plotline right now.  Trust me, you'll thank me later.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 15-A Second Power**

After Adriel accepted the truth of the magic of the Millennium Items, he kept his end of the Blue Eyes exchange, telling Aarion everything from the moments after he was kidnapped up to where they were, highlighting things such as transitioning into different schools, moving once, and meeting Aldrai when they were ten.  Aarion seemed especially interested in how Adriel came to be a duelist.  "I guess it was after you left, I found a card in my room and it reminded me of you.  I don't use it in my deck because it's not in the best condition, but I always keep it with me."  He pulled out a plastic case attached to a black lanyard tied around his neck.  "See?  Don't you think there's a similarity?"  The card he pulled was one of the first ever promotional cards-**Dragon Summoner**.  "Yeah, I guess there is a resemblance," agreed Aarion.

"Hey, do you think the Millennium Items can restore this card?" asked Adriel.  "I don't know…although it's a simple enough task, they weren't created for such a purpose.  But we can try, I guess."  The two gathered around the card and began focusing.  Faint golden light surrounded them.  "What d'you think we should do?" asked Mystic.  "I don't know.  I remember Adriel always used to talk about Aarion until we got to really know each other.  This is important to him, I guess, but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."  Mystic nodded.  "I can try to read his aura…if that makes any sense to you."  Aldrai shook his head.  "Not a clue…but do it."  The older boy frowned.  "Well…do you know what empathy is?"  Aldrai nodded slightly.  "Yeah…in case you have a misunderstanding it's being able to read other people's emotions.  An empath is someone who excels in empathy.  And I'm one."

Mystic focused, trying to feel if there was anything Aarion was trying to hide.  "There's something dark about him, I can feel it.  He's well protected, I guess there really is Millennium Magic.  There's no human way to block out empathy, it's impossible to completely block out emotions.  There's too much involved, be it spiritual or physical, like pheromones, for example."

Aldrai snorted.  "Heh…well all we can do is stay on guard.  I know Adriel, and if we don't accept Aarion the right way, he'll leave us."  Mystic nodded in understanding.  Meanwhile, the golden light faded.  "It didn't work…" said Adriel in a depressed tone.  "Don't worry, we can get another.  All we have to do is issue a new challenge.  Speaking of which, how are you all doing?"  Mystic took up the conversation.  "We're all sixth phase duelists."  Aarion smiled again.  "Hey, good job!  I'm glad that friends of Adriel could stay with him this far."  Aldrai tried his hardest not to glare.  "Yeah…well, me and Adriel are a team, and Mystic is on the national level."  Aarion didn't flinch.  "I'm glad to hear that.  Maybe we can have a duel just for fun some time.  I want to see your decks, and mine isn't anything to laugh at."

The group of four began walking around the island, weeding out the few duelists left.  "I myself have thirteen phases-Kaiba stuck us in as eliminators.  That way, duelists would have to prove that they could beat an eliminator to make it to the finals, or there wouldn't be enough phases to go around.  And if no one can beat me, then I get to enter the finals myself."  The other three nodded, Adriel more lively than the other two.  "Let's see…I think there's a duelist up ahead.  No, wait, there are two.  If you don't mind, can me and Adriel take 'em in a double duel?"  Aldrai and Mystic nodded hesitantly.  "Thanks!"  The two rushed over to a pair of tall, lithe girls, each with immaculate, flowing hair.  One had glittery blonde hair, and the other lustrous black hair.  The blonde's eyes were aqua blue, and the black-haired girl had amethyst colored eyes.

They were both wearing cocktail dresses to match their eyes.  The blonde's dress was a royal blue color and the blackhaired girl's was royal purple.  Both were trimmed with gold lace.  They were also wearing white gloves and boots.  "Well hello, it seems we have two handsome young men here.  Do you think they're here to court us?" asked the blonde.  "Perhaps, but they have DuelDisks, so perhaps not."  They turned to face Aarion and Aldrai.  "Are you here to court or to challenge?"  The two teens were taken aback. "Ehm…challenge, if you would."  The girls giggled.  "Fine, a double duel it is.  And on this stage, we have to each-"

"Offer our rarest three cards, we know.  I'm an eliminator on this stage.  So maybe we should hurry up." Snapped Aarion.  Adriel looked to his friend questionably, and Mystic and Aldrai watched hopefully.  "Sorry…I've been having a tiring day.  No offense.  But how about we introduce ourselves before we duel-I'm Aarion, and this is my best friend Adriel."  The girls smiled.  "A gentleman-a bit unothodox, but a gentleman nonetheless.  My name is Ivy," said the black-haired girl, "And I am Flora." Added the blonde.  "In this duel, monsters will act only on their side of the field, so no interfering."

"Then it's time to duel.  We each must bet our rarest cards, meaning I bet my **Harpie's Pet Dragon, Cyber Harpie, **and **Harpie's Wingbeat**." Said Flora.  "And I must bet my **Amazon Shieldmaiden, Amazon Oath, **and **Amazon Chief**." Added Ivy.  "Yeah…I'm betting my two **Blue Eyes White Dragon** cards and my **Winged Dragon of Ra**, I guess."

"Which leaves me to bet any three of my dragonoid cards, since they're all Ultra Rares."  Aarion thumbed through his cards.  "I suppose my **Dragonoid Twindaggers, Dragonoid Swordwielder, and ****Dragonoid Sorcerer should do the trick."  The girls smiled and activated their DuelDisks.  The boys got into their battle stances and did the same.  Each drew five cards.  "Ladies first, and I want to give my partner the honor of taking the first turn."  Ivy smiled.  "Thank you, Flora."  She drew another card.  "I summon ****Amazoness Swords Woman in defense mode!" (1500/1600)  "Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.  Control passed to Aarion.  He drew a card and added it to his hand of **Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Maha Vailo, Petit Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon,** and now ****De-Fusion.  "I summon ****Maha Vailo in attack mode and end my turn."  Flora drew.  "I summon **Harpie's Brother** in attack mode, then set one card face down and that's it for my turn.  Adriel drew ****Tyrant Dragon into his hand of **Buster Blader, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Gemini Elf, Mystical Elf, **and ****Rope of Life.  "I set a monster in defense mode and lay one card face down on the field."  (Mystical Elf | Rope of Life)  Ivy drew another card.  "Time to summon **Amazoness Paladin** in attack mode!" (1700/300)  "Then, I activate **Amazoness Spellcaster** from the field to switch the attack power of Aarion's Maha Vailo with my Amazoness Swords Woman!"  A white substance was expelled from each of the monsters and the two blobs exchanged hosts.**

"Now I attack your Maha Vailo with my Amazoness Swords Woman, then attack Adriel's face down card with my Amazoness Paladin!"  The amazons launched themselves at their master's opponents.  Aarion lost 50 life points from the destruction of his Maha Vailo, but Ivy lost 200 from the unsuccessful assault on Adriel's Mystical Elf.  "Lucky for me I had my other amazon on the field.  It raised the attack of my Paladin to 1800."  Control switched to Aarion.  As he drew, he called out, "Time to summon **Luster Dragon #2** in attack mode!" (1900/1600)  "Now go, my dragon!  Attack the Amazoness Swords Woman!"  The amazon attempted to block the attack, but failed.  "I end my turn by setting a card face down on the field." (**Fusion Gate)  Aarion nodded ever so slightly to Adriel.**

"Your move, Flora."  Flora drew.  "I summon **Harpie Lady in attack mode!" (1300/1400)  "Then, I activate ****Elegant Egotist to summon **Harpie Lady Sisters** in attack mode as well!" (1950/2100)  "Finally, I attack Aarion's dragon with my sisters!"  Aarion received another bit of damage before his monster shattered.  "Then I attack him again!"  Adriel flipped his card.  "Reveal Rope of Life!"  A rope shot into the abyss that Aarion's dragon had fallen into.  "By discarding his hand, Aarion can re-summon the monster that was just sent to the graveyard, plus it gains 800 attack points."  As Aarion sacrificed his hand, the shards of Luster Dragon #2 reassembled themselves into a more dangerous-looking figure.  (2700/1600)  "Oh no!" shouted Flora.  But it was too late-with the Luster Dragon #2 blocking the attack, she lost 1400 life points.  The standings were: Aarion: 3900, Adriel: 4000, Flora: 2600, Ivy: 3800.  Flora passed control onto Adriel.**

"Now I summon **Gemini Elf, then I attack Amazoness Paladin with it!" (1900/900)  The paladin was destroyed, taking a 200 life point chunk out of Ivy's life.  "I set this card and end my turn." (****Call of the Haunted)  Ivy drew.  "Time to set another card, then summon ****Amazoness Fighter in defense mode." (1300/1300)  She passed.  "I just drew the card that could win this for us, Adriel!  Come forth, ****Celtic Guardian!"  (1400/1200)  "But Aarion, that's a weak card…"  Aarion smiled.  "Things aren't always what they seem.  So I activate my face down card, **Polymerization**!  Fuse my Celtic Guardian with my Luster Dragon #2!"  The monsters melded, and Aarion summoned; "**Dragonoid Swordwielder**, in attack mode!"  (3700/1900)  The monster he had summoned looked like the Celtic Guardian, except more sisnister-the green on its armor changed to dark purple, and the brown to black.  Its hair turned a faded silver, and its eyes went red.  It grew two large, scaly black wings.  "Now attack ****Harpie Lady!"  As the monster rushed Flora, she flipped a card; **Magic Cylinder**.  The swordwielder was absorbed, then shot out at Aarion, who lost 3700 life points, landing him at a measly 200.  Adriel took the opportunity to activate his trap.**

"I call **Red Eyes Black Dragon back from Aarion's graveyard using ****Call of the Haunted!"  The Red Eyes appeared, covered in dirt and grime.  One powerful shake of its body dissipated this filth.  (2400/2000)  Control went to Flora.  "I summon ****Sangan in attack mode!" (1000/600)  "Then, I activate **Tribute Doll**!"  Sangan was attached to a slab of rock.  It was then impaled by two swords, splitting it in half.  "This card lets me summon a level seven monster from my hand with only one tribute.  Of course, the monster I summon can't attack the turn it's summoned.  So come forth, ****Harpie's Pet Dragon!"  The monster burst out from behind the stone.  "And oh, by the way, Sangan went to the graveyard, so say hello to another Harpie Lady."  The dragon's stats rose to 2300/2800.**

Adriel drew a card-**The Winged Dragon of Ra!  His face spread into a malevolent grin.  "I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon the ultimate monster!"  His Red Eyes, Gemini Elf, and Mystical Elf all began to rotate in a small circle around a thin funnel of wind, which began to get much larger.  Eventually, it enveloped all three of them.  "_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...**Winged Dragon of Ra!**"  The great beast descended onto the field, hailed by a sudden thunderstorm.  (5100/4900)  The Millennium Items bore by Adriel began to glow.  "Now I activate Ra's first ability, Instant Attack!  Then I activate its second ability, Point To Point Transfer!"  Ra's attack and defense rose even more to 9099 and 8899.  "Now I attack **Harpie Lady**, eliminating Flora from the duel!"_**

Flora suffered a devastating loss of 7799 life points, more than enough to take out her 2600.  Ra roared as she was eliminated, and control switched to Ivy.  "Yes!  I activate **Fissure on you, Adriel!  Say goodbye to Ra!"  Adriel watched in horror as his monster somehow fell into a deep chasm, now useless.  And he only had one life point left…he was about to surrender as Ivy switched her monster into attack position and attacked him.  However, ****Amazoness Fighter never made a hit, as Aarion defended with his monster.  "But how?  We said that there was to be no interfering!"  Aarion smiled.  "The effect of my monster allows me to substitute my monster for the attack target of one of your attacks if I discard my hand.  That much can't be changed." He said as the amazoness was discarded.  "And now it's my turn…I attack you with my monster and eliminate you!"  The duel ended.**

Flora and Ivy walked over to Aarion and Adriel and handed over their cards, along with two phases.  They turned and left, but not before kissing them on the cheeks.  "It's not every day that we can be beaten.  You two have amazing decks, and you will go far.  Good luck in the finals."  Adriel just realized-he had qualified for the finals!  Aarion, of course, had already done so, but he was an eliminator.  A hired professional.  Mystic and Aldrai walked up.  "Nice duel." Commented Mystic.  "Yeah, it was great." Chained Aldrai.

Later that night, Mystic was talking with Aarion about Millennium Magic.  "Do you think I can use one of those items?"  Aarion stared at him for a moment.  "Who did you say you were again?  You see, I am a messenger, these items actually belong to two other people.  I recognized Adriel because we've known each other for a long time.  "I said I'm Mystic Galloway."  Aarion continued to stare, and Mystic felt that someone was intruding upon his spirit.  "Yes, you are one of the chosen ones.  Which means that Aldrai is probably one as well.  Come with me."  He brought Mystic to a secluded area.  "Here we will test your powers and see what you are destined for."  He put each of the items on the ground.  They started glowing in sequence, and then started to spin around Mystic.  "Close your eyes and believe in the magic.  Grab the orbs of light that you see through your Third Eye."  Mystic did as he was told, and saw two orbs of light.  He grabbed them and opened his eyes.  "You have been chosen to wield the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales."  The Key began to glow, and they were both transported to Mystic's soul room.  Aarion appeared with the same robes he and Adriel wore in their soul rooms.  "Now that you are a chosen one, you must bear the robes of the position."

Mystic thanked Aarion and took the things he was given.  They exited his soul room and returned to camp.  All that night, Mystic couldn't help but admire his new…toys.

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Yay, chapter 16 done in the same day!  That's a lot of writing, now excuse me, I must be going off to bed…


	22. Cloaks

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Here's the second edition of the duel between Sean and Aldrai…got some mail about it.  Gonna try and make it less confusing…hope everyone likes it!  But do not be mistaken…I have the original in storage…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 17-Cloaks**

Mystic had received his items, and he and Aarion were gone for the day in training.  Meanwhile, Adriel and Aldrai were left at camp to talk.  "Hey Adriel, I never told you this, but I'm glad for you that Aarion came back."  Adriel, who had been throwing sticks at a tree root, looked up.  "Really?  I mean, it seems to me that you and Mystic don't like him that much."  Aldrai looked away as he responded, "It's just that something didn't feel right about him.  I don't know if you'd remember, but was he ever really into ancient magic and stuff?"

"I don't remember that much, but not more than any normal kid.  We played dragons and knights and all that, but nothing more than that…at least nothing I can remember."  He sighed.  "Of course, it's been years since then.  The last time I saw him, I was seven.  He was nine…which I don't understand, now that I look back at it.  Why would a third grader hang out with a first grader?  It couldn't have been pity…kids that young don't have pity or anything like that."  He fell silent, pondering.  "Maybe it's just because you were friends when you were little kids.  I don't really know a lot about it, so maybe not…"  Adriel sighed.  "No, our parents barely knew each other.  Just because we knew each other."  They stopped talking for a while.

Until five or so that afternoon, Aldrai and Adriel sat in independence of each other.  Aldrai knew Adriel was probably thinking about Aarion and his personal vendetta for befriending him.  And he was, because that was his nature.  A brooder.  When Mystic and Aarion came back, they were tired out.  Mystic had learned his new powers, and Aarion was pleased that his mission was succeeding.  "Hey guys, what's been happening?" asked Mystic breathlessly.  Adriel, who had been modifying his deck, responded with a short "Nothing."  Mystic grinned in spite of the empty response.  "Well this magic stuff is really cool, I'm glad I can be involved.  Where's Aldrai?  Aarion said there's a good chance that he's an item holder, too."  Adriel pointed to a tent.  Mystic walked into it to find Aldrai snoring.  "Wake up!"

While Mystic made fruitless attempts at waking his friend, Aarion sat down next to Adriel.  "What's up?" he asked.  "Nothing…but why did you hang out with me when we were little?  I mean, I was two years younger, I'd think you'd have had some sort of issue with that."  Aarion sat for a second, thinking.  "To tell the truth, I don't really know why.  I mean, I just kind of felt that you were cool for your age, I guess.  Come to think of it, you have a girlfriend, don't you?"  Adriel nodded, thinking back to the days where he had gone everywhere with his girl.  Then he realized that was about a week ago.  Less, actually.  Or wait, had it been a week?  He was losing track of time rapidly.

"Thought so.  But yeah…don't really know why.  It doesn't really matter now…we need to find Aldrai and Mystic opponents.  We're both qualified for the finals, but Aldrai and Mystic both need two more phases.  That's what matters."  Adriel sensed something off, but chose to disregard it for the moment.  Meanwhile, Mystic had finally woken Aldrai up.  "Hey…what's up?"  asked the half-asleep teen.  "We're gonna find you an opponent."  They began walking around, trying to weed out any remaining duelists.  "Hey…there's an easier way to do this." commented Aarion.  He activated his DuelDisk and flipped to the monitoring channel.  "There are two duelists within a quarter of a square mile.  One uses elementals…to hell with that.  Too easy.  The other…fiends…yes…come on."  Aldrai had no say in this, but complied anyway.

They walked around until it turned dark.  Their target had eluded them thusfar.  "Okay, can we give up now?  I want food." sighed Aldrai exasperatedly.  "No…he's right next to us." said Aarion.  "What?" asked Adriel.  "The necklace told me.  By the way, take two steps to your right."  Adriel quickly obeyed, and a split second later, three throwing knives hit the spot where he landed.  Flown into a strange rage, he lifted the rod and it began to glow.  His target began to glow gold as well.  A golden eye appeared on his forehead, and his eyes turned blank.  "Show yourself or I will banish you to the shadows forever!" shouted Adriel.  Aarion quickly thrust his arm out.  "No!"  Adriel snapped out of his spell.  Aarion looked a bit pale.

            However, the threat worked.  Aldrai's opponent - to – be jumped out of a tree.  He was clad in a night-blue cloak that covered almost all of his body.  What little that showed was a dark tan color.  His unkempt black hair was spiked.  His eyes were a dark brown and the rest of his face was hidden by the collar of his flowing cloak.  By his overall appearance, the group mentally decided that he was Asian. "I am your opponent.  I go by the name of Sean Kahland."

**Sean Kahland**

Age: 15

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 150 lb

Hair: Black, spiked

Eyes: Dark Brown

Appearance: Very baggy black jeans, gray shirt with a skull design, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, black deck holder.  Also has a skull and dragon tattoo on his left arm and a silver earring on his left ear.

Personality: Quiet, doesn't talk that much and has a bit of a hard time making friends because of that.  Once you open up to him, he's a nice guy.  Somewhat cocky when dueling but isn't arrogant or anything.  Loyal friend who's brave enough to go into any situation.

Deck Type: Fiend

Sean flung off his cloak to reveal a very dark attire.  "Hm." He said, looking at each of them in turn.  He thrust his arm in Adriel's direction, and they all tensed.  "You.  You are my first target.  We battle for entrance into the finals.  In addition, I will give you any three cards in my deck if you win.  In contrast, if you lose, you must give me your **Dark Paladin, Dark Magician,** and **Buster Blader**.  Do you accept?"  Aldrai nodded tentatively.  The two duelists activated their DuelDisks and drew their six-card hands.  Aldrai was to go first since it was he who was challenged.  He had a hand of **Suijin****, Cost Down, Sanga of the Thunder, Kuriboh, Gemini Elf,** and **Dark Magician**.  "Oh no!  I forgot to edit my deck!" he shouted.  "I'll just have to do what I can…I summon **Gemini Elf** in attack mode.  Then I end my turn." (1900/900)  The twins and a facedown card appeared and Sean drew.  "I play a monster in defense mode, and these face down."  He lay a card down on the fieldin defense mode and two cards behind it.  Aldrai drew again.  "I'll save this card for later and attack your facedown monster!"  The twin elves launched themselves at the card back and destroyed the monster within.  **Nuvia**** the Wicked** was shown for an instant before being destroyed.  "Your move, Sean."  Sean slipped a card from the top of his deck into his hand.  "I play the field magic card **Pandemonium**!  This card allows me to negate the life-point payment required by all archfiend monsters."  As the field turned into a decrepit, shrinelike area, Aldrai asked "you don't have any archfiend monsters, so why bother?"

Sean played a card.  "Because now I have one."  A knightlike monster appeared on the field.  "Meet **Shadowknight**** Archfiend**.  This monster has an impressive 2000 attack points, more than enough to destroy your elves." (2000/1600)  "Shadowknight Archfiend, attack!"  The monster jumped above the twin elves, and slashed through both with a single swipe.  Aldrai's life points went down to 3950.  "Hey, your monster only did 50 damage, but its attack points are 100 higher than my elf!"

"That's because although my knight has 2000 attack points, its effect says that all battle damage done to you with this card is halved.  So take your turn."  Aldrai drew a monster into his hand; **Big Shield Gardna**.  "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" (100/2600)  The long-haired monster appeared behind its large shield.  "Your move."  Sean drew calmly again.  "I summon another archfiend monster to the field, **Infernalqueen**** Archfiend**." (900/1500)  "Since I can't destroy your monster, I end my turn."  Aldrai drew another card.  _"If I summon this, I can destroy his monster!  But if one of his two facedown cards is _Mirror force _or something like that, I could be in big trouble!  I have Kuriboh just in case, though…so I should be fine."_   Aldrai switched the card with his Big Shield Gardna and slipped the weaker card into his graveyard.  "I summon **Summoned Skull** in attack mode!" (2500/1200)  "Now, I attack your knight!"  The Summoned Skull launched a wave of lightning at the knight, but it was dispelled as the archfiend slashed through the monster, and Aldrai lost another 250 life points.  He did some math.  "How could you destroy my monster?  250 damage means 500 more attack points…how did your monster get 3000 attack points?!"

Sean laughed.  "My queen's effect lets me give any of my archfiend monsters 1000 attack points at each standby phase.  Including yours.  So if you don't mind, I'd like to make my move."  As he was about to draw, Aldrai shouted, "Before you do, I lay this card face down."  Sean drew.  "First, I power up my queen to even her out a bit, trading her bonus for the one I gave to my knight.  Then, I summon **Vilepawn**** Archfiend** in attack mode!" (1200/200)  "Now since you've left your field wide open, I'll attack with all three of my monsters!"  As the monsters threw themselves at Aldrai, he flipped a card.  "I play **Negate Attack**!  This card prevents you from doing any damage to me for the rest of the turn.  Now if you don't mind, I think I'll draw."  Aldrai pulled a trap card from his deck.  "Since you've entered your standby phase, I'm powering up my Vilepawn by 1000 points!"  Aldrai grimaced.  "I knew you would.  I set a card face down and end my turn…"  Sean drew.  "I'm not falling for that…but I have no card to destroy your trap.  So for now, I power up my queen again, setting her at 1900 attack points!  Then, I summon **Darkbishop**** Archfiend **in defense mode!" (300/1400)

"This attack will almost eliminate you, but you'll still have a few life points left.  So I attack you with my knight, queen, and pawn, totaling 3100 damage!"  The three archfiends launched themselves at Aldrai, who was defenseless to stop them.  His life points fell to 600.  However, as he drew, he began to laugh.  "Why are you laughing?  I just powered up my knight, meaning you have a monster with 3000 attack to worry about."

Aldrai flipped his card, **Change of Heart**.  "I activate this on your knight!"  Sean smiled slightly as a large die appeared on the field.  "What?!" shouted Aldrai.  "If this die lands on a three, your card will have no effect.  Now roll!"  The die began to spin, accelerating in speed before dropping onto the ground.  It slowly stopped rolling, and it landed on a five.  "No!  Now you gain control of my knight!"  Aldrai grinned triumphantly.  "That's right.  And now I activate the magic card **Cost Down** to slash two levels off of each of the monsters in my hand!"

Two swords appeared in front of the new card and Aldrai traded the knight for a new card.  As the **Sanga**** of the Thunder** card appeared on the field, it looked as if it were about to shatter, before the two swords impaled two of its level stars.  Sanga popped out of the card. (2600/2200)  "And now I attack your queen with her miniscule attack power of 900!"  Sanga puffed itself up before expelling several large bolts of electricity.  They hit the queen, who exploded in a mist of darkness.  Sean's life points fell to 2300, almost halved.  He drew angrily.  "Fine…and now you will know the wrath of my archfiends!  First, I sacrifice my bishop to summon **Skull Archfiend of Lightning**!  Then, I play **Megamorph** on your Sanga!  And since your life points are lower, your monster's attack power goes from 2600 to 1300, not even close to my monster's 2500!  So now I attack you and eliminate you from the duel!"

However, the archfiend's lightning was merely absorbed by Sanga, who shot out a more concentrated blast.  The monster was destroyed, dropping Sean's life points down to 1000.  "No!  I switch my pawn to defense mode and end my turn…"  Aldrai drew.  "To utilize this card to the best of its abilities, it has to be face down for now.  So I set this card face down and attack your pawn with my Sanga!"  Sanga expelled another powerful blast, which enveloped the pawn and destroyed it.  Sean focused before drawing.  "I have no more monsters…there's only one way I can stop him from annihilating me…"  Sean drew slowly.  "Yes!  I summon **Dark Necrofear** by removing three of my monsters from my graveyard.  And I summon her in defense mode!" (2200/2800)  Aldrai drew his next card, which was a rare card called **Chain of Life**.   "I just drew, which triggers my trap, **Chosen One**!"  The ever-so-familiar trap appeared on the field.  It began spinning, landing on the monster card Aldrai set.  "Now I summon **Suijin**!  And I know your Dark Necrofear has a defense higher than either of my monster's attack powers, so I end my turn after setting this card face down." (2500, 2400) Sean drew.  "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  Aldrai drew again, hoping to end the duel quickly.  

"Yes!  I sacrifice Sanga and Suijin to summon **Kazejin**!"  (2400/2200)  As the last piece of the Gate Guardian appeared on the field, Sean paused to ask Aldrai, "Why sacrifice those two powerful monsters for one of about equal power?"  Aldrai flipped his trap to explain.  "This is why.  I activate **Chain of Life**, which summons out my other two pieces from the graveyard!  At a cost of 100 life points each, of course." (Aldrai-400, Sean-1000)  "Then again, I have to skip both my battle phase AND my next draw phase…but it's worth it.  Because now, I sacrifice all three to summon the almighty **Gate Guardian**!" (3750/3400)  "NO!  AHHH!!!"  In his haste, Aldrai had slapped down the Gate Guardian in the wrong position.  "Oh well…it's not like I'd get a battle phase anyway…"  He ended his turn.  Sean drew his card.  "Now I play **Polymerization**!  I use my Dark Necrofear on the field and my **Dark Ruler Ha Des** to summon **Dark Ruler Necrofear**!" (2800/2600)

"Your monster can't defeat mine, though!" shouted Aldrai.  Sean chuckled.  "But in a way, it can.  At a cost of 600 life points, technically.  I attack your Gate Guardian with my Dark Ruler!"  The new fusion monster rammed itself into the Gate Guardian and was destroyed.  However, a dark purple spirit remained, and flew into the Gate Guardian.  The huge behemoth warped over to Sean's side of the field.  "That is the effect of my monster…if it is destroyed by an opponent's monster, I gain control of that monster!"  Sean began to laugh maniacally as a storm began to brew on the horizon…

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Wow…so long…and it's just a rewrite, too!  I'm really sorry!  And the second part might take even longer…ugh…I really loathe school…but  love it, because I wouldn't have met my new group if I didn't go to school.  Seriously, they rock.


	23. Daggers

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Wow, I actually had time to update!!!  From now on though…if you wanna be in my story, you can't request a rewrite, because this has taken two or three months off the story.  Rewrites are so much harder than originals!  This is a fairly short chapter…but the next will be good, since I'm moving ahead with the plot again.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 18-Daggers**

Things weren't looking good for Aldrai.  His field was now completely empty, and Sean had his Gate Guardian.  Fortunately, however, he had screwed up and summoned Gate Guardian in attack mode.  "You're lucky, Aldrai.  I switch Gate Guardian into attack mode and end my turn."  Aldrai drew **Sinister Serpent**.  "I can use this as a wall…I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  The duel was tied; 400 to 400.  Sean drew.  "Let's see…I can't summon anything, so I play **Emptiness**.  This card destroys the entire field-"  As the field began to drain, Aldrai cut in.  "But why would you do that?"  Sean responded; "Because the number of lifepoints you currently have are added to mine.  In addition, any monster of level 6 or higher is not destroyed.  So I keep Gate Guardian.  And now that your field is empty, I att…"  Suddenly, the world around Aldrai began to warp.  Everything came to a grinding halt, except for a glowing golden light to the side of the dueling area.  Out of this light poured a black fog.  "The shadow realm…" whispered Aldrai.

As the fog enveloped both players, the light disappeared.  Time resumed.  Sean finished his sentence, commanding Gate Guardian to attack Aldrai.  However, a powerful golden blast separated the behemoth into its individual pieces.  Aarion appeared in front of Aldrai.  "You have to tap into your deck to win…you're in the shadow realm now."  Aldrai summoned his Dark Magician and Buster Blader.  "You know what happens next…I fuse them into **Dark Paladin**!" (2900/2400)  "Fine…but now I summon _my_ most powerful monster, **Perfect Chaos**!"  Both Aarion and Aldrai exchanged looks of surprises as a rift tore the ground apart.  A terrifying black wind shot up out of the chasm, ushering the ascent of a pweorful monster.  Perfect Chaos was a knight-looking monster.  However, unlike its chivalrous ancestors, this monster was tainted by darkness and infidelity.  Its armor was pure black, lined with tainted gold.  Its blade was indescribably dark, made of dark matter.  It had a blood-red cape, and its glowing red eyes could be seen through its helmet.  Dark lightning surrounded it, crashing down erratically.  (3100/2800)

"My monster is powerful enough to destroy your paladin, so prepare for destruction!"  As Perfect Chaos charged Dark Paladin, the weaker monster dodged the attack.  "What?  There's no card that can make a monster _dodge_ an attack!"  Aarion smiled darkly.  "That's because we're in the shadow realm.  Anything can happen.  Attack points don't really matter.  Because now it's the duelist's mind that counts.  Aldrai has a powerful talent here.  So you're about to lose."  Sean grit his teeth and charged again.  "Dark Paladin!  Get ready to attack!"  Dark Paladin dodged again and stabbed Perfect Chaos.  However, the blade was immediately vaporized on contact.  "It would seem that Dark Paladin can't get past Perfect Chaos' armor.  And now you're going to lose!"  Perfect Chaos wheeled around for a last charge, but Aldrai activated a magic card; "**De-Fusion**!"  **Dark Magician** and **Buster Blader** split and dodged as Perfect Chaos stabbed the spot the two were just moments before.  Aarion smiled.  "Time for you to lose, Sean."  Aldrai looked at him quizzically.  "What?"  Aarion merely blasted Aldrai's Duel Disk.  Dark Magician and Buster Blader began to glow, then both of them merged again.  "Why are you fusing my monsters again?"  Aarion smiled.  "Oh no…I'm just giving you your ultimate power."  Instead of the Dark Paladin forming, the glowing mass of light elongated into a sinewy monster…and Perfect Chaos suddenly looked a lot less powerful.

"Sean, prepare to feel the wrath of one of the Egyptian Gods!"  **Slifer the Sky Dragon** appeared in all its glory.  "Attack him now, Aldrai!"  Aldrai hesitated.  "But I don't have a hand here!"  Aarion sounded slightly annoyed.  "EXACTLY!  In the shadow realm, your deck is your hand!  And there's no graveyard, so attack Sean with 40000 attack points worth of rage!"  Aldrai's deck glowed and disassembled itself into its 40 parts.  They flew into Slifer, and it then attacked.  The blast was so powerful that it ripped through the darkness, annihilating Perfect Chaos and nearly killing Sean.  He was knocked through the rift, back into the real world.  Aarion smiled at Aldrai and dissipated the mist.

The holograms shut off and Aldrai walked over to Sean.  "Any three cards…"  He thumbed through Sean's deck, ultimately deciding on **Call for Chaos, Perfect Chaos, **and **Great Maju Garzett**.  "Alright, then.  And here are the last two phases I need…"  He took them off of Sean's belt.  Hastily, he wrote a note to him and put it in his DuelDisk.  He crossed over to the others.  "Nice duel, Aldrai.  By the way, Aarion has something to give you later." Said Adriel.  "Yeah, you're a finalist!  Just hope there's someone left for me to face." Mentioned Mystic.  "Aldrai, follow me.  It's time you came into your fate." said Aarion cryptically.  
            "But you were just…never mind." Said Aldrai.  He and Aarion walked off towards the caves, and Adriel and Mystic headed back to camp.  "So…where are you taking me?" asked Aldrai.  "My mission will be over once I give you the last two Millennium Items.  You were destined to carry the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Necklace.  The puzzle harbors a powerful spirit who was once the pharaoh of ancient Egypt.  He knows much about the origins of Duel Monsters, and should be helpful to you during the finals.  The necklace holds the ability to see into the future.  But now we must see if you are ready to bear this burden."  Aarion performed some strange ritual and both he and Aldrai glowed.

Inside Aldrai's mind chamber, Aarion walked through the maze until he had found Aldrai.  He was once again clad in his royal attire and carried that of Aldrai's.  "Here, this is what the bearers of magic wore in olden days."  He handed Aldrai the garb.  "Now we must return to the material world, so we can begin training you."  The two were teleported out of Aldrai's mind chamber and back to the outside world.  Aldrai found that the necklace was fitting snugly against his collarbone and the puzzle was dangling in front of his chest.  "Let's start with the puzzle, because the spirit can help me teach you.  Now first, close your eyes and concentrate…"

Back at the camp, Mystic and Adriel were busy doing small tasks.  Adriel was polishing the Ring, Eye, and Rod.  All of a sudden, the ring began to glow wildly and the five points on the edges pointed towards the caves.  Back at the caves, the puzzle was also glowing, and a strange change was wrought through Aldrai.  His normally unruly hair straightened out and flared slightly.  Its blondish color was tinged with red at the ends, and his eyes turned crimson.  He gained about two inches in height   "What?  How am I awake?  I thought the Millennium Items were sealed away for the rest of eternity…" said the reawakened pharaoh.

"No, my pharaoh.  I'm not sure myself how the items came into my possession, but they have found their destined owners.  Your curse didn't work as well as you thought, did it?" said Aarion.  "No…"whispered Yami.  "It's you!"

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Hmm…so I'm finally done with that, and it's now time to further the plot…


	24. Locked Up

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

The rewrite is done…thank God…anyway, here's the next part of the series, and it's Mystic's duel!  Let's all cheer him on, woo!  By the way, don't review me about the Jinzo/Imperial Order issue, I'll get to that, I promise.  And I'm eliminating the hand detail, unless there are cards that are going to be used in a combo, in which I'll tell you what they are.  And Varion-I REFUSE TO REWRITE THIS DUEL NO MATTER WHAT

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 19-Locked Up**

            Mystic was the last of the four to need an opponent.  The crowds were gradually thinning, and most duelists walking around had already found an opponent, or were going to the card shops.  Adriel and Mystic headed over to the shops as well, buying some new things.  They thumbed around, buying and selling cards.  After a half hour, they both left, content.  "I think I'm ready for the finals now, how about you?" asked Adriel.  "Yeah…so am I.  I just hope I can find a duel so I qualify for them!"

            "Well then, that makes two of us."  The two turned to see a figure walking towards them.  "So you want to duel?" asked Mystic.  "Yeah, let's go!  You're the last opponent I need to beat to get into the finals."  Mystic looked the boy over.  "How many phases you got?"  The younger boy blushed a little.  "Enough so that when I beat you, I'm in!"  Mystic laughed.  "Right, so I'm just going to bet all my phases for however many you have?  I have a lot more than you."

            The boy laughed.  "Fine, I thought you'd be smart enough to think like that.  But the truth is, we have to bed cards, right?  I have some of the best cards with me.  How are these?"  Mystic's mouth dropped as he looked at the cards he was being offered.  They were all really rare.  The first was **Jinzo**, which negated all traps.  The second was a trap card called **Imperial Order**, which negated all magic cards.  The third went with Jinzo, and it allowed Jinzo's owner to play trap cards.  This magic card was called **Brain Amplifier**.  "Yes…if and only if you can beat me, you get these cards, which destroy all non-monster cards."  Mystic surveyed the cards.  "I guess it's worth it…but what cards do I have to bet?" asked Mystic.

            "Nothing really, just your phases.  My deck is complete.  I don't need any more cards.  By the way, my name is Leo, in case you wanted to know."  The two duelists walked apart and activated their DuelDisks.  "I'll go first, since you challenged me."  Mystic drew.  "I already have **Dark Magician** and **Polymerization**.  Hope I get **Buster Blader** soon, then I can summon **Dark Paladin**!  But until then…"  He took a card from his hand.  "I summon **Eternal Child of Light** in defense mode!" (1000/500)  "Then, I set two card face down and end my turn."  Leo drew.  "I set a monster in defense mode as well, and play three cards face down.  Your move."  Mystic drew again.  "I summon **Blessed Child** by activating the ritual card **Wiccan Festival of Lights**!  First, I must discard this monster to the graveyard to meet my ritual's star requirements."  He discarded a card.  (2000/2000)  "And now I flip my Eternal Child into attack mode!  I attack your facedown monster with Blessed Child!"  The child's eyes opened and let out two powerful blue beams, which were sent crashing into a…vortex.  "I activated **Negate Attack**.  Your battle phase is over."

            Mystic ended his turn and Leo drew.  "Now I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon another monster in defense mode!"  He switched the cards and ended his turn.  "Fine," said Mystic as he drew.  "I summon **Gemini Elf** in attack mode and attack your facedown monster with Blessed Child!"  Leo flipped his monster card as once again, two blue streams of energy rushed towards his monster.  "This time, I'm not going to block you.  Instead, I'll let you damage yourself by flipping **Labrynth Wall**!" (0/3000)  Mystic flipped his own card.  "Activate **Time Magic**!"  The Time Wizard's staff appeared on the field and began rotating rapidly.  It landed on the time machine.  "Now both my monsters are transformed into their adult forms, while your monster is destroyed!" (Eternal Child of LightàEternal Light Being 4000/3000)  (Blessed ChildàThe Lord of Magic 3500/4000)  "And isn't that convenient, you no longer have any defenses!  So, both my monsters, attack!"  The two monsters merged their attacks.  A huge ball of white energy with a tail of three intertwined ribbons of magic shot at Leo.

            "Activate **Ring of Defense**!"  A green ring with four panels started spinning in front of Leo, negating the attack.  "Now it's my turn.  I remove from play my **Giant Soldier of Stone** so I can summon **Gigantes** in attack mode!" (1900/1300)  "Furthermore…I play two Riryoku cards, giving my monster half of both of your monster's attack!  So that means Gigantes has 5650 attack, and Eternal Light Being has 2000 attack, while The Lord of Magic has 1750 attack!  So now I attack The Lord of Magic, dealing you 3900 points of damage, already leaving you with a mere 100 life points!  So I end my turn.  Make your move."  Mystic drew hesitantly, then noticed Eternal Light Being was back to 4000 attack points while Gigantes was again reduced to 1900.  "I think you should look at Gigantes!  It's back down to 1900 attack points!"  Leo laughed.  "But what about my facedown card?"

            "I activate the trap card **Zero Gravity**!  We must change all our monster's positions."  Both monsters switched to defense mode.  Mystic looked at his hand.  "Fine.  I activate **Call of the Haunted** on my **The Lord of Magic**!"  The monster reappeared.  "Unlike my other monster, this one is in attack position.  So I attack your Gigantes now!  Chant of Sealing!"  A blast of magic annihilated Gigantes.  When the dust cleared, Gigantes was gone…and The Lord of Magic as well.  "What happened?  Where's my monster?!" cried Mystic.  "That's the effect of Gigantes…when it leaves the field, all magic and trap cards also leave.  So, it seems that Call of the Haunted disappeared, removing The Lord of Magic as well."  Mystic winced.  "I set a card face down and end my turn, then…"

            Leo drew.  "That's right, you do.  So now, I summon another monster in defense mode.  Your move."  Mystic drew once more.  "I switch my monster back into attack mode."  Eternal Light Being returned to its attack position.  "Then, I summon **Skilled Dark Magician** in attack mode!" (1900/1700)  "Now I attack your defense monster with **Eternal Light Being**!"  As the blast of light rushed towards the facedown monster, Leo inquired "But you could've won the duel if you had attacked my monster with Skilled White Magician.  Why did you use your more powerful monster to attack?"  Mystic smiled.  "Because with you, it's probably another defensive wall."  However, all that was flipped was a small gray jar.  "What's that?" Mystic said.

            "That would be **Morphing Jar**!  Its effect forces us to discard our hands into the graveyard and start with five new cards."  Mystic's eyes widened as he heard this.  "No!  My combo!"  Leo laughed.  "Good, so my monster wasn't sacrificed for nothing.  Do you end your turn?"  Mystic shook his head.  "No, I attack you with Skilled Dark Magician.  Then I set three cards and end my turn."  As a bolt of magic hit Leo, he drew another card.  (Mystic-100 | Leo: 2100)  "I activate **Graceful Charity**!" Leo took three cards and discarded two.  Mystic got an idea.  "Did you have to discard anything important?" he asked.  "No, but it's always good to be sure, so I activate **Pot of Greed**!"  Mystic flipped a card.  "I activate **Magic Jammer** by discarding this card to the graveyard!"  Leo discarded his Pot of Greed card annoyedly.

            "No matter, I'll set these three cards facedown and play **Change of Heart** on your Eternal Light Being!  I bet you wish you'd have saved your trap, don't you!"  Mystic bowed his head, but was secretly smiling.  "One more…"  When he looked up, Leo had sacrificed his being for… "No!" shouted Mystic as **Jinzo** stared him down.  In addition, it was equipped with **Brain Amplifier**.  "Hahaha…yes…your doom is at hand.  However, I think I'll savor it."  Mystic drew his card, praying it was **Raigeki** or another destructive card… "Yes!  I activate **Offerings to the Doomed** to destroy your Jinzo!"  Leo flipped a card.  "Remember this?  The very same **Magic Jammer** that you used on me!"  The card destroyed the offerings that Mystic's card had laid out.  However, Mystic activated another card.  "I play **Monster Reborn** to revive the monster I used for Magic Jammer, **Buster Blader**!" (2600/2300)  As Buster Blader burst forth, Mystic's magician began to glow ominously.  "What's happening?  Why is it glowing?"

            "Because that was the third magic card to be successfully activated since it was summoned.  So now, I tribute it along with three spell counters to summon my **Dark Magician**!" (2500/2100)  The Dark Magician morphed from its follower's form.  "In addition, I play **Polymerization** to summon **Dark Paladin**!" (2900/2400) Leo smiled.  "Well, well…I never had to do this before…but I activate **Imperial Order**!  This is a trap, but thanks to **Brain Amplifier**, it's not destroyed!"  However, Leo had overlooked one small detail-Brain Amplifier was a Magic Card.  Imperial Order's magic began to take effect.  "No!" shouted Leo as the machine zapped and sparked.  It exploded, destroying most of Jinzo's head.  The last command running through its processor forced it to shoot through Imperial Order, destroying all but one facedown card on Leo's side of the field.

            "No, my strategy!" Leo shouted.  He crumpled to the ground, sobbing.  However, that sobbing slowly turned to a weak chuckle.  "My last facedown card is a quickplay magic card called **Elastic Baton**.  It allows me to activate a card in my hand as if it were this card.  So I play **Megamorph** on your Paladin!  And since my life points are higher, its attack is cut in half!  You can't destroy me this turn!"  As a stone circle surrounded by a spinning stone disk shot at Dark Paladin, it looked at it for a second before slashing it through.  "What?  That's not possible!" shouted Leo.  "Yes it is.  Dark Paladin's effect lets me discard a card from my hand to destroy a magic card.  And if I'm not mistaken, Megamorph is a magic card.  But now I set a card and end my turn."  Leo drew again.  "I set a card facedown…and activate **Pyro Clock of Destiny**!"  A clock appeared and the hand moved around the face once, before disappearing.  "Hehehee…hahahahahaa!  I flip **Call of the Haunted** to bring back Jinzo!"  As Jinzo appeared, it fell into the hole it crawled out of instantly.  "No!  Why?!"  Mystic looked at him pityingly.  "Call of the Haunted is a trap card.  Jinzo destroys traps, remember?  Now I suggest you forefeit and retain your dignity, because obviously, you're not thinking straight."  It was true, Leo's eye was twitching, and his hands were shaking.  "Never!  I have Jinzo in my deck!  I can't lose!"  With that, he rushed Mystic.  Surprised, Mystic Raised his arms in defense…and the Millennium Key appeared  **Obelisk**** the Tormentor** shot out of its card and attacked Leo without hesitation...

            When Mystic came to, he was in a tent.  Adriel was sitting next to him, eyes glazed.  "Adriel…what happened?"  he asked.  Adriel's back suddenly straightened and he turned to face Mystic.  "I don't know.  When I found you, you were next to some kid.  Both of you looked as if you were asleep.  I'm not sure how it happened…but you had three cards in your hand and the phases you need to enter the finals."  Mystic looked next to him to find the items Adriel had described.  "So…I guess I won…"  Adriel nodded.  "But were you using the key?"  Mystic shook his head.  "The last thing I remember was him negating his own card.  He rushed me, and I didn't want to hurt him, so I just blocked with my arms.  Then, the key and Obelisk appeared.  I passed out.  Although I had one crazy dream…"

            Mystic rubbed his head, remembering.  He had found himself in a large stone chamber with a few doors.  As he opened each door, each room looked entirely different.  One had toys, one had money, one had cards…the rooms were all unique.  After he opened every door, the boy appeared again and they got into a fight.  Mystic ended up tripping and falling through another door, and then he woke up.  "But it felt so real," Mystic told Adriel, finishing his story.

            "Ask Aarion when he gets back.  He's training Aldrai.  Mystic nodded and picked up his new cards.  "This duel has taught me…I have to be careful with powerful cards like this…and that includes my Egyptain god card…"  He pulled out Obelisk from his deck.  "I don't know how you got out of your card, but I'm going to have to be careful with you…"

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            A short chapter.  Sorry.  I want to post something so you all don't forget me, and don't think I forgot about the 100 review bonus!  Because it's coming soon!


	25. Launched Sky High

Disclaimer/Author's Note: Okay, I got a ton of feedback through various resources about the last duel. The Jinzo/CotH thing made me feel like a n00b...sorry...but the amplifier/imperial order thing hasn't been released here, so I think I deserve that leeway. NO REWRITES!!! Anyway, you should all be happy! The finals are upon us! And this is a kinda long chapter, even though there's no duel. Wow, a duel is shorter than a non-duel? Hmm...  
  
Yu Gi Oh-  
  
Tournament of the Eclipse  
  
Chapter 20-Launched Sky High  
The four duelists had done it-they had all qualified for the finals of the tournament! And they were currently standing at the final wall, the last barrier blocking them from what was rightfully theirs. "Who wants to go first?" asked Aldrai. "Not me," replied Aarion, "I've already been up there, so one of you three can have the honor." Mystic, Aldrai, and Adriel all looked at each other. "Umm...so then..." said Adriel. Aarion sighed. "You know, it's not like this is the last time you're going to see each other."  
"But it might be the last time we see each other as friends..." thought Adriel. "I guess I'll go first..." he commented. "No wait, I want to go first!" shouted Mystic. The three got into a verbal fight. Aarion sighed once more. "Fine. Each of you take a card." All three of them took cards. "Now flip them." Adriel held a card that looked like Dragonoid Swordwielder, but different..before the others flipped their card, he asked "Hey, how come this card looks different from your other one? It's got the same effect..." Aarion looked at the card. "Oh yeah...last night, after we all went to sleep, one of the other eliminators woke me up. Kaiba wanted to see us. He said even though I was the only eliminator who didn't fail, they could all stay...and that after studying the prototype dragonoid cards I use, he wanted to change them. So now my other ones are all valuable because they're one of a kind now, but these are the new official ones." Mystic changed the subject back by flipping a magic card. "Okay...I drew Raigeki. So do I beat Adriel?" Aarion gestured to Aldrai, who flipped his card. Magic Jammer.  
"Shoot...a three-way tie. Usually, the way I know how to do it, monsters beat traps, which beat magic, which beat monsters. This time, it's a tie...how else can we do it?" The three thought carefully about the fairest way to choose who got to go in first. "I know," said Adriel, who began to pace, "We can do...this!" He sprinted to the wall and shoved all eight of his phases in. The machine dropped them into the verification system and opened the door. "Later!" he said, going through the entrance. The door snapped shut. "Ooh...he's gonna get it..." whispered Mystic in a growling tone. He went next, followed by Aldrai, and lastly by Aarion. When they got to the top, they found themselves in a sort of open mall. It was a bit small, having a card shop, two or three food stands, a clothing store, and most excitingly, upper-society lavatories. Staying in the wild for a few weeks definitely had hygiene-related effects.  
So after visiting the bathhouses for an hour or so, the refreshed quartet made a beeline straight for the card shops. "Finally, I don't have to carry my deck in my backpack any more!" Adriel was gawking at a small black metal deck carrier with a gold dragon silhouette. It was complicated- a place for the deck, side deck, and fusion deck, respectively. And ever since he forgot his deck box at home, Adriel was anxious about the condition of his cards. He immediately rushed in, but stopped when he remembered that Aldrai, Mystic, and himself had all pooled points. "Um, guys, you don't mind, do you?" Mystic grinned. "Well, let's see...we have...a few hundred left, I guess buying cards so freely wasn't such a good idea...sorry, Adriel..." Both of them hung their heads. "Hey, don't worry. I have points too, remember?" Aarion grinned as the other three's heads snapped around to face him.  
"So now your total is...7,562 points." Mystic and Aldrai stared at Aarion. "How the heck..." Aarion laughed. "Eliminators get 2000 points to start off with, seeing as how they're going to need to buy good cards to eliminate weaker duelists, which is what we're hired for. And of course, we still get the 500 point bonus for winning duels. Finally, I'm one guy. I don't need to buy a lot to survive in this tournament." Adriel ran up with the box, giddy. "It's 1500 points, okay?" Mystic did some quick calculation. "50 points is 3 dollars...50 into 1500 is 30...so that's...90 DOLLARS?!?!" Adriel grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, if that's how it works, then we have 453.72. 90 is nothing, so go ahead. In fact, dividing this up equally, the food on this level is free since there are only eight finalists, so we each have 113.43 to spend, which equates to about 1890 points each."  
Adriel gave the box to the shopkeeper, who asked "Hey, your name Adriel?" He nodded. "Good, hold on a few minutes. Browse for a while." The four did just that, until the shopkeeper returned, with the name 'Adriel' engraved in gold on the box with detailed lettering. "There you go." Adriel gave the man his DuelDisk so he could take off 1500 points. "No, that's okay. It's free for you. And all the finalists." Adriel took the box, stunned. "Hey wait, why is there a price tag, then? I mean, everyone on this level is a finalist." said Mystic. "No, not everyone. Any spectators who came along can also buy the boxes, although it'd come out of the accounts of the people they're with. But according to what you just said, you three are also finalists. Hold on..." He looked at his computer. "Aldrai, Matthew, and Aarion, then? The other four have already passed through, you might've seen them already." The three nodded. "But I like to be called 'Mystic', not Matthew, sir." The shopkeeper nodded. "Okay then, give me a sec." The group went back to browsing. Adriel already had his deck out, so he was looking at cards that he could replace in his deck. The other three didn't bother getting their decks out, but thought about new strategies to use in the finals.  
"Okay, here they are." The shopkeeper held out three boxes. Aldrai's was a royal blue color with a silver sword on his, while Mystic's was steel blue with an orange pentagram. Finally, Aarion's was a misty black with a lime green dragon symbol, a bit more dark-looking than Adriel's. Finally, the group took a bunch of slips from displays of cards. "We'd like to buy these sets, please." The shopkeeper came back with a bunch of cellophane-sealed card sets, giving them to their new owners. "Thanks!" They left and went to the food court. "Ahhh...fast food! I'm tired of my own cooking!" said Adriel. "Yeah...it's nice to eat for free at places like this, although some of the food is a bit odd-looking to me." Replied Mystic. "Try it, it's good." They ate for a while, before the light began to disappear. Their DuelDisks were forced on and the monitors swung out. "Hey, it's Kaiba!" shouted Aldrai.  
"Duelists, the time has come for the finals. I'm happy to say that everything went according to plan, and only eight of you are left. The last few boats with the final losers just set sail for the mainland. Now all of you, get inside the dome that should be appearing in the middle of the stage in a few seconds." As Kaiba said this, a giant red circle appeared on the ground. The four ran inside it as two glass half-domes began to rise from the ground. The dirt around them was blown away to reveal large engines attached to the bottom of the half-dome via long metal rods. "Just for you, I've stationed helicopters around the island to show you what you're really standing on." As the picture of the sun finally succumbed to the shadow that was overtaking it, eclipsing it completely, the rest of the island exploded, leaving a sturdy metal skeleton. In the center of the island was an upside- down column of long, thin receivers attached to the bottom of the dome. Another few seconds passed as the skeleton's base exploded into giant shards of metal as the wiry part above ground exploded at various joints, totaling the island. The dome-shuttle mobilized the instant it started sinking into the water. "You'll arrive in an hour or two. Your ride should be pleasant, as I've taken great pains to nullify the g-forces that should be acting upon you at such a speed and altitude. Wave goodbye to Earth!" Adriel, Aldrai, and Mystic flopped onto the ground to watch the smoking ruins get smaller, and eventually disappear into the huge ocean. "I hope all the people who were working on the island are okay..." A few small shapes were seen heading away. "It's the boats!" Eventually, the edges of the mainland also appeared. "Wow, we must be high up!" exclaimed Aldrai. "Yeah. Look up." said Mystic. The moon was becoming more and more visible. "No way...we're dueling in space?!" shouted Adriel. "Yes, that's right." said a familiar voice. The four duelists wheeled around to see a familiar face that wasn't too familiar. "You...you're Seto Kaiba's grandson!" stammered Mystic. "Yes, I am. And according to what I know about you, you're Matthew Galloway, and your friends here are Adriel Zaytel, Aldrai Kastien, and Aarion Aranith. "But wait, that's not-" started Adriel, but the Millennium Eye glowed faintly, and he understood why Aarion had lied about his name. "That's not what?" asked Kaiba. "Nothing. I thought you had one of our names wrong, but I guess it was a mispronunciation." Kaiba nodded. "Anyway, I'm just telling the eight of you that remain that I'm not in the finals, but the winner out of the eight of you gets to duel me for a grand prize. And you'll just have to wait to find out what that prize is." He left. "Okay...that was weird. I wonder when we get there?" asked Aldrai. Aarion and Adriel walked off, talking, while Aldrai and Mystic gazed into space. About an hour later, the four duelists were found asleep. Suddenly, a large jolt woke them. Gravity was gone, so the dome was now upside down and facing Earth. The moon was gone. The DuelDisks activated again as Kaiba spoke from a hatch that had been opened near the center of the platform. "Rails will be dropping down and meeting in the center of the dome. Grab onto them and pull your way to the exit. When all of you are out, the hatch will automatically shut down and artificial gravity will assert itself. Be ready." Eight spiked rails slowly came out of holes in the bottom of the platform. When they hit the dome, the spikes extended, making the dome look like a bit of a maze. The four grabbed hold of a spike, climbed to the main pole, and climbed down to the exit. The nine of them climbed into a long elevator. Looking around the room, there was of course Adriel, Aldrai, Mystic, Aarion, Kaiba, and also Sean, who had apparently not been eliminated. "Hey Aldrai." said Sean. Aldrai waved. Apart from Sean, there was tall, blonde boy wearing casual clothes and an aloof look in his eyes. There was also a blonde girl, tall and thin, wearing designer clothes. Finally, there was a brown-haired boy who looked kind of nerdy, short and a little more than thin. These were the other four duelists in the finals. Kaiba spoke. "Go ahead and choose your opponents now, because I'm not going to have random pairings like my grandfather's Battle City tournament." Sean motioned towards Aldrai, but Aldrai was already attacking the nerdy kid, forcing the name 'Hunter' out of him. Instead, Aarion floated up to the fiend master. "My name is Aarion. I want to duel you." Sean nodded. Mystic said 'hi' to the blonde girl, who giggled a bit seductively. "I'm Aria." Adriel had already shaken hands with the blonde guy. "I'm Michael Tsunami, descendant of Mako Tsunami!" Adriel instinctively knew what to prepare for. "Good, so we don't have to go through introductions when we get to the main station. Which is right about now." Said Kaiba as the elevator docked with the station. The group pulled on various handholds to get out, landing with a harsh bump as they climbed back into gravity. A tall suit walked up to them and handed each an envelope. "Inside is a key card to your room and one or more last items that might help you in your experience as a finalist. Now then, choose an opponent-" The suit was cut off as Kaiba said, "Already done that. You all have probably eaten, but if not, there's maps in your rooms. Other than that, there's no bedtime, but I suggest you get some sleep if at all possible." He stalked off and the suit followed him. "Alright...good night, I guess." Adriel left, and the others didn't wait too long to do the same. As they found their rooms, they went in to find all sorts of dueling paraphernalia, including a modified gaming system that was edited to keep track of a player's deck and hold duel simulations. As Adriel threw the envelope onto his large bed, a card slipped out of it. "The final Blue Eyes..." Aldrai opened his door. Immediately, he put his things down and inspected all of the items on the desk next to his bed. "I can use this..."he dropped what he was carrying onto his bed and grabbed the envelope, pulling out a card. "What's this? Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Freed The Matchless General, Freed The Brave Wanderer, and Marauding Captain..." As with Aldrai, Mystic dumped his stuff and looked at the pile of gizmos on his desk. "Hmm...wonder what that guy meant by 'items that might help'." He opened the envelope and dumped out the rest of the cards. "Dark Magician of Chaos, Dedication through Light and Darkness, Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Diffusion Wave-Motion...cool." Aarion stalked into his room and dumped the envelope's contents onto his bed. "There's nothing else he could've given me...I have every card I need for my deck theme." He looked at the one card that fell out. "Of course he'd do that to me..."  
All eight of the duelists in the space station prepared their decks, working on themes for the next day, and trying to come up with innovative tricks. And the next morning, all of them were exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. The TV screens flashed on at nine in the morning and the image of an alarm clock and the sound of a loud alarm made themselves present in every room. Ten seconds later, the face of Kaiba appeared on the screen. "Good morning, duelists. You have an hour to prepare for the match. Remember, the pairings are Aldrai Kastien versus Hunter Danaus, Sean Kahland versus Aarion Aranith, Matthew Galloway versus Aria Donella, and Adriel Zaytel versus Michael Tsunami. The order is random, because it all depends on who gets to the platform first. And of course, some of you might want to freshen up first, eat something...whatever suits your mood. The first pair to step into their dueling stations will be going last, the second pair third, the third pair second, and the last pair will be the first to duel.  
Immediately, Adriel and Aarion started to head towards the arena. Aldrai went down to eat, and Mystic decided to have one last practice duel. Sean also headed to the arena, but the other three went down to eat. The first duelist to arrive was Aarion. Kaiba nodded to him from the center of the circular chamber. He looked around. There were eight small things that looked like roller coaster cars in a large circle. Each platform was a different color, apparently corresponding to the deck box given to the duelists on the last stage. Aarion went across the room to his. The computer screen in front of him displayed instructions on what to do before the finals started. As the others arrived, they also found their platforms and read the instructions, placing the deck boxes in a depression in the desk for verification. A plug was sticking out of the computer, and each duelist had to plug their DuelDisks into it. Upon doing so, the computer and DuelDisk were both activated. Kaiba was still in the center, standing by a small computer terminal.  
"Congratulations, all eight of you have arrived. The order of dueling will be Adriel versus Michael, followed by Aldrai versus Hunter, Mystic versus Aria, and Aarion versus Sean. As you can see, each of you is standing at a duel terminal. Notice you and your opponent are facing each other from directly across the room. Much like the Battle City competition's Battle Royale, the two duelists dueling will be raised up gradually, depending on how many life points they lose. At the end of the duel, the winner will be shot up to the top of the station, while the loser will descend and join me on this platform. At the end of the first round, the four losers will accompany me in going to the top from the platform I'm standing on now, so we can watch the last two rounds. When the next two duelists are eliminated, they must dismount their platforms, which will drop back down.  
"I should warn you that at any time, if necessary, the dueling platforms might drop down and rotate in order to make the two duelists face each other. So if you get nauseous, there's a bag under the computer. Finally, the winner of the finals will have a chance to duel me for a grand prize, which you will learn more about upon the moment when the victor of the finals is announced. And without further ado, let the finals begin!"  
  
*~End~*  
  
Author's Note  
  
Okay, there was that chapter. I should tell you, something will be...interrupting...the finals. And it's not a virtual world with a 7-year old kid terrorizing a bunch of teenagers. 


	26. Dragons in the Deep

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Yay, the finals have begun!  Look for two very specific cards Adriel uses…won't be that hard to find…but it'll definitely be cool!  Note-this duel is short.  I don't know how it got so short, but it did.  Sorry about that…gonna stick some random stuff in for compensation.

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 20-Dragons in the Deep**

Suddenly, both Adriel's and Michael's dueling platforms rose to a mark labeled '4000'.  "Draw your cards!" shouted Kaiba.  As the DuelDisks activated, a spinner appeared in the middle of the room.  It began to spin.  "What's this?" asked Michael.  "This will decide who makes the first move." Stated Kaiba.  The spinner stopped on Michael.  "Alright, here we go!  I summon **Gagagigo** in attack mode!" (1850/1000)  "Then, I lay one card face down and end my turn."  Adriel drew from his new deck.  _"I already have two Red-Eyes Black Dragons!  All I need is a polymerization…"_ he thought to himself.  "I summon **Kaiser Sea Horse** in defense mode, lay three cards face down, and end my turn." (1700/1650)  Michael drew again.  "Alright, I place a monster in defense mode as well, then I activate **Terraforming**!"  The area in front of the two duelists began to glow with energy.  So did Michael's deck.  "I draw this field magic card into my hand and activate it!  Go, **A Legendary Ocean**!"  The field suddenly became an underwater castle.  "Now, I attack your Kaiser Sea Horse with Gagagigo!"  As the monster attacked, it fell into a vortex.  It reappeared on Michael's side of the field."

            "That was **Negate Attack**.  Your battle phase is over, and I expect your turn is, too."  Michael nodded.  "Then I draw."  _"Buster Blader!  But he can't help me right now, since I need to draw **Polymerization** to do anything.  I can only end my turn…"_  He sighed and said calmly, "I end my turn."  Michael drew and laughed.  "What, can't seem to do anything?  Oh well, I can!  I summon **Amphibious Bugroth Mk-3** in attack mode!" (1500+200/1300+200)  "This card can attack your life points directly if Umi is on the field, and my Legendary Ocean counts as Umi!  So not only do I attack your Kaiser Sea Horse with Gagagigo," The lizard rushed Kaiser Sea Horse and destroyed it.  "I also attack you with my Bugroth!"  (Adriel-2300 | Michael-4000)  "Your move…if you dare to make one."  Adriel's platform rose up almost to the 2000 mark.  "No…I need to do something fast!"  He drew.  "Yes!  My **Polymerization** card!  I now fuse the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** in my hand with my **Buster Blader** to form the **Black D. Knight**!" (3250/3000)  "Now I attack your Bugroth and destroy it, along with a chunk of your life points!"  Michael smiled.  "Activate **Gravity Bind**!  No monsters level 4 or higher can attack, and yours definitely falls into the restricted category.  My move?"  Grimacing, Adriel nodded.

            "Good.  I now switch my Gagagigo into defense mode and flip summon **Water Fungus**.  This card lets me search my deck for a water monster with three or less levels.  So I add this card to my hand and summon it in defense mode.  Then I attack you directly with my bugroth!  Adriel stood stunned as his life points decreased to 600, and he rose even further, almost to the top.  He had to yell down to the bottom to be heard; "What?  Your bugroth is level 4!"  Michael grinned.  "No.  The effect of my ocean card also decreases the level of all my water monsters by 1, making this one's level 3, just enough to squeeze by!"  Adriel scowled and drew.  "Fine then…if I can't attack your monsters, I'll have to prevent you from attacking as well.  I set a card face down and end my turn."  Michael drew.  "You know, you really shouldn't blurt your strategies out loud.  And that mistake will cost you.  I play **Mystical Space Typhoon** on your left card!"  As the typhoon approached, Adriel flipped a card.  "Not this time.  I activate **Judgment of Anubis**!  You fell for my bluff!"  A small altar with a dog-shaped statue appeared on the field.  The jackal's eyes opened and a fiery pair of red energy beams shot through the typhoon, destroying its card and negating it.  

"Now then…onto the effect of my card.  If I activate it, which I just did, I can destroy one monster.  That monster's attack power is subtracted from your life points.  And the monster I choose is your Amphibious Bugroth!"  Michael scowled as two ice blue beams shot out at the fungus.  It was absorbed into the energy, which turned a cerulean color, and blasted at Michael, whose life points then dropped by 1700.  He rose to the spot where Adriel once was.  Adriel yelled at him from the top; "You're not the only one who can make use of the ocean."  (Adriel-600 | Michael-2300)  "I set a card face down and end my turn," said Michael.

"Draw!" shouted Adriel.  "Oh, this is all too perfect…" he said.  "Activate **Card of Sanctity**!"  Adriel threw the card on his disk.  "This card makes us draw until we both have six cards in our hand."  Adriel smiled gleefully as he slipped two magic cards into his Duel Disk.  "Activate **Monster Reborn** and **Polymerization**!"  Buster Blader was reborned as another monster appeared on the field.  "And now my **Buster Blader** and **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** will combine to form the **White D. Knight**!" (3850/3000)  The monster looked like the polar opposite of the Black D. Knight already on the field.  "And now, due to my monster's special effects, they both gain 1000 points for being on the field at the same time!"  (3250+1000/3000 | 3850+1000/3000)  Michael laughed.  "Good job Adriel, nicely done.  However, you forget that as long as Gravity Bind is in play, you can't attack with either of your monsters."

"I know…" said Adriel, "But I can still block your attacks, thanks to your Bugroth being destroyed.  And now, I set two card and end my turn."  Michael drew.  "Hehehe, it doesn't matter.  I have two monsters on the field.  And now I'll activate **Ultimate Offering**!  With this card in play, either of us can sacrifice 500 life points to summon an additional monster during our turns.  Now, since I have **A Legendary Ocean** in play, I'll summon **Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness** without tribute!" (2100+200/1200+200)  A huge whale burst onto the field.  "In addition, I sacrifice 500 life points so I can summon **Cannonball Spear Shellfish** to immediately tribute it by my whale's effect and destroy Gravity Bind!" (Adriel-600 | Michael-1800)  Adriel looked at him funny.  "What're you trying to do?  Your monster is a lot weaker than mine is!"

Michael looked up at him.  "You might think so, but not for long when I activate this card!  Go, **Riryoku**!"  Suddenly, the White D. Knight began to glow oddly.  Its attack was halved to 2425, and the other 2425 flew into the Orca Mega-Fortress, raising its attack to 4725.  "And now I can wipe out the monster I just drained to end the duel!"  As the monster let loose a barrage from the artillery on its back, Adriel flipped a card.  "Activate **Waboku**!  This card reduces all damage to zero for this turn."  Michael scowled.  "No matter, I'll just use another Riryoku next turn.  I set two cards and end my turn."  Adriel drew.  "Too bad there won't _be_ a next turn for you."  Michael smirked.  "Why, what can you do?  You can't attack me!"  Adriel cut in.  "How could you possibly have forgotten?  You destroyed your trap card!"

"Oh no!" shouted Michael.  "Oh yes.  And now I'll destroy your whale with my Black D. Knight, ending the duel!"  Michael flipped a card.  "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!  Activate **Ring of Destruction**!  I destroy your White D. Knight and deal over 4000 damage to each of us!"  Adriel quickly flipped a card.  "Activate **Trap Jammer**!  This card negates any trap used in a player's battle phase, including the one you just tried to pull!  Now feel the wrath of my knight!  Destroy his orca!"  The Black D. Knight slashed through the monster, destroying it and leaving 1950 runoff damage.  Michael screamed in defeat as his life points hit zero and he was briefly shot up to the zero mark before plummeting back down.  Adriel was shot up past the zero mark, into a rotating chamber.  He was moved around a little before rising into a large dome consisting of triangular glass plates.  A clump of huge TV screens snapped on.  Kaiba's face was shown.

"Excellent dueling to the both of you.  Adriel advances to the next round.  With that being said, the next match shall be Aldrai versus Hunter!  Duelists ready?  Duel commence!" 

***~End~***

Author's Note 

            Well, that was short, sorry!  Must compensate by creating a huge author's note…okay, remember how "Enter the Shadow Realm" had nothing to do with the shadow realm?  Well what I'm planning will truly be self-explanatory.  There are probably going to be four more chapters in this story-one for each of the remaining duels, then a final one.  After that, a sequel will be created.  I have yet to think of the name.  That was still too short…


	27. Big Bugs

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Yay, the finals have begun!  Look for two very specific cards Adriel uses…won't be that hard to find…but it'll definitely be cool!  Note-this duel is short.  I don't know how it got so short, but it did.  Sorry about that…gonna stick some random stuff in for compensation.  Mystic was gracious enough to give me the deck used by Hunter…it uses anime versions of cards.  By the way, I agreed to advertise.  Remember Michael from the last chapter?  He's a real person.  Here's his forum, and I'm a moderator.  Remove the extra spaces.

::Edit::  The URL was screwing up the chapters…just email me if you want the address.

Onto the fic…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 21-Big Bugs**

From the upper dome, Adriel watched as Aldrai and Hunter were risen to the 4000 mark.  Kaiba announced the duel, and Hunter went first.  He drew a card.  "I summon **Neo Bug** in attack mode!" (1800/1700)  "Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn."  Aldrai drew.  "Fine, then.  I summon **Big Shield Gardna** in defense mode and set two cards of my own.  Your move."  Hunter picked up a card.  "I set **Pinch Hopper** in attack mode and end my turn."  (1000/1200)  Aldrai drew.  "Too bad you didn't set your Pinch Hopper.  I tribute Big Shield Gardna to summon **Summoned Skull** in attack mode and destroy your monster!" 

            Sean flipped a card.  "I activate **Lunar Phases**!  This trap card allows me to switch one of my monsters into face-down defense position each turn.  And I choose Pinch Hopper!"  The large grass hopper disappeared before reappearing and being destroyed, disappearing once more.  "Thank you for attacking my monster.  Now I can special summon one insect sub-type monster from my hand without tributing.  And I choose **Insect Queen**!"  (2200/2400)  The behemoth ruler of insects appeared on the field.  "This monster gains 200 attack points for every insect monster on the field.  And just in case you can't count, that number is two, giving my monster a total of 2600 attack points.  Care to end your turn?"  Aldrai nodded, knowing what would come next.  Hunter drew.  "Now I summon **Sharp-Needle Cactus** in defense mode!"  (1000/1850)

            "And now I attack your skull with Insect Queen!"  The royal bug chomped down on the fiend before it was destroyed.  (Aldrai-3900 Hunter-4000)  She then lay an egg.  (100/0) "You'd want to be careful about that egg.  First of all, it's an insect."  Aldrai watched helplessly as Insect Queen gained another 200 attack points, setting it at 2800.  "Second of all, you really don't want to be around when it hatches.  Another of my bugs will pop out.  Now I end my turn."  Aldrai drew.  "I summon **Marauding Captain** in defense mode!"  (1200/400)  Hunter snorted.  "Why bother?   I mean, my queen can crush it, and it can't even break through my cactus."  Aldrai smiled.  "You'll see…"

            "Fine then.  I set another **Sharp-Needle Cactus** and attack you with Insect Queen!"  As the queen launched acidic breath at the Marauding Captain, Aldrai flipped a card.  "Activate **?Wildcard****?**!  This card mimics any card that has been played.  And I choose my **Marauding Captain**!"  Hunter stared at him ludicrously for a second.  "Why?"  Aldrai explained.  "Because Marauding Captain's effect prevents any other warrior-types from being attacked.  And with two of them on the field, you can't destroy either."  Hunter scowled and ended his turn.  Aldrai drew.  "I summon **Dark Blade **in defense mode!"  (1800/1500)  "End turn."

            Hunter drew.  "You know, you have one turn left to destroy that egg my queen laid.  What kind of fool are you for not attacking?  Even if you would lose a lot of life points from having a monster in attack position, it'd save you…oh well.  Now I activate **Massive Flood-Desert Disruptor**!"  The field began to flood.  "This card lets me tribute my two cacti," he said as the cacti disappeared.  "To summon **Needle-Point****Cactus****Tower** in defense mode!" (2100/2600)  "So now you not only have my queen to worry about, but this as well.  And you don't even know its special effect…"  He ended his turn.  Aldrai drew.  "Yes!  Now I have enough monsters to ritual summon my **Black Luster Soldier**!"  (3000/2500)  Aldrai's Dark Blade and both captains disappeared as the armored knight appeared.  "This monster has more attack points than your queen.  Although it would be better to attack your egg, I think I'll get rid of the threat of queenie!  Attack now!"  Aldrai's soldier destroyed the queen, along with 200 of Hunter's life points.  (Aldrai-3900 Hunter-3800)

            "Now I end my turn."  Hunter cackled.  "You were right, it was definitely better to attack my egg.  Because now it hatches!  I intended to use it for another purpose, but I will now summon another **Insect Queen**!"  (2600/2400)  "In addition, I will tribute my **Neo Bug** for **Insect Princess**!" (1900/1200)  The butterfly-like princess appeared on the field, fluttering her wings next to her mother.  "Having said that, I will empty my hand by playing **Insect Barrier** and flipping **DNA Surgery**, changing all your monsters to insects, along with my cactus.  And that's your soldier as well.  Now a few things happen.  First of all, your monster can no longer attack.  Second of all, my queen gains 400 attack points.  I end my turn now, since 3000 still can't beat 3000."

            Aldrai pulled a card into his hand, making the total three.  "I can't do anything, I end my turn…"  Hunter laughed.  "I know you can't.  Now I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn as well."  Again, Aldrai drew.  He paused.  "…I pass."  Hunter laughed some more.  "Not much of a challenge…and funny isn't funny without the fun."  Several people from below snorted at this comment.  "Well, since I have only one card in my hand, I will pass as well."  Aldrai drew.  "Yes!  I activate the magic card **School**** of ****Sasuke**!  This card lets me special summon one of each Sasuke Samurai in my deck to the field.  So welcome the Sasuke Trio!"  Aldrai threw out his hand as three small monsters appeared on the field. 

"**Sasuke**** Samurai**!" he shouted as an odd-looking, orange creature with a flaming sword appeared. (500/800)  "**Sasuke**** Samurai #2**!" cried Aldrai as a slightly lighter orange creature burst onto the field, its sword wielding a greenish afterimage. (200/300)  "And **Sasuke**** Samurai #3**!" he said as the final samurai appeared, an odd peachlike color.  "All three of my monsters appear in defense mode." (1000/1000)  "Finally, I draw three cards as well as you.  Your move."  Hunter drew.  "You fool!  You just gave my Insect Queen more power, since all your monsters are insects.  That gives her 600 more attack points, raising her to 3600!  In addition, I flip summon **Parasite Paracide**!  This card is placed in your deck, face up.  When you draw it, it is special summoned in face-up attack position on your side of the field.  All of your monsters then become insects, and cannot attack." 

            "Now then, what was I going to do?  Ah yes…my Insect Princess changes the position of all your face-up insects to attack!  And all of your monsters are insects…Ha!  So now I have three monsters whose attacks add up to 7600 attack points!  You have 3900 life points.  Now the only way to do this would be to have my queen attack your soldier, doing 600, then you'd have 3300.  With my remaining 4000 (19002100), if I attack your two weakest samurais, that totals 700 points of resistance.  Exactly 3300 damage.  Now I use this plan!  I switch my cactus tower into attack mode!  Go, my monsters!"  As the attacks were launched, Aldrai flipped his last facedown card.  When the smoke cleared, Aldrai's Black Luster Soldier was still standing, although his #1 and #2 were both gone, along with 3300 of his life points.  He was left with a paltry 300 life points.  However, Hunter was down 3600, leaving him with 200.  (Aldrai-300 Hunter-200)  "You activated **Magic Cylinders**.  And now you have no choice but to end your turn."  Hunter did so.

            "I draw, and activate **Monster Reborn** on your **Insect Queen**!  But instead of attacking with it, I sacrifice it, my last samurai, and Black Luster Soldier for **Gilford the Lightning**!"  As Gilford was summoned, all three of Hunter's monsters were destroyed.  "What?!" shouted Hunter.  "Gilford's effect states that if I use three monsters to summon it, all your monsters are destroyed.  And there's more…you lose."  Hunter's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.  "That's not possible!  You can't attack me!"  Aldrai smiled.  "Ah yes…you'd think so, wouldn't you?  I activate **Giant Trunade** to return all magic and trap cards to their owner's hands.  So goodbye, Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery!"  Everything on the field except Gilford was destroyed.  "And now I attack with Gilford to win the duel!"  Gilford blasted Hunter with a bolt of lightning.

Hunter began crying in rage.  He plummeted from the top of the tower to the bottom as Aldrai was raised from the 300 mark.  He passed through the same room as Adriel, popping up next to him.  "Hey!" he said.  Kaiba appeared on the screen.  "Another excellent duel!  Aldrai advances.  The third duel will be between Matthew Galloway and Aria Donella.  Prepare yourselves!  Let the third match begin!"

**End**

Author's Note 

            Wow, that took forever!  Sorry everyone!  Ahh…the next one will also take a while…maybe I should go on hiatus so when I get back I'll go insane with updates…?


	28. Miss Infinity

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

            Well, another update…after a long while.  A bizarre plot twist and a duelist who shows Tea the true power of fairies…erm…agents…School's almost out!  And I definitely need people to start hammering me with suggestions about how the finals should go!  And, of course, ANY type of deck you might have, because there's no telling when I'll need it!  ::cough::

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 22-Miss Infinity**

An unnaturally attractive girl was raised up to dueling height as well as Mystic.  "Announcing the third duel of the semifinals; Aria Donella versus Matthew Galloway!"  Mystic cringed at the sound of his name.  "It's Mystic…always has been…"

            Aria gave mystic a flirty look before drawing her cards.  "Good grief…does she think she's going to break me by flirting with me?"  Aria took the liberty of going first.  "Okay hon, I summon **Gemini Elf** in attack mode and lay three cards face down on the field!" (1900/900) Mystic drew.  "Fine, I start off by summoning **Skilled White Magician** in defense mode!  Then, I lay two cards face down and end my turn!" (1700/1900)

            Aria drew a card, and immediately slapped it down on her DuelDisk.  "Now I summon **D.D. Warrior Lady** in attack mode!" (1500/1600)  "Then, I attack your defense monster with it!"  The female warrior launched herself at the other monster.  "What are you doing?  You just lost 400 life points!"  Aria laughed.  "You're right…but you just lost your monster!"  Mystic watched in horror as a vortex opened above their heads and both D.D. Warrior Lady and Skilled White Magician were sucked into it.  "The special effect of D.D. Warrior Lady allows me to remove both monsters from play once she's finished battling!  And now that your field is empty…"  Mystic looked hesitantly at his empty field.  "I attack you directly with **Gemini Elf**!"

            "Not so fast!" shouted Mystic.  "I activate my facedown card; **Negate Attack**!  Now your battle phase ends without any damage to me!"

            Aria glared.  "Fine, I end my turn."  Mystic drew.  "Now I summon my **Skilled Dark Magician** in attack mode!"  (1900/1700)  "Our monsters have an equal attack strength, so I doubt you'll dare attack me.  I end my turn now."  Aria drew.  "You're right again, I wouldn't attack you…with Gemini Elf.  So now I summon a second **D.D. Warrior Lady** to the field!  Attack and remove!"  Again, the female warrior launched herself at a much stronger monster.  Her sword broke, and the shards flew up to open the vortex again.  Both monsters disappeared, as well as an additional 400 of Aria's life points.

            "Now I attack you directly with **Gemini Elf**!"  Mystic was powerless against this, and fell back as 1900 of his life points disappeared.  He rose past Aria, who was almost a fourth of the way up the tower.

            "My move!  I activate **Change of Heart** on your monster, Aria!"  The twin elves flew up to Mystic.  "Now, I sacrifice Gemini Elf for **Dark Magician Girl**!"  (2000/1700)  Aria smiled.  "Activate the trap card **Call to the Archlord**!  This card allows me to prevent your monster from attacking, and also allows me to pay 500 life points per level to summon a light-attribute monster!"  Mystic nodded.

            "Now then, come out **Kaiser****Sea**** Horse!**" (1700/1650)

            "I end my turn, Aria."

            Aria drew.  "Now I sacrifice my Kaiser for **Guardian Angel Joan**!" (2800/2000)  Joan burst onto the field, glowing radiantly.  "Joan, attack Dark Magician Girl!"  Apparently, the guardian angel thought her master was in danger, because she swooped down and completely destroyed the weaker monster.  As Mystic's life points dropped to 1300, Aria's rose to a staggering 5200, dropping her back to the bottom of the arena. 

"What?!" shouted Mystic.

"Joan's effect increases my life points by a value equal to the attack points of any destroyed monster.  So I gain 2000 life points thanks to your monster."  Mystic began to sweat.

"My turn."  He drew.  "I summon **Double Coston**!" (1700/1650)  Aria laughed.

"Is that it?  I mean there's no way you can beat me with that thing!"  Mystic waved his hand at her.

"Fine then.  I summon **The Agent of Force-Mars**!" (0/0)  Mystic just looked at her.

"Your monster has zero attack points!  Not much force to be seen!"

Aria slapped down her last card onto the field.  "That's why I play **The Sanctuary in the Sky**!"

The field turned into what looked like a greek temple of sorts.  "This card activates my monster's effect!  Now Mars' attack and defense are equal to the difference in our life points!"  Mars' stats rose to a toppling 3900.  "Prepare to lose, Mystic!  I'd like to say it's been fun, but it hasn't!  I'll say hi to Adriel for you!" she said cheerily as both her monsters attacked.

Mystic flipped his last facedown card.  "Reveal **Waboku**!" he shouted.  Aria pouted, upset that she didn't finish him off.  "Anyway, what was with that 'Adriel' comment?" he asked.

"Don't you know?" said Aria teasingly.  "He's my boyfriend!" Mystic goggled.

"Well, that explains a lot…" he muttered.  He drew.  _Oh yeah!  My new card!  _"Okay, I now sacrifice my Double Coston for **Dark Magician of Chaos**!"  The powerful monster appeared on the field.  "And due to its effect, I can pull a magic card from my graveyard back into my hand!  And if I'm correct, the only card in my graveyard of the spell-type is **Change of Heart**!"  Aria gasped, realizing what would happen.

"Now then, I play Change of Heart on your Agent of Force!"  Mars came over to Mystic's side of the field.  Suddenly, Aria began to laugh.  "What's so funny?" asked Mystic.

"Look at the monster you just took!" she shouted.  Mystic glanced at it.  Its attack had dropped to zero!

"What did you do?!" shouted Mystic.

"Nothing!" she replied.  "Your life points aren't higher than mine, so Mars gets no attack boost!"  Mystic growled.

"No matter…"  He looked at his hand.  "I guess now's as good a time as any…I was saving this card for later, but now is okay.  I activate **Balancing of Souls**!"  A scale appeared in the center of the field.  "This card balances our life points exactly.  And since you have 5200 and I have 1300, that means that each of our life points become…"  Mystic did the math mentally as Aria rose and he dropped.  "3250." He announced as the platforms stopped.

            "Fine," glowered Aria.  "Are you going to attack?"  Mystic thought for a moment.

            "After I play this!" he shouted, placing a card on his DuelDisk.  "Giant Trunade!"  Both of Aria's cards disappeared.  "And I still have to do one more thing before I attack," he said, placing his last card onto the field.  "I special summon **Magician's Final Spell**!  And by equipping it to **Dark Magician of Chaos**, I have activated its complex effect!  Firstly, every monster on the field except Dark Magician of Chaos is destroyed.  Secondly, I now choose a number of cards from the Dark Magic family to play on the field, ignoring any and all summoning requirements and effects.  My life points are reduced to 600 minus the number of summoned monsters times 100, in this case making them 200.  Because I summon **Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Knight, **and **Dark Sage**!  Luckily for you, none of my monsters can attack this turn, other than Dark Magician of Chaos, who will eliminate 2800 of your life points!"

            Everyone was in shock, having seen this spectacular comeback.  Aria's life points fell to 450.  "Fine, my move!" she shouted.  "Two can play at your little game.  I play **Sanctuary in the Sky **from my hand, and then activate **Holy Hallucination**, one of the other cards you sent back!  If you special summoned any monsters during your last turn, I can draw cards equal to that number.  Then, I can special summon the same number of monsters from my hand to the field in the same manner!"  Aria looked at her hand.  "No!  I can't believe it!  Not one strong monster!"

            Mystic laughed.  "What, are your Agents not strong enough to defeat me?  Oh well, I guess that means you lose…"

            Since Aria had no choice but to end her turn, Mystic attacked her with all five of his monsters.  "This duel is over!  The winner is Matthew Galloway!"

**End**

Author's Note 

            ::dies::  Gah, that took forever!  And it sucks!  Oh well, something interesting is about to happen next chapter…if I'm not dead by the time it's done…


	29. Darkness vs Darkness

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Wanna know the secret?  This is the last chapter!  Well…it's one of the secrets…

Yu Gi Oh- Tournament of the Eclipse 

**Chapter 22-Darkness vs Darkness**

Sean and Aarion were the last two duelists remaining inside the tower.  "So I hear that you use fiends…" said Aarion.

            "Yeah.  What about you?" asked Sean.

            "You'll just have to wait and find out," replied Aarion as the duel began.  Each player drew five cards, and Sean began.

            "I summon a monster in defense and set 2 cards face down. (darkdoor)  End turn."  Aarion drew.

            "I summon **Celtic Guardian** in attack mode!" said Aarion.

            "Oh, you're playing a warrior deck!" said Sean.

            "No, because now I activate **Dragon Summoner** to special summon **Red-Eyes Black Dragon **to the field!"  Sean looked a bit worried with the behemoth dragon on the field.

            "Furthermore, I activate **Fusion Gate!**"  The vortex appeared on the field.

            "But what are you going to make from a Celtic Guardian and a Red Eyes?" asked Sean.

            "This," said Aarion as his two monsters walked into the gate.  Bolts of lightning flashed as a new monster walked out of the gate.  "Introducing **Dragonoid Swordwielder**!" he shouted.  (3400/1900)

            "Now I'll attack your facedown monster!" shouted Aarion.  **Giant Germ** exploded on contact.

            "Thanks for helping!  Now I can special summon two more Giant Germs in attack mode to my side of the field!" said Sean as Aarion's life points dropped by 500.

            "Now that it's my turn again, I'll play **Devil's Sanctuary!**" said Sean as a powerless token appeared on the field in attack mode.  "I switch my germs into defense and end my turn."

            Aarion drew.  "I'll summon **Luster Dragon** to the field in attack mode!" (1900/1600)  "Now I'll attack both of your germs!"  Sean watched as Aarion destroyed his germs.

            "Your lifepoints are already down to 2500 without me even attacking!  You're going to kill yourself!" shouted Seon.  Aarion smiled.  "But I doubt you have any more germs." He said.  Sean nodded.

            "But I'll take the opportunity to activate this trap card!  **Destiny Board**!" shouted Sean.  Suddenly, a ghoul holding a mirror appeared on the field above Sean.  The mirror fogged up before clearing, with 'D' etched upon its surface.

            "How scary.  Your turn." Said Aarion.  A second ghoul appeared, this time wielding 'E'.  "Wait, why did you get to play a magic card before you drew?" asked Aarion.

            "Because of Destiny Board's effect!  During each of your end phases I get to play another message.  This one being **Spirit Message 'E'**!  Sean drew.  "Usually duelists just wait to play the messages at their opponent's end phases, seeing as how they appear from their decks.  I, however, prefer a more direct approach.  So I activate **Spirit Message 'A'**!"  The next message appeared.

            "Now then.  I only have my token, while you have your Dragonoid and Dragon.  I anticipate you'll try and make another Dragonoid with something in your hand.  So to avoid damage, I summon **Double Coston** in defense mode.  Then, I activate my other facedown card, **The Dark Door**!"  A door appeared in the middle of the field, a barrier flashing for an instant before disappearing.

            "And don't think I don't realize that I only have one more zone to play a card in.  I have a plan…" said Aarion, ending his turn.

            "Well you're right.  Because now I summon **Reflect Bounder** to the field and fuse both it and my Luster Dragon to summon **Dragonoid Mechannon**!" called Aarion as the new monster stepped out.  (2900/1900)  "Now then, I'll attack your double coston with my new monster and eliminate it from the duel!"  The cannons on the dragonoid's wrists charged up and let off two beams of spinning energy, which pierced the two blobs and eliminated them.  "Due to the effect of your door, I can't attack again.  And due to the effect of your board, you now get another letter," said Aarion as **Spirit Message 'T'** was summoned.

            "True.  So I set a monster in defense and end my turn." Said Sean.  Aarion drew confidently.

            "Well, I guess I won't be losing by that strategy," he said.  "So now I attack your defense monster with Dragonoid Swordwielder!" he cried.  **Tornado Bird** flipped up before being eliminated.

            "Ha!  Now I get to return two spell or trap cards to their owner's hands!" said Sean.  "And I choose **The Dark Door** and **Fusion Gate**!" he said as the two cards disappeared.

            "Whatever.  Now that it's my second main phase, I activate **Dragonoid Mechannon**'s special effect!  I will now remove Dragonoid Mechannon along with Fusion Gate from play to special summon a machine whose level is equal to six or less.  So now I summon **Jinzo**!" (2400/1500)

            As Jinzo appeared, the destiny board and its pieces disappeared.  "No!" shouted Sean.  Aarion smiled.

            "Oh yes.  So now it's your turn.  Make it good, because it'll be your last." Said Aarion.

            "Fine, I will.  I activate **Monster Reborn** to return Double Coston to the field.  Then, I tribute it to summon **Invader of Darkness**!  Furthermore, I remove my three germs from play to summon **Dark Necrofear**!" (2900/2500 2200/2800)  "Now I attack your Jinzo with Invader of Darkness!"  The cloaked figure let off a beam of energy, but that energy was redirected at Dragonoid Swordwielder.  "How did that happen?" shouted Sean as his life points took a hit and fell to 3500.

            "Dragonoid Swordwielder's effect states that if I discard my hand, I can redirect your attack at it.  So I did and you lost life points." Said Aarion knowingly.

            "Fine.  But now it's time for my token's effect to make YOU lose the duel!  When I would take damage from an attack, it is redirected at you!  So I attack your swordwielder!" he shouted.  Aarion grinned demonically.

            "Oh no!  I'm about to lose!  No matter, I'll just take everyone to the shadow realm!" he shouted as the duel disappeared and the shadows seeped into the space station.

            "What's going on?!" cried Sean.

            "Aarion summoned the shadow realm!" shouted Aldrai.

            "And this time it's here to stay…" said Adriel quietly.

**End**

Author's Note 

            Well, that's the end of this story.  Thanks to all my readers for keeping up with this fic.  I have plans for the future, so keep watching my profile!

AIM: FireNIce v2  
Email: 


End file.
